


Wistful Warmth. (After Game! Kokichi x Reader.)

by Kaylercruel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adult Kokichi, After Game Headcanons, After Game Kokichi, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kokichi Working at a Bakery, Kokichi adulting, Lies vs Truth, Older Kokichi, Pre-Game Headcanons, Rejection, Romance, Self-Hatred, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylercruel/pseuds/Kaylercruel
Summary: When the killing game ended, Kokichi was free, but with no place to go. After many years of struggling and trying to stay out of the limelight, he makes a decision that will change his life forever; he steals from the reader. When forgotten memories surface and familiar faces return, Kokichi and the reader come together to expose Danganronpa and overcome trauma.





	1. Sweets and Simulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> This will contain spoilers, obviously.  
> 
> Before You Read: 
> 
> This takes place several years after the V3 killing game took place. Kokichi is over eighteen. 
> 
> So, as expected, this story revolves around after game Kokichi and the reader.
> 
> ...And perhaps some other familiar faces will appear?  
> 
> Please tell me your opinions if you have any. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and gives me the inspiration to continue this fanfiction. 
> 
> Note:
> 
> S/N= Sister's name.
> 
> ____ = Your name.
> 
> Italic text = Flashbacks, dreams, or visions.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the first chapter. 
> 
> -

_“Is this thing on?” The voice of a young male sounded through the large, vacant room._

 

_The boy curiously peered up at the camera. He attempted to touch it, but quickly realized that he couldn’t reach. He retracted his hand, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as a small, nervous smile made its way onto his lips._

  
  
_“I-I’m Kokichi Ouma,” he started, clenching his fists slightly as a tad of confidence began to rise within him. His smile faded, his expression morphing into one of determination. “And I think I would be a perfect addition to Danganronpa!”_

-

        On a brisk, chilling winter night, I hurriedly ran back and forth between the kitchen and the front counter, urgently exchanging sweets for cash. Being that we were short staffed that night, I had quite the workload. Nonetheless, I threw on a smile and greeted each customer politely, always sure to deliver their sweets with care. For I knew, I didn’t have a choice.

 

        I had a job at a very popular, well-respected bakery that was owned by my family. I had been working at the bakery since I entered high school, and I still retained the job by my twentieth birthday. Though I thoroughly enjoyed baking, I didn’t particularly like running the register or dealing with the customers—even though I gave off the illusion that I was skilled at customer service.

 

        When I approached the counter with the current customer’s sweets, I heard the store door slowly creak open. Normally, customers would just barge in like it were their own home, but this customer appeared to be new. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I looked towards the door. A person in a baggy, black hoodie entered the store. They faced the floor as they entered the long line of customers—I couldn’t see their face at all. I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring the odd feeling in my gut as I returned my attention to the customer before me.

 

        When the stranger in the hoodie finally made it to the front of the line, the strange feeling in my gut still hadn’t faltered. I curiously eyed the person, trying to get a look at their face, but to no avail. They held their head low, shoving their hands into their pockets.

  
  
        “Five chocolate chip cookies and three glazed donuts,” the voice that left their lips was low and void of emotion. It sounded a bit familiar, yet also different. Strange.

  
  
        “Alright, just a moment please,” I said, forcing a smile upon my face.

 

        Once I grabbed the arrangement of sweets, I set the bag on the counter. Just when I was about to tell them the total, they snatched the bag off the counter and sprinted towards the door. On impulse, I hurried behind the thief, not thinking things through in the slightest.

  
  
        “S/N! Cover for me! I’ll take care of this!” I yelled as I exited the bakery.

  
  
        I hurried behind the thief, my breathing becoming rapid as I kept my eyes on the target. As the thief was running, the hood of their hoodie was blown back, revealing the back of their head. I gazed at the person’s long, purple locks gliding in the wind. Somehow, I felt like I had seen those same locks years ago, but where? My running slowed a bit as I became distracted by my thoughts, but soon enough I shook my head and charged forward with all my might.

  
  
        “Why are you still running?!” I yelled, exasperation evident in my voice. “Come on, stop already!”

  
  
        I continued to follow behind as we entered an alley. I could feel my blood run cold as the shadows of the buildings cast a dark shadow over the both of us. Regardless of my nerves, my determination hadn’t faltered—I had to catch this person no matter what. In the back of my mind, there was something about them that I found familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it. Not only did I want to confront the thief about their actions, but I wanted to see who this person was—I wanted to know their story. For some reason, the aura of mystery that they were shrouded in drew me in.

  
  
        As the chase continued, I noticed a dead end ahead. The thief slowed their pace and approached the wall of the left building, seemingly ready to try and dupe me. I lunged forward, grabbing onto the thief’s wrist as they tried to turn around and escape. When I grabbed their wrist, I caught eyes with the thief, or rather, male. His tired, shocked violet eyes sucked me in. His hair was messy and a bit long—shades of purple and blue, he had pale, white skin—so pale it almost looked like a light gray, and he was a normal, average height—his body thin. There was no mistaking who this person was. It was Kokichi Ouma, one of the participants in the killing game that took place several years ago. He looked older now—he had obviously had a growth spurt.

-

_“___!” My sister shouted as I walked in the door, impatiently slapping the spot next to her on the couch. “You promised you would watch with me tonight.”_

  
  
_“I know, I know, S/N” I stated, placing my keys on the counter before entering the living room. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding it. Now that I have both school and work, things have been a bit hectic. I think I’m finally getting used to it though.”_

 

_“It’s fine, just sit down already,” she said, an excited grin on her face. “You just have to see my favorite character!”_

 

_I lazily sat down next to my sister. When my eyes met the screen, a short, purple-haired boy with a checkered scarf immediately caught my eye. He was toying with the other characters’ emotions, and overall, just acting untrustworthy and manipulative._

  
  
_“So, the bad guy is your favorite, right?” I teased, nudging her shoulder playfully._

  
  
_“___, how dare you!” She yelled, obviously annoyed by my words. “Kokichi Ouma is not bad. He has good intentions. This act is all part of his plan.” She paused for a moment, placing her finger to her chin and flashing me an embarrassed smile. “Or at least, that’s my interpretation.”_

 

_“Okay,” I said, laughing lightly. “If you say so.”_

 

_“Even though you definitely just misjudged his character, you were right—he is best boy,” she said._

 

_“Best boy? He looks pretty young,” I replied blandly, lazily propping my arm on the couch. “So, you like them younger?”_

  
  
_“He’s your age, you know,” she said, narrowing her eyes with an annoyed frown. “So, he’s a few years older than me.”_

 

_“Hm,” I placed my finger to my chin, beginning to think like my sister. “So, I’m guessing he’s so small because he’s malnourished and neglected.”_

 

_“Maybe...” She said, sounding unsure of her words as she cocked her head to the side as she peered at me. “I know you said that as a joke, but it makes sense,” she paused for a few seconds, returning her eyes to the screen. “Even though this is just a show, I’m not so sure you should joke about things like that, ___.”_

-

        “Hurry up and let go,” I heard the low, annoyed voice of the boy before me. I shook my head lightly, noticing the scowl on his face. “Ugh,” he let out a sigh, tugging his arm as my grip tightened.

  
  
        “You’re Kokichi Ouma,” I stated, surprise lacing my voice. “From Danganronpa.”

  
  
        “I guess,” he paused, sounding defeated as he shifted his eyes for a second, then returned his gaze. “I’ll never live it down.”

 

        “You’re basically a celebrity, and yet you feel the need to steal?” I spoke, biting my lip in vexation. My grip tightened on his wrist, almost drawing blood. “Why? You’re an actor, aren’t you?”

 

        “Are you really that ignorant?” A ‘tch’ sound escaped his mouth, his eyes full of frustration and bitterness. He narrowed his eyes slightly. “Everything we faced in that killing game was a simulation.” He averted his eyes, biting his lip. “Our memories and talents may have been lies, but the pain we felt was real.”

 

        “A simulation?” I questioned. I placed my finger to my chin, confusion enveloping me. “T-that can’t...” I trailed off, a wave of regret swallowing me up. “No,” I muttered.

 

        I wasn’t actually a fan of Danganronpa, but I did watch it with my sister from time to time. Since she talked about the killing game often, some facts about the game had been embedded into my mind. She found Kokichi’s character intriguing, so she talked about him often, which led to me having a decent understanding of Danganronpa and his character. Even though I didn’t have the same level of knowledge as my sister or Dangaronpa fans, it was plain to see that the Kokichi standing before me was not the same. He may have had similarities, but he was clearly different. He said their memories and talents were lies, so were they manipulated into believing those were the truth? My sister and I believed that the game was entirely fictional, so we didn’t think the game was harmful. When you expose real life people to a realistic simuation, it’s just...sick.

 

        As I became lost in thought, my grip on the boy’s wrist loosened. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, he pushed me roughly, causing me to fall backwards. Stunned, I stared up at the boy, a painful groan escaping my lips. For a second, a hint of regret flashed in his eyes, but it was immediately replaced by a disdainful stare.

  
  
        “That game ruined my life,” he spoke sternly, refusing to look at me. “Sick fans like you don’t give a damn about what happens after the game…” The boy turned and began exiting the alley, but paused after a few steps, “So long as you were entertained.”

  
  
        “My sister is a fan of Danganronpa, that’s why I know so much,” I blurted out. I stood up from the ground, dusting the dirt off my clothes as I eyed the boy’s back. “I’m not actually a fan o-”

  
  
        “I don’t want to hear your lies,” he said, cutting off my words. His voice was cold and distant. “I’m sick of lies.” He turned back around, the look in his eyes as cold as his voice. His orbs had become dull, looking almost like someone had drained the color from them. As he locked eyes with me once more, he dropped the bag of sweets in front of him. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

  
  
        And with that, the boy turned away and continued towards the alley’s exit. He lazily threw his hood over his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as he sauntered ahead. I placed my hand to my chest, feeling it begin to tighten. In that moment, I ended up sympathizing with the thief that had stolen from my family’s bakery—the victim of killing game simulation.

 

        My sister sympathized with the killing game Kokichi, while I was beginning to sympathize with the real Kokichi. The words that escaped his lips sounded genuine. The game version of Kokichi would lie left and right, but I believed the real Kokichi had told me the truth. Maybe they were polar opposites, or perhaps the game Kokichi used lies to cover up what the real Kokichi displays voluntarily? Or, perhaps, none of those theories were correct? Kokichi was human after all—things weren’t so black and white.

 

        I watched as Kokichi’s form began to disappear into the distance. I hesitantly reached my hand out, feeling as if I wanted to call out to him. It was no use—there was nothing I could say to fix the situation at hand. I retracted my hand, letting a sorrowful sigh escape my lips. Was it really okay for me to just let him walk away?

  
  
        “No,” I muttered under my breath. “I’ll find him again tomorrow.” A strong, determined smile graced my lips. “I mean, it would be rude if he didn’t eat these sweets,” I paused for a few seconds, my hand returning to my chest. “Because they are a gift from me.” Once those words left my lips, I felt something cold, and slightly wet, land on my cheek. I looked up, noticing that the snow had finally arrived—the first snow this winter.

-

_“And that’s why you have to pick me for Danganronpa!” The boy eyed the camera, a look of desperation in his eyes. He tightened his fists, biting down on his lip. “If you choose me, I promise I won’t be boring.”_


	2. Fateful Flashes.

 

_“Hey, Chi,” the quiet, kind voice of a small, brunette girl emanated from the hospital room. “Your tricks don’t work on me anymore, you know.”_

 

_The young, purple-haired boy, who was peeking inside the room, came out of hiding. A large, playful smirk appeared on his lips as he laughed. He entered the room, plopping down on the edge of the girl’s bed without hesitation. He cocked his head to the side, noticing the happy smile upon her face._

  
  
_“Lame,” he said, meeting eyes with the girl.  “So, what’s got you all happy today?” He asked, nudging her arm._

  
  
_“Mr. and Mrs. Kondo said that I would get to return home soon,” she said, her smile never faltering. “I miss all the fun we used to have together.”_

  
  
_“Well, when we pulled pranks I did most of the work,” he laughed, his eyes lighting up. “But, yeah, I do too.” He stood up from the bed, placing a hand on his hip. “So, if you’re coming home that means you’re getting better, right? When are you coming home?”_

  
  
_“Well, not exactly.” She averted her eyes as she noticed the strange, blank stare the boy gave her. “Tomorrow, actually,” she said quietly.  She finally returned her gaze, giving a reassuring smile. “I’m really happy.”_

 

_“What do you mean by ‘not exactly’?” The boy attempted to retain his smile, but he was clearly struggling to do so._

 

_“Well,” she began, her smile still in place. “Mrs. Kondo said that it would be best for me to just come home and stop treatment.” The brunette fell silent for a moment, her smile finally faltering once she noticed the violet-eyed boy struggling to keep his cool. “Since we don’t really have the money and I’m n—”_

  
  
_“No way,” He cut off her words. “You’re going to be fine, alright?” He placed his hands on the bed, leaning over a bit—he looked the brunette straight in the eyes, a look of determination appearing on his face. “Because you’re not stopping treatment, got it?_

  
  
_“But, I can’t just—”_

 

_“That’s an order,” He said bluntly, cutting off the girl’s words once again._

  
  
_The brunette girl eyed him with surprise, tilting her head to the side. The purple-haired boy’s eyes shone brightly, utter strength swirling within his large, violet orbs. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, showing no sign of backing down as his eyes pierced the girl before him. She laughed softly, her lips curling into a smile._

 

_“You really are like some sort of leader, Chi.”_

 

-

 

        I roughly rubbed my eyes, the sound of the alarm about to drive me to the edge of insanity. Without hesitation, I smacked the clock, finally silencing it. I rolled over, squinting my eyes as I tried to remember what I had just dreamed about. I could remember two young boys speaking to one another, but my memory was rather hazy.

 

        It wasn’t the first time that had happened—it had happened yesterday as well. Yesterday, I just wrote it off as being tired, but that didn’t appear to be the case anymore. When I would wake up, I would be able to recall bits and pieces of my dreams, but not enough to piece together what had actually happened. After having said dreams, they always left me feeling a way I couldn’t quite interpret—there was an odd feeling within my gut. I felt like they meant something, but I wasn’t sure what.

 

        Once I had finished getting ready for work, I walked into the living room, noticing my sister staring at the television screen. Her eyes were fixated on the sight before her. I eyed her curiously, clearing my throat to catch her attention. She turned towards me, a bright smile upon her face.

 

        “Oh, hey, ___!” She beamed, propping her feet on the coffee table. “Guess what there is a marathon of today.”

  
  
        “What?”

  
  
        “Danganronpa,” she said, shoving her hand into the bag of snacks on her lap. “Good thing I’m off work today, huh?”

 

         “...Right,” I said with annoyance. I cringed slightly, biting my lip.

 

        “Oh come on, ___,” she whined, pointing her finger at me. “You gave up the chance of a lifetime, you know.” She narrowed her eyes. “After I went through all that trouble…"

 

        “Alright, S/N, I need to head off,” I sighed, ignoring her previous words as I approached the door. S/N waved her hand, still staring at the screen. “I’ll be back a little late tonight. I’ll see you later.”

  
  
        “Fine,” she replied bluntly, for she was too emerged in the television. “Be careful, ___. If anything happens, you should ask one of your coworkers for help instead of just barging out.” She gave me a disapproving glance for a second, then immediately returned her attention towards the television.  “Like you did yesterday.”

 

        “I promise I’ll be careful,” I reassured her before heading out.

 

        At work that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about my plans for that evening. I planned on bringing some fresh sweets back to alley, despite my mind telling me that it was dangerous. I wanted to know the full truth about the game my sister was obsessed with. She needed to know that it wasn’t simply fiction—that it actually hurt people. I didn’t want to ruin something she was so passionate about, but she deserved to know the truth—she needed to. I wanted more details so I could explain everything to her thoroughly, but even so, I knew she would be unlikely to believe me—that’s why she needed to hear it from Kokichi himself. I knew convincing him to comply wouldn’t be an easy feat though.

 

        Of course, my sister wasn’t the only reason I wanted to meet up with Kokichi. It was plain to see that the game had affected him negatively. He couldn’t pay for the food, so he was forced to steal. I couldn’t let someone go hungry, even if they were a thief. Besides, he looked like he needed someone to turn to. Maybe a simple act of kindness could go a long way?

 

        Before leaving work, I baked some fresh, delicious sweets and packaged them. I baked the exact same things Kokichi ordered yesterday, but ended up throwing in some extra sweets as well—sweets hand picked by me. Since S/N ended up eating the sweets from yesterday, I had to bake new ones. That was fine since they would have been a bit old by my next meeting with him anyway. If I offered him old sweets, he would probably just hate me more.

 

        When I was about to enter the alley, a strange feeling made its way into my gut again. Was he even here? Was it safe? Sure, he had ran this way when I was chasing him yesterday, but maybe he didn’t have a destination in mind—maybe he was just trying to lose me in the alley? I clutched the bag of sweets tightly, eyeing the alley before me.

  
  
        “Great,” a familiar voice sounded behind me.

 

        When I turned around, I noticed an all too familiar form walking away—an over-sized, black hoodie with the hood up. The voice fits, the hoodie fits—it had to be the person I was looking for. Without hesitation, I lunged towards him, grabbing onto his shoulder. He turned around, meeting my eyes. He tried to push me off, but that proved to be a difficult feat. I gripped his shoulder tightly, giving him a look of pure, unfettered determination. The confusion in his eyes was evident. I saw something else within his orbs as well, but I couldn’t place the emotion.

  
  
        “Just hear me out,” My tone was stern as I emphasized each word that left my lips. I was not about to let him walk away this time. His confused expression morphed into a strange, blank stare. “I brought these for you,” I said, holding out the bag of sweets in front of me. “All I want in return is for you to hear me out.”

 

        “Fine,” a small, whisper left his lips as he immediately took the bag of sweets.

 

         “My sister is a fan, but I want nothing to do with Danganronpa,” I said sternly, yet softly. I quickly glanced around, making sure there weren’t any eavesdroppers. Thankfully, the area was pretty vacant compared to others. “If those horrible things are true, I want her to stop watching it. If she knew the truth, she wouldn’t be a fan.”

 

        He narrowed his eyes, his gaze deepening. He appeared to be examining me. Perhaps he was trying to decide whether or not to believe my words? 

  
  
        “Wait,” he finally said, his eyes widening. “What you said—I feel like I’ve heard it before...” His mouth opened slightly, his expression laced with surprise. “I think I remember,” he paused, appearing to be in deep thought. “I heard those words, then there was a bright flash of light...I think...and...” he trailed off.

  
  
        I took a step back, that feeling appearing in my gut again. Suddenly, he grabbed onto my wrist, a look of determination in his eyes—the same look I had before. At that moment, a wave of sickness overtook me, causing me to lose my balance. If he hadn’t been gripping my wrist, I would have collided with the concrete. My head felt heavy and my vision began to blur. He tried to hold me up, but ended up lowering my body onto the concrete. Even though my vision was blurry, I noticed that he appeared to be struggling himself. He sat on the ground, biting his lip as he clutched his head. Was he experiencing the same thing I was?

 

-

 

_It was your normal, average day. The school day had ended, so I was heading to the bakery. I hummed softly as I walked down the sidewalk, feeling the cool autumn breeze upon my skin. Suddenly, my peace was interrupted when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, my eyes meeting the screen—an unknown number._

 

_“Not again,” I groaned, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "I'm sick of it."_

 

_As those words left my lips, a strange noise made its way into my ears. I stopped walking and began scanning the area with my eyes. The sidewalk was completely void of people. Strange. Just as I was about to continue walking, I felt something cover my face. I tried to scream, but to no avail—no sound could escape my lips. I began struggling like a trapped animal. As I breathed into the fabric over my mouth, my head began to feel heavy, and my eyes began to droop. Regardless, I continued to kick and struggle, until my foot collided with a hard, metal object._

 

_Flash._

 

_“Damn it,” The low, harsh voice of a male sounded through my ears. “It’s not working.”_

  
  
_“What happened to her then?” Another male asked._

  
  
_“I don’t know. She hasn’t signed a contract, so its risky,” the first male replied, a bit of fright within his voice._

  
  
_I groaned softly, feeling something cold and hard against my skin. My eyes fluttered open, revealing that I was lying on a checkered linoleum floor. I sat up a bit, lifting up my chin. I noticed two men standing before me—each of them wearing button up shirts that read ‘Danganronpa Staff.’ My eyes widened in terror._

 

_“My sister is a fan, but I want nothing to do with Danganronpa,” I said, both anger and fear lacing my voice._

 

_Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind. I began kicking and yelling, but it didn’t help my case in the slightest. All of the men remained quiet, causing me to eventually fall silent as well. I peered at the silent men standing before me, then my gaze drifted behind them. I noticed a large, white door with a small window. When I peered up at the foggy window, I met violet-colored orbs._

 

_Flash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Thanks so much for reading, commenting, and favoriting! It means the world to me.  
> I decided to go ahead and post this chapter early. From now on, I'll try to post on Saturdays.
> 
> I probably won't update this Saturday since I was originally going to post this chapter then.


	3. Danganronpa Loving Trash.

“Hey!” A familiar voice made its way into my ears. It sounded muffled, almost like something was obstructing my hearing. ‘Wake up already,” The voice called again, growing a bit louder. Seconds later, I heard the voice again, this time at a normal volume. “...___?”

 

My eyes shot open, only to be captured by a set of purple ones. Kokichi Ouma was hovering over my form. He stared down at me, a strange, blank stare upon his face. He leaned back, now in a sitting position. I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings. Before, we were right outside the alley, but now we appeared to be in an old, dusty building.  
“Where are we?” I asked, confusion lacing my voice. I placed my hands on my lap, nervously gripping the fabric adorning my legs. “I’m so confused…”

 

“We both lost consciousness,” he said. “I don’t think I was out that long,” he paused, taking a deep breath, then exhaling, “But you were, so I took you here—the place I’ve been hiding for the past few days.”

 

“...Hiding?” I asked, cocking my head to the side.

 

“The killing game may have ended years ago, but no one has forgotten it,” he replied, a frown making its way onto his face. “Because of the game, I have struggled with finding a job and a home. Also, it’s hell just to go out in public.” He averted his gaze, eyeing the floor. “Even now, I’m constantly in danger.” His eyes shifted upwards, meeting my gaze again. “And I just realized that you are too.”

 

When those words left his lips, I remembered what I saw after blacking out. Several years ago, when I was heading towards the bakery, someone placed something over my face. When I began flailing my body, my foot hit something hard, causing a loud, metallic sound to echo throughout the area. Afterwards, there was a flash of light.

 

After I woke up, the bickering of two males made its way into my ears. I quickly noticed that they were a part of the Danganronpa staff, and that they had managed to kidnap me. After that realization, I proceeded to yell, kick, and scream, which led to me being constrained by one of the staff members. When I finally gave in to my captors, my eyes wandered behind the men standing in front of me. I saw a large, white door—peeking through the window of that door was none other than Kokichi Ouma. A look of pure, unadulterated horror was painted upon his face.

 

“Wait,” I said, remembering another detail. My mouth opened slightly. “Y-you said my name earlier.” I rubbed my temples, trying to calm my nerves. “There’s no possible way for you to know that...”

 

“When I passed out, I saw you on the other side of a door,” he started, averting his gaze. “You were dragged into a room by some of the Danganronpa staff. After you passed out in that room, they mentioned you by name. ” He returned his gaze, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I think they may have messed up your memories.”

 

When he placed his hand on my shoulder, that feeling appeared in my gut again. My head began to droop and my eyes shifted downwards, but I didn’t pass out. As I sat there in a daze, memories began pouring into my brain. Those dreams I had had previously—I remembered them all. This time, it was more than just a blur. It was like a clear, perfect video within my mind, but the memories didn’t feel complete.

 

I saw what appeared to be two separate parts of Kokichi’s audition tape from several years ago. When he approached the camera, he appeared nervous, yet determined...and somewhat.That was a side of him I was not familiar with. Was he really that excited, yet nervous about being a potential addition to the killing game? What drove him to audition in the first place?

 

I also saw Kokichi speaking with a girl in a hospital bed. Yet again, this appeared to have happened before the killing game. A feeling of sorrow pooled in my stomach as I watched him struggle. Somehow, it reminded me a little of the killing game Kokichi, or well, my sister’s interpretation of him. You could tell that he was hiding behind a mask, for he was trying not to show her any weakness as she spoke of her predicament. I cursed my mind for not giving me more of the memory. What became of her? What was she to Kokichi?

 

Alas, I had no place to complain about the incomplete memories, for they weren’t mine in the first place—they were Kokichi’s. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t glad that I had gotten a small sneak peak into his past. However, I was deeply concerned as to why I had memories that belonged to him. Did he remember these memories, or were they transferred to me?

 

“Hey!” The violet-eyed boy called, pulling me from my daze. I looked straight ahead, noticing Kokichi shaking my shoulders. A look of confusion and exasperation was painted upon his face.

 

“I’m just,” I paused, rubbing my temples. “really tired,” I finished, letting out a sigh.

 

“I know, I am too,” he replied. “But, I need to ask you an important question.” He removed his hands from my shoulders, a curious, yet serious look taking over his face.

 

“Hm?” I breathed out.

 

“Do you know why the Danganronpa staff targeted you?”

 

“Before the third killing game started, my sister mailed two resumes to Danganronpa,” I said, my hands trembling slightly. “They took an interest in what my sister wrote about me, so they kept contacting me.” I softly bit my lip, my eyes narrowing slightly. “Then, I guess they kidnapped me after I refused to audition.”

 

“Interesting,” he started. “I wonder why they didn’t include you in the killing game after they went through all that trouble.” He placed a finger to his chin, his gaze shifting upwards.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m glad I managed to avoid being thrown into that hellhole,” I laughed nervously, still feeling a bit overwhelmed by my recent epiphany. I tightened my grip on my legs, nearly ripping into the fabric.

 

“I’m glad too.” A kind, yet playful smile made its way onto his lips. “I misjudged you before. You’re not too bad,” he said jokingly, resting his head on his hand. “I guess...” He shifted his eyes upwards, making eye contact with me, a hint of nervousness evident on his face.

 

“Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?” I shot him a quick, annoyed look, which caused his smile to deepen. Then, a smile began to tug at my lips as well.

 

“You’re not the Danganronpa loving trash I thought you were.” He averted his gaze for a moment, then returned it.. “So, yeah,” he murmured softly, his smile never faltering.

 

Like I said before, this Kokichi Ouma was rather different than the killing game Kokichi Ouma, but there were some similarities as well. In the killing game, he was a jokester and he tended to tease the other participants—it wasn’t usually in good fun. From what I could tell, in real life, he appeared to use his humor to lighten the mood—to make others feel better. When he was speaking with that girl, I could tell that his playfulness came with good intent.

 

I could tell that he was trying to be playful with me in order to make me feel more comfortable, but it was obvious that he didn’t feel comfortable himself. Of course, I didn’t blame him for that. A horrific game like Danganronpa undoubtedly left each player with trust issues. Even so, he was trying to open himself up to me a bit, which I greatly appreciated, and also admired. Knowing what he had been through, I couldn’t just leave him to suffer any longer—I wanted to help him.

 

“Speaking of Danganronpa loving trash,” I spoke softly, my smile widening. “When we get to my apartment, I’m going to need to hide you for a few days since my sister is there right now. Is that okay?”

 

“What are you talking about?” He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “Apartment?”

 

“I’m not leaving you in this place,” I spoke softly, yet sternly. “I have a plan to help you, but it starts with you coming back with me.” I balled up my fist, placing it to my chest. “I need you close by so we can figure out what’s going on with our memories.” I gave him a look of pure, unfettered determination. “Please, say yes.”

 

He looked straight into my eyes, then averted his gaze. He narrowed his eyes slightly, staring down into his own lap. “You don’t have to help me, you know.”

 

“My sister has been my roommate for a while, but she found her own place, so she’ll be gone soon.” I nervously rubbed the back of my head, a sheepish smile upon my face. “And I um...” I laughed softly. “I need someone to help me pay rent. I’m looking for a new roommate anyway.”

 

“I don’t even have—”

 

“You’ll come work at the bakery,” I cut off his words, causing him to lift his head and lock eyes with me. “Buuuuttt,” I said, drawing out the word as I placed a finger to my chin. “I’ll need to change up your look a bit.”

 

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small, black rubber band. I rose to my knees, slowly scooting my way towards the boy before me. He flinched slightly, eyeing me suspiciously as I made my way beside him. I lowered the hood of his hoodie, causing a small gasp to escape his lips.

 

“I’m not going to kill you, I promise,” I reassured him, a kind smile upon my face. “So, just trust me, okay?” He nodded slowly.

 

Once I had scooted behind the boy, I slowly began brushing my fingers through his hair. I could feel him tense up a bit, but he didn’t reject my touch. I began collecting his hair, then I tied it into a ponytail. I left his bangs in the front, and a few strands fell down the sides of his face.

 

“Alright,” I said, scooting back to my original position. Kokichi ran his fingers over his ponytail, an uncertain look upon his face. “That’s a start, don’t you think?” I asked.

 

“Are you sure,” he started, his eyes meeting mine, “that you want this?” A look of hesitation was on his face. “You don’t even know me.”

 

“Absolutely. Like I said, I need a new roommate.” I said, shooting him a reassuring smile. “And I guess we’re connected somehow, considering the memories and all…” I laughed sheepishly, rubbing my arm. “So, I can’t really think of a better candidate.”

 

“...Alright,” he spoke softly, a small smile making it way to his lips. “It’s strange,” he started, propping his chin on his hand. He shifted his gaze upwards. “When the game ended, everyone just saw me as a character from Danganronpa. The people I met were either psychotic fans or people that hated my guts—all because of a character I was manipulated into playing. No one saw me as a normal person—no one trusted me, not even the fans.” He returned his gaze, meeting my eyes once again. “Well, no one except you.”

 

After finally convincing him to come back with me, the two of us began heading towards my apartment. Most of the way there was silent, for we were both exhausted at this point. I eyed him out the corner of my eye, noticing him fiddling with his fingers as he walked beside me. A small laugh escaped my lips, causing him to eye me curiously. Then, I quickly pulled his hood down, revealing his tied up hair. He came to a halt, and so did I. He began scanning the area, noticing the tons of people scattered around the area—the tons of people that didn’t stop and stare.

 

“Are people really this stupid?” He muttered. “They don’t recognize me because of such a simple change?”

 

“Yep,” I said, continuing ahead. “But, you might want to think of more changes. I have some glasses you can try out.”

 

“...Right,” he replied, quickly catching up to me.

 

Once we reached the entrance to the apartment, I slowly slid the key in and turned the knob. I turned towards Kokichi, placing a finger to my lips.

 

“Quiet,” I whispered. “She should be asleep by now. I’ll have to sneak you in.” Kokichi simply nodded at my words.

 

When I opened the door, I noticed that all the lights were still on. The two of us slinked into the living room, careful not to make any noise. The first thing I noticed was my sister crashed on the couch with a bag of chips on her stomach. I covered my mouth, muffling the giggle that I couldn’t hold back. As I looked around the room, I noticed that Danganronpa was still on the television and there were snacks littered all over the room. I sighed internally, looking towards Kokichi and noticing the annoyed look on his face.

 

“I did say she was Danganronpa trash,” I whispered, nudging his arm. “I need you to help me change her mind at some point.” Kokichi cringed at my words.

 

When the two of us were trying to leave the living room, I heard the crumpling of a bag. I looked behind me, noticing that Kokichi had just stepped on a bag of chips in front of the television. Oh my god. His eyes widened, a look of horror taking over his face. I shifted my gaze towards my sister, noticing her shuffle slightly. I returned my gaze to Kokichi, motioning for him to hurry up and follow me out of the living room.

 

“Ahh, ___!” S/N yawned, springing up from the couch. Her eyes shot open, immediately catching Kokichi’s. She eyed him for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes. She turned her gaze towards me, a small smirk making its way to her lips. “So, you didn’t tell me you had a date tonight, ___.” She teased.

 

“I-I don’t!” I blurted out quickly. I bit my lip, letting a sigh escape my lips before continuing. “He’s my new roommate.”

 

S/N returned her gaze to him, eyeing him suspiciously. She placed a finger to her chin, still gazing at him deeply. He looked away from her, locking eyes with me. He appeared to be sweating.

 

“He looks familiar,” she said.

 

“He’s just your average guy,” I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head as I looked at Kokichi rather than her. “It’s not like he’s famous or anything…” I mentally slapped myself after making that remark. Kokichi narrowed his eyes, averting his gaze.

 

“If you say so,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned towards Kokichi, pointing her finger at him. "But you better not try anything with her, got it?" She narrowed her eyes, scowling at him.

 

"S/N, I am a grown ass woman," I stated bluntly. "I'm fine." I looked towards her, placing my hand to my chest.

 

"Why would you pick a guy as your roommate, ___?" She cocked her head to the side, a look of worry upon her face. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

 

"S/N, just go to bed already,” I sighed, face palming. "He's not that type of person, got it?"

 

“Fine,” she pouted, pulling herself off the couch. “I won’t be here to bother you much longer.” She muttered just before heading towards her bedroom.

 

I sighed, taking a seat on the couch. I roughly dusted off the crumbs, an annoyed look upon my face. Kokichi sat down next to me, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and switching off the television.

 

“Well,” he said, “She’s um….something.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kokichi,” I said. “She just really cares about me.”A nervous laugh escaped my lips as I leaned my head against the back of the couch. “She can be annoying, and she is Danganronpa trash, but she’s a good person.”

 

“I liked Danganronpa at one point, so I shouldn’t judge her,” he muttered. I looked towards him, noticing the distant, blank stare on his face as he stared down at his own lap.

 

“Hey, on a more positive note, you can come with me to the bakery tomorrow,” I said. I looked towards him, my gaze softening. “Okay?”

 

“Huh?” He gasped slightly, looking up towards me. “This soon?”

 

“Well, it’s owned by my parents, but I plan on taking their place pretty soon,” I shot him a nervous smile. “So, it won’t be hard for me to get you a job. Just let me work my magic, okay?”

 

“Alright,” he replied, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” I laughed. “Just get some sleep, alright?” I stood up from the couch, stretching my arms. “Sorry, but until my sister moves out you’re stuck on the couch.”

 

“When we planned on avoiding her, where did you expect me to sleep?” He gave me a suspicious stare, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Um…” I trailed off, averting my gaze. “I guess I didn’t think that through.”

 

“You’re too rash,” he spoke bluntly, crossing his arms.

 

“And you’re a jerk,” I said, pointing my finger towards him.

 

“Huh?” He asked, a ‘tch’ sound escaping his lips.

 

“I made you those sweets and you haven’t even looked at them yet.” I glared at the boy, crossing my arms.

 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, pulling out the sweets he had crammed into the front of his hoodie. “Thanks.” He shot me a kind, sincere look, then began rummaging through the bag, pulling out a glazed donut. Without hesitation, he began stuffing his face like a starving animal.

 

“Now you look like my sister,” I teased.

 

“Don’t compare me to Danganronpa loving trash,” he said, his words muffled by the food in his mouth.


	4. Lovely Lies.

_The form of a young, small boy was propped against the window of the moving car—said boy was undoubtedly Kokichi Ouma. He stared out the window and watched as the rain pelted against it. He narrowed his eyes, letting a sorrowful sigh escape his lips._

 

_“...Dad?” He asked, his focus still on the pouring rain._

__  
  
“What is it?” A low, gloomy voice escaped the man’s lips.

 

_“I want to see mom again.” Kokichi shifted his eyes, noticing the painful look upon his father’s face. He returned his gaze to the window, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. “Before I go,” he finished._

 

_“We’ve already talked about this,” the man replied softly. “That would just confuse her.”_

 

_“It’s not fair,” he replied, pressing his cheek against the cold, glass window. “Do you think,” he paused for a moment, biting his lip to hold back the tears, “I will be able to one day?”_

 

_“I think it would be best if you just,” the man paused for a moment, biting his lip, “...start anew, Kokichi.” As soon as those words left his lips, the car came to a halt._

 

_Kokichi turned away from the window, noticing his father’s distressed face once again. He cocked his head to the side, both confusion and dolefulness taking over his features. His father just stared ahead, refusing to look at him. Hesitantly, Kokichi looked out the window, noticing a large, white building ahead. His hands began to tremble as he placed them onto his lap._

 

_“Y-you’re right,” the boy said, a fake, bright tone taking over his voice. He tapped his father’s shoulder, finally earning his attention. “It’s better this way.” A forced smile made its way to Kokichi's lips. “It’s going to be fine,” he finished. With that, a small smile made its way onto his father’s lips as well—except, his seemed genuine._

 

 

-

 

 

        It had been about a week since Kokichi had finally gotten the hang of his job at the bakery. Since his experience with customers and baking was seemingly non existent, his first few days had been difficult for him, leaving him rather irritable. Even so, I could tell that he was doing his very best; however, the customers still managed to get under his skin some days. When I first met him around a week ago, he lacked enthusiasm—he wanted nothing to do with me. Once he realized that I wasn’t out to get him, he stopped pushing away as much. Despite his astonishing development, he didn’t become an open book, he was still hard to read. I often noticed him spacing out, or becoming lost within his own mind, which piqued my curiosity.

 

        Just who was the true Kokichi Ouma? Yet again, another one of his memories had invaded my mind—another lone piece of the puzzle known as Kokichi Ouma. Each time I awoke after dreaming of said memories, I could feel something eating away at my stomach. Perhaps it was just anxiety? I had offered him a job and a place to stay, but I wasn’t just being nice. I wanted to understand the memories that had been bestowed upon me, I wanted to know what the Danganronpa staff did to me, and I wanted to reveal the truth to my sister—I needed him for that. Sure, my intentions were a bit selfish, which made me feel guilty, but was it so wrong of me to be selfish for once in my life? Regardless of my desire to understand everything, I did want to get to know Kokichi as a person rather than a character—but was that a selfish desire as well?

 

        I tightened my grip on the two large coffees in each of my hands, feeling the warm, soothing heat on my bare hands. I lifted my arm, using my sleeve to wipe away the wet snow from my cheek —or was it even snow? As I approached the entrance to the bakery, an elderly man held the door for me, a kind smile upon his face. After thanking the man, I sauntered through the door. The first thing I noticed was Kokichi at the front register, a fake, forced smile upon his face. I knew that smile; it was the same smile I gave customers when I was sick of their crap, but had to endure it. I giggled softly, taking a seat at one of the tables near the window.

 

        I sat there for around five minutes, lightly tapping the top of my coffee and focusing on the noise. Suddenly, a hand slid the coffee out of my reach, causing my head to shoot up. I was met by the bitter, annoyed face of Kokichi. He sighed, pushing my coffee back towards me.

 

        “You know, these tables are reserved for paying customers, right?” he asked, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

 

        “Well, considering my position, there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it. Plus, this place is pretty empty since it’s late,” I replied, crossing my arms as a smirk appeared on my lips. “Right, Chi?”

 

        When I called him that, he tensed up a bit, his smile fading. He took a seat across from me, his eyes immediately meeting the window. My smirk fell, a look of curiosity appearing on my face. If that name evoked that sort of response from him each time it left someone’s lips, why did he choose to use it as his fake name at the bakery? In one of his memories that I witnessed, a young girl had called him that. Perhaps it brought back memories?

 

        “What’s the matter?” I asked, eyeing his face as he eyed the newly falling snow.

 

        “I’m just tired.” He propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand as he continued to stare out the window. “...And cold,” he muttered.

 

        “Alright,” I spoke softly, pushing the other cup of coffee against his arm. He removed his arm from the table, now staring down at the cup off coffee before him. “It’s snowing now, so it’ll only get colder,” I said with a smile. “Maybe this will help warm you up?”

 

        “You know I don’t like bitter drinks,” he stated dryly, seemingly irritated from work.

 

        “You should try things before you judge them,” I said, just before sipping my coffee. “You know, you were so rude to me that night I chased you into the alley.” I let out a fake sniffle, causing him to look up towards me. “And now you’re being mean to me again after I bought you a coffee...” I fake pouted, crossing my arms.

 

        “Fine, I’ll try it,” he said, sounding aggravated. “But, just so you will stop fake pouting. It’s _pretty_ annoying,” a small smirk tugged at his lips, but he appeared to be trying to hold it back.

 

        “Ah, all according to plan,” I muttered, a smirk appearing on my face as I watched him place the cup to his lips. “How is it?”

 

        “Eh, it’s okay,” he said bluntly, practically downing the rest of the drink. “I guess…”

 

        “You wouldn’t happen to be lying to me, would you?” I asked teasingly.

 

        Suddenly, Kokichi slammed the cup down on the table. Thankfully, no one else seemed to take notice. He looked away, turning towards the window. He narrowed his eyes, a distant, cold look within them. I eyed him carefully, trying to read him.

 

        “I’m ready to leave.” He said, annoyance evident in his voice.

 

        “Okay then,” I muttered, still a bit caught off guard. “S/N and her friend were loading up all her boxes. They should be about done by now,” I said, standing up from my seat. “We should see them off.”

 

        “Come on,” he muttered. “Let’s go then.”

 

        Kokichi stood up from his seat, then began walking towards the door at a quick pace. I silently followed behind him, attempting to keep up. When we both exited the bakery, I grabbed onto his sleeve, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. When he turned around to face me, I could see the frightened, painful look upon his face—but why? A frown settled upon my face, a look of concern there as well.

 

        “You’re worse today,” I spoke softly, lightly tugging on his sleeve. “You’re not just tired from work.” I shook my head, letting go of his sleeve. “Was it something I said?”

 

        “It’s not your fault,” he spoke quietly. “I’m just worried—that’s it.” He nervously rubbed his arm, his eyes meeting the concrete.

 

        “Just tell me,” I replied softly. “You don’t have to keep hiding things, Kokichi.”

 

        “I’m not trying to hide anything,” he spoke sternly. “I’m telling the truth—I’m not lying,” he muttered.

 

        Kokichi detested the killing game; he even said that it ruined his life. When I first claimed that I wasn’t a fan of Danganronpa, he shut down my words rather quickly. He claimed that he was sick of lies, but lies appeared to be a key part of Kokichi’s character—both in game and out. He appeared to hate the character he portrayed within the game, which meant it was likely that he harbored hatred for his true self—because they shared many similarities.

 

        “I think I get it now,” I lightly grabbed onto his wrist, causing him to return his attention to me. He gave me a strange, questioning look. “You’ve been trying to distance yourself from who you were in the game, haven’t you?” I tightened my grip on his wrist. “But, that character was inspired by your true self.” I took a deep breath, then exhaled. “So, you’ve been lying to yourself.”

 

        “No,” he roughly ripped his arm away, glaring at me. “That’s bullshit!” He spat.

 

        “Before the game, you were a liar.” I stood my ground, giving him a stern, yet kind look despite his angry outburst. “But they were simple, harmless lies told with good intentions.” I reached forward, but instead of grabbing his wrist, I gently grabbed his hand. “And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

 

        Kokichi stood there, his angry expression morphing into one of shock. He shifted his gaze downwards, taking notice of where my hand was. He remained still and silent, narrowing his eyes as he appeared to be lost in thought. He parted his lips slightly, a small gasp escaping before he closed his mouth once gain. Perhaps he wanted to say something, but decided against it?

 

        I released my grip on the boy’s hand, suddenly launching myself towards him. I wrapped my arms around his back, burying my face into his chest. When he tensed up, I only tightened my grip around him. Perhaps it was a rash action, but I honestly couldn’t think of anything else to do. I couldn’t let him run away anymore—not physically or mentally.

 

        In that moment, I took full notice of how peculiar our friendship, if you could even call it that, actually was. I had barely known this boy for a week, and barely even conversed with him, and yet I had learned quite a bit about him and his game character. Even though I wasn’t an avid watcher of Danganronpa, my sister pounded the information into my head. I never thought it would become useful to me, but it did. If it weren’t for her, I may not have pursued him after the night he stole from the bakery.

 

        When I first began seeing Kokichi’s memories, I didn’t understand them in the slightest. Even after seeing several pieces of the puzzle, I couldn’t see a clear picture of his past, but they did help me understand his true self to an extent. At this point, I had seen several stages of Kokichi Ouma—child, teenager, and adult. He was undoubtedly confused and startled when I stated that he was a liar before the game; I interpreted that as confirmation that my words were correct. As far as he knew, I knew nothing more than the circumstances of the game and the information he had relayed to me over the course of a week.

 

        “I’m right, aren’t I?” I muttered into his chest. Once those words left my lips, he loosely wrapped his arms around my back, hesitantly accepting the embrace.

 

        “You’re not entirely truthful either, you know,” he spoke softly, now resting his chin on my shoulder. “I saw your face when you first entered the bakery.” He tightened his grip slightly. “You had been crying, right?”

 

        “....” I remained quiet, unable to refute his claim.

 

        “When I approached you, you began joking around like everything was fine.” A small, bittersweet laugh escaped his lips, causing a chill to run down my spine. “And after we walked out, the things you said—they proved that you know more than you let on.”

 

        “Huh?” I muttered, a pit forming in my stomach.

 

        It was true that I knew more than I let on, but had he actually picked up on that? If it weren’t for the memories, I would have little knowledge of Kokichi before the game. I was hoping that he would take my words as just a simple assumption I made, but I may have underestimated him. In honest truth, I was hesitant to discuss the memories with him because I was unsure of how he would react. Did he retain these memories himself? Would he be negatively affected if I brought them up? Along with those fears, I had one other fear when it came to relaying those memories to him; I feared that I would be unable to experience them anymore, or that they would be taken away from me. Perhaps it was selfish of me to want to hold onto memories that didn’t belong to me?

 

        “Or maybe you’re just not as dumb as I originally thought,” he said, a hint of mockery in his voice.

 

        Suddenly, I retracted my arms and pushed his stomach roughly, causing him to stumble backwards. He awkwardly regained his balance, a look of pure astonishment upon his face. I crossed my arms, scrunching up my nose in annoyance. A pure, exhilarated laugh escaped his lips as his eyes met mine. After witnessing that, my annoyed expression faded rather quickly, being replaced by a smile. His laugh must have been contagious, because I just couldn’t hold back a giggle. I hadn't seen such joy upon his face before—it was something I wanted to see more of.

 

        “You know, S/N is going to be pissed if we don’t hurry up,” I said, still laughing softly.

 

        “Shit,” he muttered, his eyes widening a bit, and his expression suddenly becoming serious. Suddenly, he took off ahead, leaving me in the dust. “If we don’t hurry up, she _may_ get the wrong idea!” He yelled, running at full speed.

 

        “H-hey! Wait!” I began dashing behind him, doing my very best to keep up. At first, I didn’t know what he was talking about, but within seconds my mind found the answer. If we were late she would accuse us of _that_. I cringed slightly, increasing my pace as soon as I did so.

 

        When we made it back to the apartment, I noticed S/N standing right next to the apartment door with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. I nervously threw my hand up, shooting her a large, forced smile. She narrowed her eyes at me, then shot Kokichi a glance before returning her attention to me.

 

        “Soooo, what have you two been up to?” She asked, a sinister look appearing upon her face. “Hopefully nothing _strange_.”

 

        “We had coffee at the bakery then we came straight back here,” I said bluntly.

 

        “It’s not my fault she’s slow,” Kokichi chimed in, crossing his arms and averting his gaze. He was pretending to play it cool, but he appeared to be afraid of this girl—what a wuss.

 

        “___!” S/N suddenly shouted, pointing her finger at me. I suddenly stood up straight, biting my lip.

 

        “Y-yes?” I stuttered out in surprise, a small, nervous laugh escaping my lips.

 

        “You. Me. Private. Conversation,” she emphasized each word, then glared at Kokichi for a moment before looking back towards me. Kokichi got the message, then hurriedly disappeared inside the apartment, leaving me alone with my sister.

 

        “Okay…” I said, hoping for her to continue on.

 

        “My friend, or new roommate, is waiting in the car since you guys took so long,” she said, rolling her eyes. “She suggested that you and _that guy_ come over to our new place tomorrow to help us celebrate.”

 

        “That’s nice of her,” I stated. “But do you really have to call him _that guy_ , S/N?” I shot her an annoyed look.

 

        “You call him Chi, but that sounds like some gross pet name,” she said, cringing. “He has an actual name, right?”

 

        “That’s what he wanted to be called. I didn’t come up with that!” I replied, getting a bit defensive. “His name is,” I paused, trying to think of a name. “...Ugh, Chikara...?” I said slowly, unsure of the name I made up on the spot.

 

        “Okay, that’s better,” she replied, clasping her hands together. “My friend’s name is Tsumugi.” She smiled, placing a hand on her hip. “Does that name ring a bell, ___?”

 

        “Actually,” I started, placing my finger to my chin and narrowing my eyes,“It does sound a bit familiar. Have I met her before?”

 

        “Nope!” She sang, twirling slightly. “Anyway, we’ll come pick the two of you up tomorrow, okay?”

 

        “Okay, but wh—”

 

        “6:00 PM,” she said, cutting off my words. Afterwards, she began prancing away from me. “See you then!” She called, disappearing from sight, not even giving me the opportunity to answer.

 

        “...See you later?” I spoke to myself, tilting my head to the side. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, I began to feel that strange feeling within my gut again. I placed my hand over my stomach, cringing slightly. "Strange," I muttered.

 

        Once S/N was gone, I entered the apartment; an exasperated sigh escaped my lips. I made my way over to the couch, plopping down on it and closing my eyes. After a moment or so, I had the feeling that I was being watched. My eyes fluttered open, only to be met by purple ones.

 

        There stood Kokichi Ouma—now my one and only roommate. I eyed him silently, noticing that he had removed his hair tie and gotten changed out of his work clothes. He wore a baggy, purple shirt accompanied by black pajama pants. Suddenly, I shifted my gaze, attempting to focus on whatever was on the television.

 

        “So, she’s finally gone now?” He asked.

 

        “Yep,” I said, glancing back towards Kokichi, then returning my attention towards the television. “Looks like you feel more comfortable now that she’s gone, huh?”

 

        “Honestly, yeah,” he said, plopping down next to me. “I’m glad it’s just the two of us now.”

 

        “Yeah?” I replied, glancing at him through the corner of my eye. He appeared to have loosened up quite a bit—was it really just because S/N was gone?

 

        “Mmhm.” He placed his arms behind his head, leaning against the back of the couch.

 

        After that, a wave of silence fell over the both of us. I eyed him through the corner of my eye, trying not to make it obvious that I was staring. Now that my sister was gone, things were a bit...different. S/N was the only person I had ever shared an apartment with before, so I knew that I would have to get used to having just Kokichi as my roommate. I continued to eye him, noticing the focused gaze upon his face. I eyed him further, noticing his long, purple locks hanging freely, flowing slightly due to the ceiling fan. I had gotten used to his hair being tied back for work, but to be honest, I liked it better when it was down. I had the sudden urge to touch his long, silky locks, but smothered the thought soon after it entered my mind. I averted my eyes, looking towards the television.

 

        “Hey, ___,” I heard a low, soft voice escape his lips. Hesitantly, I turned towards him, noticing the blank stare upon his face.

 

        “What?” I muttered, my eyes meeting his violet orbs.

 

        “I should probably thank you more,” he laughed lightly, his gaze softening. “Because you’ve done a lot for me, and I’ve been sort of a dick or whatever.”

 

        “It’s fine,” I replied. “You don’t have to, really.” I laughed nervously, gripping the fabric of the couch as I averted my gaze.

 

        “I want to get to the bottom of what the Danganronpa staff did to you,” he stated.

 

        “H-huh?” I asked, looking back up towards the boy, noticing the pure, determined look within his eyes.

 

        “___, I promise you that I’ll make things right. That’s how I’ll thank you,” he replied softly, his determined look never faltering.

 

        “Kokichi you don’t have to do that for me,” I muttered, a pit beginning to form in my stomach. I clenched my fist, placing it against my chest as my my heart began to speed up. “It could be dangerous.”

 

        “___, I swear those scum will pay,” he stated sternly, his expression becoming more serious. “And when I’m finished with them, they will grovel at our feet like the peasants they are.”

 

        “Pffftt,” I suddenly let a loud giggle escape my lips, causing Kokichi to shoot me an annoyed look.

 

        “Hey! I was being serious!” He spat, scrunching up his nose in annoyance as he turned away, pretending to pay attention to the television.

 

        “Yeah, yeah, I know,” I said, laughing lightly. “Well, whatever you do, just be careful, alright?”

 

        “...Okay,” he finally said, propping his feet on the coffee table. I mentally sighed, realizing that he was getting a bit _too_ comfortable with my sister gone.

 

        “Hey, if you really want to thank me, then I need you to agree to something.” I said, a bit of hesitation in my voice. “S/N and her friend want both of us to come over to their place tomorrow night.”

 

        “...Fine,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “I can deal with that. I just don’t want to have to live with her ever again...”

 

        “But, you still have to work with her,” I said in a matter of fact tone, smirking. “And that probably won’t change for quite some time.”

 

        “...Right,” he muttered, pressing his head against the back of the couch. “Great…”

 

 

-

 

 

_“Hey, Akari, why did you stop back here?” The voice of a young Kokichi Ouma sounded through the small, vacant street. He approached a young, brunette girl that was sitting on the steps of a large, seemingly abandoned building. “I thought we were having fun.” A frown settled upon the boy’s face._

 

_“Sorry, Chi,” she shot him a small, tired smile as she lifted her head, meeting his eyes. “I needed a break.”_

 

_“Is something wrong?” He asked, taking a seat next to the girl, not breaking eye contact. “Lately, you haven’t been keeping up with me.”_

 

_The young girl shook her head, her smile never faltering. “Mr. and Mrs. Kondo are probably worried since we snuck off…” She placed her hands on her lap as they trembled slightly. “Don’t you think we should head home now?”_

 

_“Why won’t you answer my question?” Kokichi asked, his voice full of concern. He tilted his head to the side, seemingly trying to read her._

 

_“Kokichi,” she began, shifting her gaze to the concrete and narrowing her eyes, “how would you feel if I suddenly disappeared?_

 

_“Don’t joke around like that,” he said bluntly, taking a stand._

 

_“I’m not joking,” she replied softly, looking up towards the standing boy._

 

_“Then what are you saying?” His expression was blank, but his lip quivered slightly. She seemed to take notice of this, as she flinched slightly._

 

_“Y-you know how Mr. and Mrs. Kondo suddenly said that I wasn’t allowed to go out anymore?” She stuttered slightly, which caught the attention of Kokichi. He eyed her curiously, his expression full of distress._

 

_“Yeah,” he simply replied._

 

 _“It’s because I’m sick,” she said, now clutching the front of her shirt. “I snuck out with you today because I’m scared that I won’t be able to for much longer.” Tears began to well up in her eyes. “I j-just wanted to have fun with you one last time, but_... _”_

 

_“It’s going to be okay, alright?” Kokichi quickly said, forcing a smile to his lips. “Whatever sickness you have, you’ll get better.” He offered her his hand, his gaze softening. “And if you can’t go outside, then we’ll just have fun inside.”_

 

_She took his hand, then he pulled her to her feet. When she came to her feet, she stumbled backwards, appearing to have a hard time balancing. Immediately, Kokichi threw her arm over his shoulder, helping her stay on her feet. She frowned as she stared down at her own feet._

 

_“Thank you,” she muttered, sadness still evident in her voice._

 

_“When we get back, we can play whatever you want,” he said, a fake, bright voice escaping his lips. “I’ll even play that dumb girly game you like so much.” With that, the the young brunette shot him a small, genuine smile._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Thank you for the reads, comments, and favorites.   
> This chapter turned out a bit longer, but hopefully that's a good thing. I've been sick this week, so I hope that didn't negatively affect this chapter. 
> 
> I'll try and get a new chapter up by next week, but no promises.   
> I hope you all have a wonderful day! 


	5. The Kind Liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been sick and busy.  
> Honestly, I may take some time off from updating since I'm extra busy this month. 
> 
> This chapter ended up being over 5,000 words long, so I hope that makes up for the wait at least a little.  
> Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, and commenting! You guys have no idea how much it means to me!

  
 

_A large, white room came into view. The bland, lackluster room was adorned with many large, pod-like structures. The pods were lined up neatly, each of them shut tightly, excluding the one door that appeared to be ajar. As if on cue, the door flew open, revealing the small, teenage form of Kokichi Ouma. Strangely, he wasn’t wearing his killing game getup; he was wearing a plain, average high school uniform._

 

_Kokichi stumbled out of the large, pod-like prison, lazily rubbing his eyes. When his eyes fluttered open, he took notice of the many pods adorning the room. Curiously, he ran his fingers down the side of one of the structures, feeling the cool metal against his fingertips. He narrowed his eyes, placing a finger to his chin. He cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion enveloping his face._

 

_Suddenly, the sound of a loud crash and incomprehensible bickering caught the young boy’s attention. He abruptly turned towards the direction of the noise, noticing a large, white door with a small window. Hesitantly, he walked up to the door, pressing his body against it. When he peered through the window, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He began pulling on the doorknob, desperately trying to reach what was on the other side._

 

_“What the hell are you doing?” He called out, banging his hand against the door. “H-hey!”_

 

_“Ahem,” a voice sounded behind Kokichi, causing him to swiftly turn around. “You all went in hours ago. Why are you still awake?”_

 

_“H-how did I get here?” The small boy stuttered out, placing his hand to his chest. “What are you talking about?”_

 

_“Ah, so your memories have already been taken like they should have been,” the man stated in a matter of fact tone. “But, that doesn’t explain why you, but none of the others, have woken up.” The man narrowed his eyes, shifting his gaze upwards. “How peculiar…”_

 

_“Taken memories?” The boy nervously looked around, quickly glancing at the door behind him before returning his attention to the man before him. “And that girl out there,” he said, tightening his fist. “What did you guys do to her?”_

 

_“That’s none of your concern,” the man said bluntly, motioning for Kokichi to move away from the door. “Just let it go and return to your pod.”_

 

_“The hell it’s not...” Kokichi muttered, biting his lip. Just as he was about to attempt to flee, one of the staff members entered through the door behind him, grabbing onto his arms. A ‘tch’ sound escaped the boy’s lips, a look of anger and confusion upon his face. “Damn it…”_

 

_“So, change of plans,” the staff member, who was holding Kokichi, said; a hint of worry was in his voice. “The seventeenth student is a no go.”_

 

_“Excuse me?”_

 

_“There was a malfunction with the light.” The staff member averted his eyes, tightening his grip on the still, focused Kokichi. “Or rather, a screw up from the new guy.”_

 

_“Tsumugi is going to be outraged. You are aware of this, correct?”_

 

_“...Tsumugi?” Kokichi spoke in a whisper. Once those words left his lips, the previously still boy began to struggle within the man’s grip. He managed to kick his captor, allowing him the chance to flee._

 

_Kokichi dashed out the large white door, making his way into the room he had previously been peering into. He stopped for a few seconds, frantically glancing around the room; he appeared to be searching for something. When he heard the tapping of shoes behind him, he began running again. He had no particular destination in mind—he just wanted to be anywhere but where he was._

 

_Flash._

 

_Suddenly, the boy stopped like a deer caught in headlights. A bright, white flash surrounded him, causing his head and eyes to feel heavy. He desperately tried to keep himself upright, but to no avail. Kokichi fell to the checkered linoleum floor, a loud thud echoing throughout the area. He weakly lifted his head, noticing a dark silhouette amid the light. He tried to focus on said silhouette, but he failed—he succumbed to the light._

 

 

-

 

 

        As the time for S/N and her friend to arrive approached, I became increasingly worried about Kokichi’s true identity being discovered. I began digging through a small box upon the shelf in the living room, not caring that I had scattered the box’s contents everywhere. Once I had thrown nearly everything out of the box, I finally found what I had been looking for—my old glasses. A sigh of relief escaped my throat.

 

        “What are you doing?” Kokichi asked, rising from the couch and approaching me. “Isn’t it almost time to leave?”

 

        “Yeah,” I replied, opening the case and revealing the large, black framed glasses. “That’s why I want you to wear these.”

 

        “Hm...” He mused, his gaze shifting towards the glasses.

 

        “Most people are too dumb to notice who you are just because your hair is tied back.” I removed the glasses from the case, holding them in front of his face, surveying the look. “Buuuttt, we don’t know if S/N’s friend is as dumb as she is.”

 

        “You really think these will do anything?” He focused on the glasses, squinting his eyes slightly. “They will probably mess up my vision, you know.”

 

        “They might help your vision,” I said, still peering at the glasses I held in front of the boy’s face. “Are you sure you aren’t blind?”

 

        Without giving him time to respond, I pushed the glasses onto his face. He scrunched up his nose, his eyes widening for a few seconds. Using two fingers, he lightly pushed the glasses up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

        “Huh,” he muttered, a hint of surprise in his voice. “So that’s how it is.”

 

        “Can you see through them?”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied. He leaned forwards a bit, gripping the glasses as he locked eyes with me; a slightly surprised expression upon his face. “So, this is what you  _actually_  look like.”

 

        “Surprised?” I laughed lightly, nervously fiddling with my sleeve.

 

        “Eh, things were easier when you were a blur,” he stated bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. He returned to his previous position, his expression morphing into a slightly annoyed one.

 

        “You dickwad,” I muttered, averting my gaze and crossing my arms.

 

        “Oh, so that’s how you’re going to interpret that,” he said, a small smirk appearing on his lips. “It’s not like I expected anything different.”

 

        “You’re extra snippy today.”

 

        “Well, I’m about to enter hell, you know?” He shrugged his shoulders before sauntering back over to the couch.“Might as well enjoy myself before I go.”

 

        “I can’t blame you, really,” I said bluntly, taking a seat next to him. “S/N acts a bit...hostile towards you.”

 

        “I think bitchy is a more suitable word,” he said, propping his feet on the coffee table. “Don’t you agree?”

 

        “Eh,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. As much as I cared for my sister, he wasn’t wrong.

 

        After waiting for a bit longer, I got a text from S/N, so Kokichi and I exited the apartment. We both noticed S/N yelling and flailing her arms out the passenger side window of a car. I held back a giggle as I approached the vehicle, Kokichi following closely behind me like a child following their mother. Kokichi and I climbed into the back of the car, being immediately bombarded by S/N’s non stop yammering. I glanced over at the boy next to me, noticing the anxious, horrified look upon his face; it made my stomach churn. I felt the sudden urge to reach towards him—to try and comfort him in some way, but shook my head, ultimately deciding against it.

 

        “Hi, ___!” The polite, excited voice of a woman came from the driver seat. I shifted my gaze upwards, taking notice of the woman turned towards me. “My name is Tsumugi. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

        I stared at her for a bit longer than I probably should have. I cocked my head to the side, gazing at her long, blue locks that were tied back into a low ponytail. I shifted my gaze higher, finally locking eyes with the woman. Something about her eyes made me feel...uneasy?

 

        “It’s nice to meet you too,” I finally said, shooting her a forced smile. I glanced over at Kokichi, who was turned towards the window. I internally sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to want to converse. “And this is my roommate Chikara.”

 

        “Hi, Chikara,” Tsumugi beamed, turning towards Kokichi. “So, I hear you’re ___’s new roommate?”

 

        Suddenly, Kokichi ripped his eyes away from the window, turning towards Tsumugi. A bright, cocky smile appeared on his lips. I narrowed my eyes, my jaw dropping slightly at the sight before me. Merely seconds ago, he appeared rather distraught, but his attitude seemed to have changed within the blink of an eye. The sudden change was rather unsettling.

 

        “Yeah, for the time being,” he replied smugly, his smile widening. “Geez, I wish ___ would give me time to speak for myself. It’s  _pretty_  annoying how she just butts in.“ Annoyance was evident in his voice, but his words were a tad playful as well.

 

        “Oh, come on now,” Tsumugi said with a laugh. “From what I’ve heard from S/N, she seems great.”

 

        “She’s a bit of a pain to live with.” Kokichi shrugged his shoulders, lazily placing his arms behind his back. “Eh, but I guess it’s a bit too late to change my mind now.”

 

        “Well, screw you too,” I mumbled, crossing my arms. If it would have been just Kokichi and I in the car, he would have gotten clocked right then and there.

 

        Soon enough, the four of us arrived at S/N and Tsumugi’s place. When I walked into the living room, the first thing I noticed was the abundance of boxes scattered everywhere. S/N was probably still unpacking; she did tend to put things off for as long as possible.

 

        Tsumugi sat down on the couch, and Kokichi immediately plopped down next to her. Hesitantly, I sat next to Kokichi, glancing at him suspiciously, then turning my attention towards S/N. S/N plopped down on a large, throne-like chair, sitting in a rather unladylike position. Despite my irritation, she still managed to elicit a giggle from me.

 

        “So, do you guys want to order a pizza or...something?” S/N asked.

 

        “S/N, you invited us over and didn’t even have a plan?” I rolled my eyes, a small smile appearing on my lips. “That’s so...like  _you_.”

 

        “Uhhh,” S/N nervously scratched the side of her head.“...No?”

 

        “Pizza is unacceptable!” Tsumugi declared, taking a stand and pointing towards herself. “I’ll cook dinner for us!”

 

        “You can cook, Tsumugi?” S/N asked, a curious stare appearing on her face. “Since when?”

 

        “Well, I did pick up some things from watching anime...” Tsumugi whispered, rubbing the side of her arm with a nervous expression. “I think…?”

 

        “Let me help!” Kokichi suddenly blurted out, pouncing to his feet. “I can cook too!”

 

        “H-hey! Me too!” I yelled out, taking a stand as well.

 

        “No, ___. Stop butting in,” Kokichi said, glancing towards me with an annoyed expression. “You’ll try to cook everything. Let someone else have the glory for once.”

 

        “H-huh?” I choked out. I clenched my fists, shooting the boy an angry glare. “I wasn’t trying to—”

 

        “Stay. Out. Of. The. Kitchen,” Kokichi cut off my words, a stern, threatening glare upon his face. “Capisce?”

 

        I had the urge to slap him across the face, but I decided that I would let it go; at least until we returned home. I silently sat back down on the couch, a scowl upon my face. I eyed Tsumugi and Kokichi as the two of them headed towards the kitchen, both of them laughing and joking around. Something about the situation seemed...off. Kokichi wasn’t one to blindly trust anyone; he still had trouble opening up to me. The way his attitude changed out of the blue really concerned me. Just what was going through that boy’s head? Why was he being extra rude to me? Sure, he had been rude before, but I could tell that he was just joking around; it didn’t feel quite the same this time around.

 

        “So, Chikara seems to be getting along with Tsumugi,” S/N said, a smirk appearing on her lips. “I feel a ship coming on,” she sang, playfully nudging me.

 

        “You and your weird ass ships,” I replied bluntly, my gaze fixated on the cloud of flour in the kitchen. “They’re making a mess.”

 

        “Maybe we should have stayed roommates and let them room together.” S/N narrowed her eyes, attempting to make out the silhouettes in the cloudy room. “I mean, I never thought Chikara was a good roommate for you,” she said. “But, they look like they’re having fun.”

 

        “It’s just...strange,” I mused, lightly stroking my chin. “He’s acting different.”

 

        “Nah, he’s just being a dick like always.” Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her lips. “Wait, are you jealous or something?” S/N teased, eliciting a scoff from me.

 

        “I’m just concerned,” I replied, my gaze still upon the duo in the kitchen. “...For some reason.”

 

        “You know, that guy is _really_  starting to remind me of someone I’ve seen before; especially tonight,” S/N mused, leaning forward in her chair. “...Now if I could just figure out who it is.” She muttered under her breath.

 

        “N-no use in thinking about it too much,” I stuttered out, desperate to change her train of thought. “We’ve got other things to worry about right now.”

 

        “Like your apparent jealousy?” S/N snickered, propping her head on her hand as she shot me a smug smile.

 

        “No,” I stated bluntly, growing fed up with her taunting. “I’m concerned about what they’re going to try to feed us.”

 

        “I’ll eat anything, really,” S/N said, lazily stretching her arms. “So long as it’s not poisoned, I’m good.” She rested her head against the back of the chair, a yawn escaping her mouth. “I’m starving and I’m tired…”

 

        After what seemed like hours, Tsumugi and Kokichi came out of the kitchen with proud looks upon their faces, both of them covered in who knows what. I eyed them for a second, then looked towards S/N—she was out cold. Without hesitation, I leaned towards her and smacked her on the head. An annoyed groan left her lips as her eyes shot open. In retaliation, she slapped me back, causing a yelp to escape my mouth. The both of us just glared at each other, each of us rubbing our injured areas.

 

        “Wow, you two are cranky,” Kokichi said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

 

        “Come on, both of you,” Tsumugi said, pointing her finger towards S/N and I. “I didn’t slave over a hot stove for nothing!”

 

        “Tsumugi, you didn’t use the stove once,” Kokichi stated bluntly.

 

        “Oh, I guess you’re right,” Tsumugi laughed nervously. “...Yeah.”

 

        “What did you cook without the stove?” I asked, tilting my head to the side with a confused expression.

 

        “Head into the dining room and find out,” Kokichi said, his words almost sounding menacing.

 

        Kokichi and Tsumugi began heading towards the dining room, S/N and I following suit. Once we had all entered, Kokichi plopped down in the chair next to Tsumugi. S/N sat across from Kokichi, while I sat across from Tsumugi. I idly sat there, picking at the strange meal that the two of them had concocted. I couldn’t even begin to describe what sort of abomination they had created, but all in all it didn’t taste  _too_  horrible.

 

        As the night progressed, I became consumed by my own thoughts. I found myself thinking hard about Kokichi’s actions. The behavior he had displayed had been rather fishy. He spent the entire night stuck to Tsumugi’s side, and wouldn’t dare come near me. It almost felt like our first meeting all over again—me trying to invade his space, but him pushing me away. Had our relationship regressed? Even if he harbored hatred, or disdain for me, him clinging to anyone so quickly, or blindly trusting them seemed rather unlikely—but it had happened. Just what had Tsumugi elicited from him? Why? As my thoughts raged, an unsettling feeling began slowly rising within my gut.

 

        After the night finally came to an end, Tsumugi drove the two of us home. Tsumugi and Kokichi sat in the front, while S/N and I sat in the back. I stared out the window, trying to drown out the strange, oddly happy sounding conversation between Tsumugi and Kokichi. In an attempt to further distract myself, I began using my fingers to doodle on the foggy car window.

 

      When we finally arrived back at my apartment, I quickly said goodbye to S/N and Tsumugi, using the fact that I had work tomorrow as an excuse to depart as soon as possible. As I walked away, Kokichi continued to chat with Tsumugi and S/N. I bit my lip slightly, the strange, painful feeling still continuing to rise within my gut. I felt my fists tighten a bit as I approached the door, my hand trembling slightly as I reached for the door knob.

 

        When I stepped through the door, an overwhelming surge of pain traveled through my head, accompanied by the increasing pain in my stomach. I couldn’t take it anymore; it was all too much. I pressed my fingers against my temples, stumbling over to the couch. When I collapsed on the couch, the misplaced memories of Kokichi began playing through my head once again. The exact same memories I had witnessed previously were swirling through my mind—but why now? Why were they surfacing again?

 

        As the memories played through my mind once again, my eyes began to feel heavy and my vision became unfocused. I rested my head against the arm of the couch, placing my arm over my eyes in an attempt to block out the light. A low, pained murmur escaped my lips as everything began to fade to black—peace at last.

 

        “....___?” I heard the soft, faint whisper of a male voice enter my ears.

 

        I groaned softly, my eyes opening slightly—only to be met by a blur of colors. I remained still, a tired, bland look upon my face. I peered up, noticing someone towering over my form. When a hand reached towards me, a strange feeling of uneasiness consumed me—the same feeling I felt when I was first abducted by the Danganronpa staff. I slapped the hand away, immediately shielding my face with my arms.

 

        “L-leave me alone,” I muttered, my voice muffled by my shield.  “P-please don’t.”

 

        “....___?” The voice sounded rather confused. “It’s just me,” they said softly, a hint of concern in their words.

 

        I uncovered my face, narrowing my eyes as my vision began to normalize. When my eyes met those of my concerned, confused roommate a small wave of relief washed over me. My gaze softened as I examined his large, violet orbs that remained framed by the glasses I had given him. I no longer felt threatened.

 

        “...Kokichi?”

 

        “Look, I know you’re probably scared because of what happened tonight,” he said. He sat down near the end of the couch, making sure to sit on the edge so not to disrupt me. I could feel the couch sink a bit, and I also felt the fabric of his pants brush against my leg. “I don’t blame you,” he muttered. He reached up, removing his hair tie and allowing his locks to flow freely.

 

        “Huh?” I tilted my head to the side, slowly rising into a sitting position as I eyed him curiously.

 

        “It took everything I had to keep it together. I really wanted to cut her throat,” his words were soft, but I could tell that anger was hidden within them. “Obviously, I still want to make everything right, but I never expected to find her like this.” He ripped his eyes away from mine, his gaze meeting the wall as a scowl settled upon his face.

 

        “What are you talking about?” I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

 

        “Tsumugi and the killing game,” he stated, propping his elbow on the arm of the couch. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already.” He nestled his face within his hand.

 

        “I don’t...” My words trailed off as I lifted my knees, wrapping my arms around them as confusion enveloped me. “...I just don’t know what you’re on about.” I gazed at him as he continued to peer at nothing, hoping to find some sort of answer.

 

        “Oh,” he mused, turning towards me and meeting my eyes again.“You don’t already know then.” He ripped his eyes away from mine, shifting his gaze upwards. “Shit,” he muttered.

 

        “Know what?” I asked, anxiety rising within me. “Kokichi, spill it night now,” I said, my voice becoming a bit more stern.

 

        “No,” he simply said, crossing his arms as he avoided eye contact. “Just forget it.”

 

        “Kokichi, I’m begging you,” I reached forward, tightly latching onto his wrist. My action caught his attention, causing him to finally meet my gaze. I narrowed my eyes as they became a bit cloudy. I lightly bit my lip, attempting to keep my cool. “...Whatever it is, I can handle it. I’m not a child.”

 

        “Tsumugi was the mastermind of the killing game…” He finally said, his words drowned in disgust. “She’s to blame for everything that happened to me,” he shifted his gaze for a few seconds, seemingly hesitating, “...And probably what happened to you too.”

 

        “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it,” I muttered, releasing the boy’s wrist. “Something felt off, but I didn’t know what.” I balled up my fist, placing it to my chest. “So, that means that the way you were acting tonight...” I narrowed my eyes, relief and sorrow swirling within me at the same time. “It was all...a lie.”

 

        “I had to, damn it!” He suddenly spat, catching me off guard. “___, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to end everything right then and there.” An inaudible gasp escaped my lips when I noticed the cloudiness in his eyes. “But, I couldn’t just…” he trailed off.

 

        Kokichi Ouma—the boy that lied in game, but despised lies out, had admitted to lying to me. Even though he had claimed that he hated lies, his memories proved that he used them frequently before the game, but not in a selfish manner. The lies he told were harmless, white lies—lies to be kind to people. He didn’t like admitting to them, but I found nothing wrong with them; to me, his lies were admirable.

 

        “I know, Kokichi,” I said, my gaze softening. “I meant what I said when I said that not all lies are bad—specifically the lies from your true self.” My words were low and soft, yet seeping with confidence. “I think you did what was smart. I’m not sure I would have been able to pull off an act like that.”

 

        “...Yeah,” he muttered, a small, painful laugh escaping his lips. “I hated having to play buddy buddy with that...scum.”  He shifted his gaze upwards, focusing on the ceiling. “Shit, I thought you knew what I was doing; I thought you got the memo.” A small smile tugged at his lips.“I guess I put too much faith in you.”

 

        “If you were in my position you would have been confused too,” I said, a small giggle slipping out, catching his attention.

 

        “Eh, maybe,” he stated, meeting my eyes again. “Or perhaps not? I’m not your average bear.”

 

        “You’re not your average anything, Kokichi,” I stated bluntly, shrugging my shoulders.

 

        “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he replied.

 

        “You had me worried there,” I said, a small, nervous smile upon my lips. “I thought you were back to the old, _‘I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you’_  Kokichi that I chased into an alley.

 

        “You know...” His expression faded into a bland, yet slightly nervous stare. “You know that I lied to protect you, right?”

 

        “...”

 

        “Lets say Tsumugi realizes that I’m Kokichi Ouma,” he stated, clasping his hands together and placing them on his lap. “She would likely target you just to make me suffer.”

 

        “...Me?” Anxiety hit me like a truck as I nervously rubbed my arm.

 

        The thought of being targeted by the Danganronpa staff again made me sick to my stomach. Since I had no idea why they decided to drop me from the killing game, a cloud of dread had been hanging over my head ever since I recovered the memory. Would they come for me again? Would they come for Kokichi again? The thought alone caused a cold shiver to travel down my spine.

 

        “The mastermind targets the people you care about in order to make you suffer—in order to drive you to murder, or leave you in a state of despair,” he said, the disdain and fear evident in his voice.

 

        “Do you think another game could begin?” I asked, fear rising within my voice. “T-that I could be...targeted again?” I choked out, biting my lip. “And what about S/N!” I blurted out, my eyes becoming watery. I removed my now shaking hand from my chest, digging my fingernails into the couch in an attempt to cope with the fear. “Kokichi, if something happens to her I don’t know what I—”

 

        “It’s going to be fine, ___,” he said, cutting off my words; his words were calm and kind. I raised an eyebrow, a bit caught off guard by his sudden shift in emotion. “We just have to be careful, alright? Play things carefully, you know?”

 

        “...Yeah?” I nervously replied, my hands trembling slightly.

 

        “I know things seem bad, but finding the mastermind was the first step in the right direction,” he said, shooting me a seemingly forced smile. “It’s the first step towards making things right for you, for me, and everyone else that was subjected to that sick game.”

 

        “But, S-S/N…” I trailed off, my vision becoming blurred by the water daring to spill from my eyes.

 

        “___, she will be fine. I promise,” he said, placing his hand over the top of mine. “I just need you to promise me that you won’t question my actions from here on out.”

 

        “What do you mean?” I asked, my voice rising. “What the hell are you going to do?” I choked out, a single tear sliding down my cheek. “...No...”

 

        Suddenly, I felt a warm sensation upon my forehead—a kiss? My eyes widened a bit, waterfalls crashing down my cheeks as a hint of pink emerged upon them. Kokichi backed away, returning to his previous sitting position. He shot me a warm, kind smile; though, I noticed the hint of nervousness within his expression. At this, a bright smile emerged on my face, my lips finally curling into a smile—a genuine smile.

 

        In all Kokichi’s memories I had witnessed, he used kind words, a smile, and his actions to encourage, or lift up others. He acted as if he was fine, while he was hurting deep down—he lied. Had the memories surfaced to remind me of that? Though his actions were admirable, I didn’t particularly like seeing him hurt. As he lifted others up, he fell down deeper. Perhaps I could pull him back to the surface?

 

        “I’ll protect you and S/N no matter the costs,” he whispered softly. “And when all this is over, I’ll  _try_  and be nicer to your sister.”

 

        As soon as he shut his mouth, I abruptly launched myself towards him. As I flew towards him, I saw the confused, nervous look upon his face. A small laugh escaped my lips as I hit him like a brick, causing a gasp to escape his lips. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin against his shoulder.

 

        “And I’ll protect you no matter the cost,” I murmured softly. “Because your antics are entertaining and a world without you would be  _pretty_  boring,” I said teasingly. Once those words left my lips, I felt his arms snake around me as well, not nearly as hesitant as before.

 

        Though the words that left my lips were a tad humourous, or laughable, they were the utter truth. Since the beginning, I had felt the need to protect Kokichi. Even though I didn’t completely understand my feelings in the beginning, I pursued them nonetheless—I didn’t let him get away. Whenever he had a hopeless, dreadful look upon his face, I felt a painful feeling within me. Perhaps he felt the same way when he witnessed despair from those he cared about? Perhaps that was why he used lies to lift others up—to lift me up?

 

        The more I thought about Kokichi’s motivations, the more I began to wonder about his true feelings and intentions. Had he meant it when he said he wanted to protect S/N and I, or was that just a kind lie to soothe me? Was that kiss just a kind, soothing gesture, or something else? For a moment, I entertained the thought that it may have been more than a kind gesture, but quickly abandoned it before delving deeper into it. Though his lies weren’t told with bad intentions, they were undoubtedly confusing. Would I ever get to the bottom of Kokichi Ouma? Would I ever uncover the truth hidden within the kind liar?

 

 

-

 

 

_“I’ll show her what sort of leader I can be. I’ll show everyone,” Kokichi declared, a look of confidence within his eyes as he pointed towards the camera. “In the end, I’ll be the savior!”_

 

_The boy took a few steps closer to the camera. He let his arms fall to his sides, balling each of them up into fists. He widened his eyes, his hands trembling slightly._

 

_“And that’s why you have to pick me for Danganronpa!” The boy eyed the camera, a look of desperation in his eyes. He tightened his fists, biting down on his lip. “If you choose me, I promise I won’t be boring.”_

 

_The boy averted his gaze for a moment, a look of contemplation upon his face. His lip quivered slightly. He placed a trembling fist to his chest. He took a deep breath, then exhaled._

 

_“And I’ll do whatever it takes to survive to the end, no matter the cost,” he finally said, averting his eyes from the camera.“...Because I don’t want to live in a world without her,” he mumbled._


	6. It's Too Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having fun during the holidays.   
> It took me a while to finish this chapter, but I finally finished it. It ended up being pretty long.  
> 
> Thank you all so much for the favorites, comments, and support. It means so much to me and gives me the inspiration to continue this fanfiction.   
> Also, I won't be updating again until after Christmas. I'll probably still work on this a bit in my free time, but I'm going to mainly focus on other things until after the holidays. 
> 
> Have a nice day, and thank you all again! 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the chapter.

     I drew some art for this chapter if anyone is interested. 

Link to image on my DA: <https://www.deviantart.com/kalonkittiekat/art/Kokichi-Snowy-City-776289373>

* * *

 

        It had been a little over a week since Kokichi and I had came face to face with the mastermind of the killing game—the very person that had put Kokichi through a traumatic experience, and attempted to throw me into the same hell. When I learned that the person behind the game was sharing a living space with my sister, I was absolutely horrified. Even though the killing game appeared to be over for good, I questioned Tsumugi’s intentions. Why on earth did she choose to room with S/N? Did she have malicious plans for the future, or was she just trying to live out the rest of her life as a normal person?

 

 

        Kokichi promised me that S/N would be fine, but even so, I was worrying about her nonstop. I found myself calling her every single day, asking how her day went; it got to the point where she stopped answering all my messages. Whenever I mentioned heading to her place to check on her, Kokichi was adamant that I not go alone. In fact, he even suggested that I not walk to or from work on my own, or anywhere unless accompanied by him or someone I knew I could trust. As frustrating as that was, I knew it was unsafe for me to be alone. I had been kidnapped before. The two of us appeared free, and yet we felt like we were being targeted—but were we really? The overwhelming fear hanging over us had made the two of us grow rather wary—especially Kokichi. Despite that fear, I was growing increasingly sick of having to be on guard at all times—I just wanted it to end. Was being so on edge really necessary?

 

        When it was nearly time for my shift to be over, the creaking of the store door pulled me from my thoughts, causing me to stumble a bit as I approached the front counter. Finally, I handed the waiting customer their bag of sweets, apologizing with a bashful expression. I noticed a small snicker come from behind the customer. When the customer stepped away, I took notice of the newly arrived Kokichi as he took a seat at one of the tables near the window.

 

        Once my shift had ended, I made my way over to my roommate. He silently peered out the window, focusing on the falling snow. When I sat down across from him, his gaze shifted towards me. A small, seemingly forced smile appeared on his lips as he pushed one of the paper cups towards me. At this, I tried to force a smile, but to no avail. I gently lifted the cup to my lips, enjoying the minty, chocolate flavor—peppermint hot chocolate.

 

        “Thank you,” I spoke softly, meeting his gaze as I gently placed the cup down. “I really appreciate it.”

 

        “Hm,” Kokichi mused, tapping his finger against the lid of his cup. “Not even a smile today?” He lazily propped his elbow on the table, eyeing me curiously. “That’s weird.”

 

        “We’re always extra busy around Christmas time,” I stated bluntly, still failing to feign enthusiasm. “With that and everything else, I’m a bit overwhelmed I guess.”

 

        “Yeah, yesterday sucked for me,” he stated, a tad of annoyance in his tone. “But walking to and from the bakery in the snow is what really pisses me off.”

 

        “If it bothers you that much then you shouldn’t go out in the cold any more than you have to.” I averted my eyes, now focusing on the cup before me. “I’m fine,” I muttered.

 

        “I know you’re scared, stop trying to hide it,” he stated in a matter of fact tone. “Now that we’ve came face to face with her, you know we can’t just do as we please anymore.”

 

        The way he spoke like he knew how I felt got under my skin. It bothered me because he couldn’t be more right about me. Kokichi could see through my lies rather easily; to him, I was vulnerable. Most saw me as a strong, confident and level-headed manager of a bakery, but deep down I was the opposite—weak, insecure, and rash. 

 

        “I never said I wasn’t scared,” I admitted, exasperation evident in my voice. “I’m just tired of constantly being on edge and wondering if S/N is okay.” Hesitantly, I looked up, focusing on his face, but avoiding his gaze. “Even when she texts me that she’s fine, somehow I have a hard time believing it…”

 

        “Sorry, but we have to endure it right now,” he stated bluntly. “You’re too rash and if you’re not careful things will go to hell.”

 

        “...We?” I asked quietly, anger apparent in my voice. “ _Your sister_ isn’t in danger!” I suddenly spat. “What kind of sister would I be if I just sat by and let something happen to her, huh?” 

 

        “I-I...” he trailed off, a look of hesitation and distress instantly appearing on his face. “Just...forget it,” he muttered, turning his face towards the window, letting his bangs obscure his vision. I couldn’t tell if he was sad or angry—perhaps both?

 

        “...Huh?” I asked softly, my anger vanishing instantly. I tilted my head to the side, taking notice of the dark, stressed look upon his face. 

 

        “Can we just...go already?” He finally asked. His voice was rather low, a hint of sorrow within his bland tone. “It’s too cold to argue, you know?”

 

        “That doesn’t even make sense,” I said, a small, nervous laugh escaping my lips. “Y-yeah, let’s head back…”

 

        During the walk back, Kokichi didn’t mutter a word. He silently walked beside me, his eyes distant and cold. Merely minutes ago, I had been annoyed at him and yelling, but now I just felt like I wanted to comfort him; I really disliked that cold, sad look upon his face. I redirected my attention towards the gentle, falling snow. I hated the cold, but I couldn’t bring myself to dislike snow. Now, whenever I saw it, it reminded me of Kokichi—cold, yet also soft. That night, when I chased him into the alley, was the first night that snow fell—the first snowfall of the year. 

 

        When the two of us entered the apartment, Kokichi immediately plopped down on the couch, draping a large, warm blanket over his form. He immediately removed his hair tie, allowing his long, disheveled locks to fly freely. A small, hopeful smile tugged at my lips as an idea popped into my head. I hastily ran into my bedroom, digging through my closet, pulling out a small, brown shopping bag from it. I made my way back into the living room, a small, nervous smile gracing my lips as I stood behind the couch. Hesitantly, I removed the long, purple scarf from the bag, draping the clothing around Kokichi’s neck. At this, he immediately turned his head, a look of surprise upon his face. 

 

        “I sort of bought this a couple days ago,” I said, a nervous laugh escaping my lips as I made my way towards the front of the couch. “I bought it when I slipped away from work....with S/N.” I paused, swallowing roughly. “...and Tsumugi.”

 

        When that name escaped my lips, his expression changed rather quickly; a look of pure, unadulterated disapproval enveloped his face. At this, I flinched slightly, wishing I could take back the words that had left my mouth. Alas, it was too late—and he wasn’t pleased with my recklessness. 

 

        “You know it’s not safe to be around Tsumugi,” Kokichi stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes as he took a stand. “Do you have a death wish or something?”

 

        “I _just said_ S/N was there too,” I replied, my expression morphing into an annoyed, yet slightly concerned expression.

 

        “Oh, yeah, _your little sister_ will totally be able to protect you from that maniac,” he replied, a scowl upon his face. “Have you still not realized that you are the most likely target? Not me—not S/N— _you_.”

 

        “You’re being ridiculous,” I stated, biting my lip as anger began to rise within me. “Ever since I regained those memories, I’ve been terrified—even more so when I realized that the person behind it all was so close by.” I balled my hands up into fists, my eyes narrowing as I locked eyes with Kokichi. “Those memories felt fresh to me, which is where the fear came from, but they aren’t fresh at all—that happened several years ago.” I tightened my fists, my voice growing lower, and more stern. “Maybe being so on edge is a waste of time and energy—maybe a pathetic way to live?” The questions that left my lips were more for myself than Kokichi, but regardless, his disapproving gaze didn’t falter. “Why would they target me after all these years. Why would they target an adult?”

 

        “That’s illogical, ___,” he replied. “You managed to get out of the game, but do you really think they are just going to let you go that easily?” Kokichi shook his head. “No. You may have been kidnapped, but you didn’t experience what I did.” 

 

        “So, what I went through didn’t matter?” I asked, a hint of pain rising within my voice. 

 

        “I-did-not-say-that,” he emphasized slowly, rolling his eyes. “I promised you I would get to the bottom of what happened. Obviously, I wouldn’t have done that if I thought it didn’t matter.” 

 

        “Then why haven’t you made a move yet, Kokichi?” I asked. “Tsumugi has been just waiting—she’s not far.” The words that left my lips sounded cruel—worse than I intended. “Who’s to say you didn’t lie when you promised me that?”

 

        When that question left my lips, a wave of regret overtook me. My hands began to tremble slightly, and I took notice of the mortified look that flashed upon his face for a few seconds. I bit my lip, once again wishing I could take back what I had said. 

 

        “I’m not going to lie; I’m not going to sugar coat anything. You better listen carefully, because you need to hear this—to _learn_ this,” he said, his words harsh and straight forward. “When you make rash, stupid decisions you end up losing people,” he balled up his fists, squeezing them tightly. “If you keep acting like this, you’re going to get someone killed.” Kokichi took a step forward, his gaze serious, and quite harsh as he stared within my eyes. “If something happens to S/N because of you, that’ll be your burden to bare— _not mine._ If you really think you won’t be targeted because of such an irrational reason, then you’re extremely ignorant.” 

 

        “Just go to hell,” I muttered, my voice cracking a bit as I began to lose my composure. “I’m done,” I muttered a final reply as I reached for the doorknob. I could hear complaints coming from Kokichi, but I ignored them and closed the door behind me once I stepped out.

 

        Once I was outside the door, a mishmash of emotions began swirling within me; it was all rather overwhelming. Without warning, waterfalls began crashing down my cheeks. Merely seconds after taking notice of my damp cheeks, I began running. I wasn’t sure why running was my first instinct, but that’s what I did. Perhaps I ran because I didn’t want Kokichi to confront me in such a vulnerable state? 

 

        As I ran down the street, the sun was just beginning to set. The area was mostly empty, it seemed like most everyone had already made their way home; I was thankful for that—thankful that I hadn’t drawn attention to myself. A grown woman racing down the sidewalk with tear stained cheeks—how unbelievably pathetic.

 

        Soon enough, I found myself wandering inside a familiar coffee shop. It wasn’t large or eccentric, but that was what I liked about it. A warm, inviting aura always came from it, which never failed to draw me inside. A small smile almost made its way to my lips when I sat down—almost. Despite what had happened earlier, I opted to get the peppermint hot chocolate—it was only available for a limited time after all. As I stared down into the drink, a chill ran down my spine and I suddenly felt...anxious?

 

        “Oh, ___, what brings you here tonight?” A familiar voice asked. 

 

        When I heard those words, my head popped up immediately. To my surprise, there stood the very last person I wanted to see; I wanted to see her even less than Kokichi. I wanted to hide my face, but it was too late—she had already saw. In an attempt to fool her, I threw on the fakest, most forced smile I could muster. 

 

        “I-I just stopped by for some hot chocolate,” I stuttered. “I-I was watching some super sad and emotional anime earlier and…” I trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

 

        I was no stranger to putting on a brave face and feigning happiness, but I wasn’t as good at it as Kokichi. How he could put on such a believable mask of carefree joy around a woman as vile as Tsumugi was beyond me. The fact that I was already overwhelmed made my act all the more laughable and unbelievable.

 

        “I know anime tears when I see them, and those just aren’t it,” Tsumugi said in a kind, yet knowing tone. “Poor ___. Why isn’t Chikara with you? Did something happen?” 

 

        “W-what?” The fake smile upon my lips began to falter. “No reason. Everything is fine.”

 

        “It’s just a bit fishy if you ask me,” she replied, placing her finger to her chin. “Every single time you go somewhere, he’s always stuck by your side, isn’t he?” She gazed up for a moment, then returned her gaze to me.

 

        “No,” I said, placing my now shaking hands upon my lap. “We aren’t very close. I mean, h-haven’t you noticed how he is always stuck to your side when we all get together?”

 

        “Only when we’re all together,” Tsumugi stated, holding her finger up. “Any other time he’s with _you_.” Her lips curled up into a small, mischievous grin. “It’s almost like you two have some sort of connection—it’s almost like a mental connection or something.”

 

        After those words left her lips I realized that she wasn’t oblivious—I had no doubt she knew who Kokichi and I were. I swallowed roughly, gripping the fabric upon my legs in a desperate attempt to calm the fear rising within me. I knew that I would have to stay composed; it was of the utmost importance. It didn’t matter that I was upset; I had to keep it together for S/N’s sake—and for Kokichi’s sake.

 

        “___, I am well aware of what’s going on. I know you and Kokichi very well; how could I not recognize you guys?” She spoke calmly, seemingly unaware of the weight of the situation.

 

        “Whatever you’re planning,” I began, letting out a short, breathy sigh before continuing, “just leave S/N and Kokichi out of it.” 

 

        “I have no intention of causing any harm to S/N,” Tsumugi smiled innocently. “Well, so long as you don’t provoke me.” 

 

        I was baffled by the innocent, carefree look upon her face. She was treating this conversation like a simple, fun talk with a friend—which it definitely wasn’t. I raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion and concern making its way to my face. I tilted my head to the side, eyeing Tsumugi as she continued to smile.

 

        “...What about Kokichi?” I finally asked, hesitation within my voice.

 

        “You and Kokichi had a fight, didn’t you?” She cooed, clasping her hands together. “He put that sad, pitiful look on your face, but you’re still worried about him? You’re really too sweet for your own good, ___.” 

 

        “That doesn’t mean I want him to get hurt.” I spoke softly, a hint of sadness and desperation in my voice. “So, Tsumugi, whatever it is you want, I’ll give it to you so long as you spare them.”

 

        “I want to know why you wandered into a coffee shop with that hopeless look upon your face,” she replied, snickering. “Not that I dislike that look or anything—it suits you, really.”

 

        “...He basically said my rash decisions could get people hurt,” I spoke bluntly.

 

        I attempted to be as vague as possible, for I didn’t want her to gain too much information. Even if she did know our identities, that didn’t mean she knew that we were planning something. Of course, Kokichi just told me to remain calm and collected—to play things safe. Honestly, I was unsure if he had a plan at all. Regardless, giving Tsumugi any more detail than necessary could be detrimental to Kokichi and I.

 

        “Well, that sounds more like useful advice to me,” she mused, shrugging her shoulders. “He seems to be speaking from experience.”

 

        “...You know things about Kokichi, don’t you…?” I muttered, balling up my fists as curiosity began to rise within me. “...Things he would never tell me…” 

 

        “That’s right!” Tsumugi declared, a look of excitement appearing on her face. “Poor Kokichi, he was so grief stricken when he auditioned.” She laughed lightly, a strange, bright look appearing within her eyes. “Of course, he was pretty good at hiding that sort of thing though.”

 

        “Will you...tell me about him?” I asked hesitantly, curiosity enveloping my face.

 

        “Only if you promise to keep this little exchange between us,” she muttered, drawing circles upon the table as she eyed me. “Kokichi doesn’t need to know _yet._ ”

 

        In that moment, I had the urge to attack her—to just end it right there. Regardless of my disdain for the woman, I knew that she held useful information; information I was unlikely to hear from Kokichi himself. Of course, I was aware that she could lie to me—but I was no stranger to lies. Perhaps she would spill something useful by mistake? Even though I hated the idea of hiding my meeting with Tsumugi from Kokichi, I was desperate to find out the truth; perhaps I was being selfish again?

 

        “...Alright,” I muttered, a look of regret washing over my face. “...I promise.”

 

        “So, Kokichi actually auditioned because of his sister.” Tsumugi smiled brightly, resting her clasped hands against her cheek. “Despite the disapproval from his guardians, he entered the game anyway—for her.”

 

        In several of Kokichi’s memories there was a young girl. Was it possible that his sister was that same girl? Though I didn’t have all the pieces of the puzzle, it was plain to see that he cared about that girl a lot. In those memories, he often joked around with her and attempted to brighten her mood, even when his appeared rather dark. The most notable thing I noticed in his memories of her was her health—she appeared to have some sort of illness.

 

        “...Did she happen to be...sick?” 

 

        “Mmhm, that’s right!” Tsumugi declared, her voice growing more energetic as she continued on. “And all the money he received as payment for participating in the game went towards her treatment.”

 

        “...” I remained silent, my mouth opening slightly at her words. 

 

        If the money went towards her treatment, then that meant he probably had little to no money left once the game was over. Perhaps that was the true reason why he resorted to thievery? When the game ended, he was thrown into a world of people that had disdain for him—all because of a game. Getting by in a world that is against you had to be tough—no wonder he harbored such despair.

 

        “Technically, they weren’t brother and sister; they weren’t related by blood. She was more like his best friend,” Tsumugi said, letting out a happy sigh. “Ah, it was so sweet how two sorrowful children ended up friends, don’t you think?”

 

        “Where is she now?” I asked, dreading the answer I expected.

 

        “She didn’t make it. She was already a lost cause, but Kokichi refused to give up on her because he was stubborn.” Tsumugi shrugged her shoulders. “He made the quick, rash decision to enter the killing game in an attempt to save her.”

 

        “...Oh,” I mumbled. I averted my gaze, now staring down at the table.

 

        “You know what the saddest, most depressing part is?” Tsumugi asked, her voice slow and mischievous.

 

        “...What?”

 

        “All she wanted was to spend what time she had left with her guardians and Kokichi,” she stated, tapping her finger against the table. “And yet, before she died, the last thing she saw was what he did on screen. I wonder how she interpreted his game character? Did she see him as a villain, or a hero in disguise?”

 

        “What about Kokichi’s guardians?” My gaze remained on the table, my mind running a mile a minute.

 

        “Somehow, fans managed to dig up some information on them, and his guardians ended up disappearing soon after his sister finally passed. They received a lot of hate and death threats,” Tsumugi stated. “Danganronpa fans can be quite cruel, huh?” She giggled softly, an adoring tone in her voice. “But, they’re just so dedicated! I’m still not sure how they dug up all that information. It was quite the impressive feat!”

 

        “W-why do you enjoy seeing people suffer like that?” I muttered, tightening my fists and digging my nails into my own flesh. “...It’s sick… it’s awful…”

 

        “Say, you’re not kink shaming me are you, ___?” Tsumugi asked, causing me to look back up at her. She tilted her head to the side, giving me a blank stare.

 

        “No,” I replied, shaking my head. “...I have one final question for you.”

 

        “What might that be?” Her expression morphed into one of curiosity.

 

        “Is the killing game over for good?” Yet again, I tightened my fists, feeling the pain from my nails—I was terrified of her answer.

 

        “Believe it or not, I got burned out on that game,” Tsumugi stated bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. “So, no, I don’t have some crazy plan to bring it back. I’m just trying to relax and enjoy myself.” A small, sly smile appeared on her lips. “I’ve been watching something different play out, so that’s been keeping me occupied. Though, I’ll always have great memories of those games.”

 

        “Wait, one more thing,” I quickly blurted out, desperation upon my face. “W-why do I have memories that don’t belong to me?”

 

        “Sorry, but it looks like you already used your last question,” she said.“It’s starting to get dark, so I really need to get going. S/N and I are having a movie night!”

 

        “But—”

 

        “It was nice talking to you, ___,” Tsumugi said, cutting off my words. “I’ll remember our little promise, alright?”

 

        Without giving me time to respond, Tsumugi dashed away, a carefree, joyous look upon her face. It baffled me how proud she was of the awful things she had done. How could someone else’s suffering elicit such a positive, joyous reaction out of her? Whenever I noticed someone suffering, I didn’t experience joy—I experienced despair.

 

        I placed the now lukewarm cup to my lips, savoring the sweetness of the drink—or perhaps bittersweet was more fitting? Earlier that day, I had had the same drink. It was delicious, but Kokichi had given it to me—the person that I currently had mixed feelings about. I had grown to care about him a lot, and I could understand him much better than I could at first, but he still managed to leave me confused rather often. Sometimes his actions and words seemed uncalled for, or strange, but from what I could tell, he never had bad intentions. Despite spending so much time with him, the only real information I learned about him came from myself and Tsumugi—not straight from his lips.

 

        I tightened my fists, turning towards the window. Firstly, I noticed the light, soft snow falling slowly from the sky. As I looked closer, I noticed my own reflection—the look of uncertainty, frustration, and regret upon my face. After speaking with Tsumugi, I realized that Kokichi’s intentions weren’t bad. Sure, he had stepped out of line, but so had I—no one was without fault. Despite knowing this, I still placed most of the blame upon myself. If I had just admitted that I had made a mistake—if I had just went along with the plan and played things safe—maybe I wouldn’t have stumbled across that maniac in a lonely coffee shop. His words weren’t discreet or pleasant, but he didn’t mean for them to be harmful. He wanted to stop me from making a horrible mistake—the mistake of making a rash decision that would ultimately end up hurting someone rather than helping them.

 

        After thinking things over for a few more minutes, I decided to leave the coffee shop. I stepped out into the snow, feeling the cold, brisk air against my still red, tear stained cheeks. As pathetic as I probably looked, I felt better having let it all out. At this point, I had readied myself to return back and face Kokichi—to admit to my selfishness. The thought of anyone seeing such weakness from me made my stomach churn, but perhaps he would feel more comfortable opening up to me if I opened up to him—equivalent exchange, right? I had selfishly expected him to just spill his past to me, and yet I refused to spill my own feelings; I hadn’t even told him about the memories.

 

        Even though I had decided to be more open with him, I knew that I couldn’t tell him about my meeting with Tsumugi. Even though she had cleared some things up about Kokichi, the hints and clues were already there within the memories I had been gifted—Tsumugi just made things easier to understand. Even if he knew about our meeting, would it really make a difference? 

 

        As I made my way down the sidewalk, I heard a raspy, distant voice. I turned towards the direction of the noise, my eyes widening at the sight before me—Kokichi. Kokichi was approaching me, his arm outstretched towards me, seemingly begging for me to stop. A sad, yet vacant look was plastered upon his face. His hair remained down, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen; his identity bare for the world to see. The scarf I had given him remained wrapped around his neck, flowing freely in the wind. 

 

        “Finally,” he breathed out, seemingly out of breath, as he stepped in front of me. “So,” he began, slight hesitation within his eyes and voice, “Have fun at the coffee shop?”

 

        “How did you know I was at the coffee shop?” I raised an eyebrow, slightly tilting my head to the side.

 

        “Just a lucky guess,” he replied, a small, forced smile appearing on his lips. “Or was it?” He laughed nervously, shifting his gaze upwards for a few seconds, then peering into my eyes. In that moment, his eyes appeared rather dull.

 

        “...” I remained silent, my expression morphing into a blank stare as I silently eyed the male before me. Yet again, he attempted to use playfulness as a tactic to brighten the mood—but, he wasn’t happy, was he?

 

        “I’m just kidding, you know?” A low, sorrowful sigh escaped his lips, then his smile melted away. “You told me that that place comforted you, so I thought you might be there.”

 

        “You left your hair down,” I stated bluntly. “And you didn’t even put on the glasses.”

 

        “I guess it slipped my mind,” he said, lightly gripping the fabric of the scarf and hiding his nose and mouth behind it. “But, I had more important things to worry about,” he murmured, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric. His gaze seemed distant despite that fact that his eyes remained glued to mine.

 

        “Hey,” I muttered softly, trying to force a smile, but ultimately failing. “I’m sorry for not being more careful—for only thinking of myself.” I shifted my gaze, nervously rubbing the side of my arm as I eyed the sidewalk.

 

        “Only thinking of yourself?” He asked, his volume rising slightly; a tad of confusion evident in his voice. 

 

        “I was scared and anxious,” I replied, still focusing on the cold, dark sidewalk. “I was so desperate to get rid of those feelings that I tried to convince myself that waiting around wasn’t the answer—that I should go ahead and end everything quickly.” A regretful, slightly sarcastic laugh escaped my lips. “I probably _would have_ ended up hurting someone if I still believed that…”

 

        “You shouldn’t be ashamed of feeling that way. I want everything to end too,” he replied, gently placing his hand upon my shoulder. His touch caused my eyes to shoot up, immediately becoming trapped within his again. “But, when I was younger I rushed into something quickly and made a mistake. I didn’t want you to make a similar mistake, so I tried to stop you.” He removed the fabric from his face, shooting me a sad, yet kind smile. It may not have been happy, but it was undoubtedly genuine. “But, I ended up making a different mistake.”

 

        “What?” I mumbled almost inaudibly. If he weren’t right in front of me, he wouldn’t have heard my voice.

 

        “I was desperate to make you understand what I was saying,” he said, his smile fading quickly and his voice becoming more serious. “So, my words ended up coming across pretty rude.” He removed his hand from my shoulder, that distant, sad look still within his orbs. “I’m sorry about that. I know I can be a dick sometimes.”

 

        "No. I get it, Kokichi,” I said abruptly, shaking my head. “After sitting down and thinking about it, I realized that you had good intentions.” I narrowed my eyes, lightly biting my lip. “And I also realized that I haven’t been the best to you. I’ve been a bit selfish.”

 

        “How the hell have you been selfish?” He quickly asked, disbelief, and a tad of anger, lacing his voice. “You’re always putting others first. You helped me,” he paused for a few seconds, trembling slightly, “ _even after I stole from you_ ,” he finished softly.

 

        “Well, I haven’t been entirely honest with you,” I said quietly, hesitation within my voice. “I know that you’ve already noticed that fake, insincere smile I throw on all the time, haven’t you?” I balled up my hands into fists, trying to remain calm. “But, that’s not what I’m talking about. I’ve been hiding something from you since we met.”

 

        “...What?” He asked, hesitation within his voice.

 

        “I’ve been seeing several of your memories,” I said softly, dread within my voice. "Like the ones with your sister.” I nervously began fiddling with my sleeve, struggling to continue. “Sometimes I see them at night—memories of you before the game.” 

 

        “I…” Kokichi trailed off, his eyes widening. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

        “Because I was afraid of what would happen if I did,” I said, tightening my fists as they began to tremble. “I didn’t know if you retained those memories; I still don’t.” I bit my lip, averting my gaze. “But, I selfishly wanted to keep seeing them. I wanted to keep learning more about your past— _about you_.” 

 

        “You know, after the game several pieces of my memories were missing; they weren’t returned to me like they should have been,” he said. “Recently I’ve been remembering more and more—like memories of my sister. Maybe we’ve been seeing the same things.”

 

        “In your memories, I saw a side of you that was different, yet familiar,” I said. “They made me feel...closer to you, you know?” I laughed lightly, a small smile tugging at my lips. “Whenever I would ask you what was wrong, you would always tell me that it was nothing, but I knew that wasn’t true. Sometimes you would ask me what was wrong, or point out that I was acting differently.” Though I was nearly smiling, that happiness was short lived; seconds later, my expression morphed into one of regret. “Just like you, I would claim that nothing was wrong. I never opened myself up to you, and yet I selfishly hoped you would tell me about your past.” I shook my head, feeling a bit shameful. “I was so selfish—it was disgusting.”

 

        “I had a theory that you knew something more,” he said. “I found it hard to believe that you had been blindly trusting me. I thought you may have dug up some information on me, or been investigating me behind my back.” When those sorrowful words left his lips, I lifted my head and gazed at his face. “Though that seemed plausible, I didn’t want to believe it,” he said, shifting his gaze and making eye contact with me. “I wanted to trust you.” A small, innocent smile tugged at his lips. “I’m glad that that wasn’t the case. I wish you had told me from the start, but I get why you didn’t. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing, actually.”

 

        “I’m s—”

 

        “Stop butting in,” he cut off my words, placing his finger to my lips. “I forgave you already, and you already forgave me, right? Don’t sweat it.” His smile widened slightly—it must have been contagious because a smile formed upon my own lips as well.

 

        “Right,” I laughed, nervously taking a step back. “Gotcha…” 

 

        “If you want to know something, just ask me. I’ll tell you,” he said. “But, that also means when I ask you something you better not lie to me. I’m a lie detector, you know.” He held his finger to his own lips. 

 

        “Oh, I know,” I said, my tone remaining kind, but growing a bit more serious. Kokichi seemed to have taken notice of this, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Hey, I may not have known your sister, but I’m positive that she would be proud of you,” I suddenly said, my smile never faltering. 

 

        “...” Kokichi remained silent, a look of shock upon his face. He placed his hand to his chest, pressing lightly as he eyed me intently; his mouth opening slightly.

 

        “You’ve been through so much,” I said, my gaze softening. “Despite that, you’re working hard to move on; you’ve come really far. You have a job, a home,” I paused for a few seconds before continuing, “ _and a friend_.”

 

        “What friend?” Kokichi asked, a look of insincere confusion and innocence upon his face. “I don’t have any _friends_.”

 

        “The same friend that gave you a present you never thanked them for,” I stated, slight annoyance in my voice.

 

        “I’m kidding, obviously,” he replied, pointing towards me. “Of course you’re my friend,” he said, a kind smile upon his face. “Seriously, thank you, ___. For the scarf and for saying that...” He adjusted the fabric around his neck. “It suits me, _right_?” 

 

        “It sure does,” I said, light dots of pink dusting my cheeks as I surveyed the look. “I wouldn’t have picked it for you if I thought it wouldn’t.” A bright, cheerful smile made its way to my lips.

 

        “You know what suits you?” He asked, a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

 

        “What?” I asked, expecting his answer to be a joke.

 

        “A smile that isn’t fake,” he said, his tone a bit more serious. This time, his eyes weren’t dull—they were bright and lively.

 

        As I gazed at the new, bright look within Kokichi’s eyes, I suddenly didn’t feel so cold anymore; I could get used to that look. The falling snow didn’t stand a chance against the rising warmth within my cheeks. I gently placed my hands to my face, my eyes widening at the warmth. I had now found a way to prevent my hands from getting cold—a pretty sufficient way.

 

        My face had heated up, but it wasn’t the only thing that had gained warmth. Shakily, I placed my hand to my chest, taking notice of my increasing heart rate. I stared ahead, also taking notice of the playful look upon Kokichi’s face. Nervously, I gripped the fabric of my shirt. 

 

        “Oh, what’s wrong, ___?” He teased, taking a step forward and invading my personal space. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

        Suddenly, I leaned in a bit, a smile upon my lips. A look of surprise flashed upon his face, which only gave me the courage to proceed forward. Quickly, I went for the kiss— _on the cheek of course_. Once I had placed a quick peck upon his face, I stepped away and shot him an innocent, nervous smile—though it was a tad mischievous as well. 

 

        “It’s too cold out here,” I muttered. “We should get going before we freeze to death.”

 

        For a moment, Kokichi just blankly stared at me. His gaze remained on my face, but he appeared to be lost in thought. Had I really surprised him that much? Suddenly, he broke out of his trance, holding out his hand to me. I glanced at his hand, then shifted my gaze towards his face. As he peered at me, a slight look of hesitation was evident within his eyes. Seconds later, his lips curled into a small smile, his face gaining some color. I reached forward, grabbing onto his hand. At first touch it was cold, but it slowly grew warmer. My smile widened, and in turn he tightened his grip. Was it wrong of me to want more of this from him?

 

        “Just wait, ___,” he said. “I won’t let you outdo me with your gift.” After those words left his lips, I simply laughed, for I was too cold to argue with him. _Well, technically, I wasn’t as cold as before_.

 

        Hand in hand, the two of us began heading back towards the apartment. As much as I despised the killing game, it was the thing that had brought the two of us together. Though it had brought us together, it had nearly torn us apart as well. We went from hope, to despair, to hope again. Though Tsumugi claimed that she was done with the game for good, I didn’t trust her one bit. She wanted the both of us to suffer—to be pulled apart. Tsumugi was responsible for throwing us into the hope and despair loop. I was determined to remain on the side of hope from then on out—to not let that maniac get the better of us.

 

        As Kokichi and I approached the apartment building, a chill ran down my spine. Perhaps it was just the cold? Despite that, I continued forward with Kokichi; hand in hand. 

 

        “...K-Kokichi?”

 

        Suddenly, a surprised, oddly familiar voice sounded behind the both of us. I could have sworn I had heard that voice before—but who did it belong to? Within seconds, I felt Kokichi’s grip on my hand tighten, and I could feel movement within my hand—Kokichi was trembling. Just who, or what would elicit such a response from him?


	7. Acceptance and Understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I took a short break on updating since I've been rather busy lately.
> 
> (From now on, updates may take a bit longer due to longer chapters and me being busy.)
> 
> Thank you all for all the support. It means so much to me! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit long, so buckle up. It's going to be a long ride. 
> 
> Seriously, I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long. Oops.

 

 

* * *

        Within seconds, I felt my chest tighten. Lightly, I squeezed Kokichi’s hand tighter, hoping to let him know that I understood his gesture. He was undoubtedly concerned about the presence behind us, and so was I. The mere utterance of his name from anyone other than me or my sister was enough to cloud me with trepidation. Despite my fear, I knew that I had to remain composed; it was of the utmost importance.

 

        I hesitantly turned my form, Kokichi turning as well. Before us stood a brunette woman with crimson colored eyes. Her hair was rather long, freely draping down the back of her large, cream colored sweater. I looked towards her crimson orbs, but she had her gaze fixated on Kokichi, shooting him a rather confused stare.

 

        “..It is you, isn’t it?” She asked, her voice quiet as she tilted her head slightly. “Somehow, I knew you would turn up eventually.” Her voice remained quiet, but grew colder, and more forceful.

 

        I looked towards Kokichi, noticing that he refused direct eye contact with the woman. He wore a strange, nearly blank expression, his mouth slightly agape. As she continued to eye him, awaiting his response, he remained quiet and still. In that moment, I was unsure of what to do or say.

 

        Suddenly, I heard the tapping of shoes approaching. At this, I looked beyond the woman’s shoulder, taking notice of an approaching male with dark, blueish green hair, and hazel colored eyes. A black beanie adorned his head, and his black trench coat was swaying in the wind as he charged towards us.

 

        “Maki, w-wait! Don’t get—” Unable to finish his sentence, the hazel eyed male let out a sharp gasp. “H-huh?” He muttered out, stopping beside the woman. 

 

        “Are you two alright?” I finally asked, tilting my head to the side and throwing on a confused, yet mostly composed expression. “Can we help you with something?”

 

        “...” The woman remained quiet, shifting her eyes towards me for a few seconds before making eye contact with the concrete.

 

        “I’m sorry, she gets ahead of herself sometimes,” The hazel eyed male said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “She just uh, thought she saw someone we used to know.” 

 

        “Oh, well I don’t think either of us have met you before,” I replied, throwing on my fake smile as well, hoping the others couldn’t see through it like Kokichi could. “You don’t know them, do you, Chikara?” I shifted my gaze towards Kokichi, meeting his eyes. He peered back at me, a strange, contrite look hidden deep within his eyes.

 

        “No,” he muttered softly, shaking his head. “They don’t look familiar.”

 

        I peered into his eyes for a few more seconds, fully aware that he somehow knew both of them. Before finally releasing Kokichi’s hand, I gave it a final reassuring squeeze. I turned towards the two strangers, eyeing both of them curiously.

 

        “Chikara, huh?” The woman mused softly.

 

        “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding,” the male said. “My name is Shuichi.” He threw on a forced smile. “And this is Maki,” he said, glancing towards the crimson eyed woman before returning his attention to Kokichi and I. “I promise that we weren’t just stalking you guys. We were headed this way anyway, and she just happened to mistake Chikara for someone else.”

 

        “It’s alright,” I replied, a soft, forced laugh escaping my lips. “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m ___.”

 

        “If you didn’t catch my name earlier,” Kokichi paused, his voice void of emotion. “It’s Chikara.”

 

        Before, when Kokichi and I had met Tsumugi, he threw on a happy, playful act. Strangely, this time he remained rather neutral and bland. Did he not have the drive or energy to throw on that persona, or was he not using it for another reason?

 

        “Do you guys live in this apartment complex?” I asked.

 

        “Well, not yet,” Shuichi said. “We’re about to move in, that’s why we were headed this way.” A small, slightly more relaxed smile made its way to his lips. “I’m assuming you two live here?”

 

        “Yeah, that’s right,” I said, forcing another laugh. “So, I guess we might bump into you guys again. It was nice meeting you guys, but I’m sure you must be busy with moving and stuff, huh?” I shifted my gaze towards Kokichi for a few seconds, noticing his still bland demeanor. “Chikara and I have things to attend to too, so we’re going to have to split.” I threw my hand up, waving lightly. “See you.”

 

        “Y-yeah, we’ll see you guys later,” Shuichi said, glancing towards Maki. “Right, Maki?”

 

        “...Fine,” she muttered.

 

        After Kokichi and I finally parted ways with our soon to be neighbors, we entered the building and began heading towards our apartment. He sauntered beside me, not uttering a single word. Once we reached our door, he unlocked it and quickly headed inside. I swiftly followed behind him, grabbing onto his sleeve as I locked the door behind me.

 

        “Kokichi, are you alright?” I asked, tugging his sleeve lightly before releasing my grip. “I can tell you know them, but how?”

 

        At my words, he turned his attention towards me, crossing his arms. A short, light sigh escaped his lips as he narrowed his eyes. My eyes were fixated on his expression, hoping to find some sort of answer within it; to my dismay, I couldn’t.

 

        “They were participants in the killing game,” he replied bluntly. At that, a small gasp escaped my lips.

 

        "So, they experienced the same thing you did,” I muttered out. “They were victims...just like you, weren’t they?”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, fixating his gaze upon me. A look of distress made its way upon his face. “I already know what you’re thinking, __.” He sighed softly, letting his arms fall to his sides. “You’re thinking I should confront them as myself, right?” He shook his head, a small, sorrowful laugh escaping his lips. “Even if I tell them the truth, they won’t believe me.”

 

        “How can you be so sure?” I asked, my lips curling down into a frown.

 

        “In the game, my memories may have been fake, and my character may have been exaggerated, but I still did and said questionable things.” He averted his gaze, his eyes meeting the floor. “You said it yourself; that character was inspired by my true self. I was a liar, and I still am.” He shifted his gaze back upwards, meeting my eyes.

 

        “And you had a reason for every decision you made,” I stated, a serious expression upon my face.  “You made difficult, questionable decisions because you were trying to end the game, right?” My expression softened a bit, and a small wave of sorrow crashed over me. “You made decisions that no one else was willing to make.”

 

        “That does not excuse what I did,” he muttered firmly.

 

        “You’re right; it doesn’t,” I replied. “Remember when I said you’ve come really far?” At those words, his eyes widened slightly. “Well, you can go even further than that. You can continue to move forward just like you have been,” I finished, a small, kind smile appearing on my lips.

 

        “...” Kokichi remained silent, his expression relaxing a bit. However, hesitation was evident in his eyes.

 

        “They could be both our allies if we play our cards right,” I said, a reassuring smile upon my lips. “You’re not alone anymore, Kokichi. If you’re willing to try to change their opinion of you, I’ll help you.” 

 

        “How would you possibly do that?” He asked, a light tone of skepticism in his voice. “Even if it’s possible, it won’t be easy.”

 

        “I think I’ve proven that I’m capable of putting on an act—of lying,” I stated, a cocky smirk appearing on my face. “Besides, I like a challenge.”

 

        “Well, you’re not as good of a liar as I am,” he replied, a small tugging at his lips.

 

        “Will second best do?” I asked, tilting my head, my cocky smirk still in place.

 

        “Okay, but you said they could be our allies. You want to _lie_ to them—to _manipulate_ them?” He rolled his eyes a bit, a tad of sass in his voice. “That’s _totally_ friendly.”

 

        “Not lie per se,” I said, placing a finger to my chin. “More like pry information out of them and hope for something useful.” I peered up in thought for a few seconds, then returned my gaze towards the boy. “If I deem them trustworthy, then maybe we can both come forward about our pasts. Do you think you can trust me?”

 

“If I can’t trust you, then I can’t trust anyone,” he replied, his smile fading a bit. “Yeah, I trust you, but I can’t even imagine things being different between Shuichi, Maki, and I, you know?” He turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact.

 

        Even though I wasn’t an avid watcher of the killing game, it was plain to see that working with others within a game like that was dangerous. Surely, Kokichi noticed the same thing; that would explain some of his actions. He had been trapped within a school full of seemingly kind, yet potentially deadly students, and he made the difficult, yet smart decision to distance himself from them by lying. Sure, he could have made friends, but he was fearful for his, and everyone else’s, lives. When he pushed his act too far, it resulted in them hating him and him making mistakes.

 

        “You wanted to be their friends, didn’t you?” I asked softly.

 

        “It’s hard enough to trust people in real life, but in a killing game it’s twice as hard,” he muttered. “But, I grew to trust Shuichi.” 

 

        “...and Maki?” I asked hesitantly.

 

        “Pfft, hell no!” He suddenly yelled. At this, my eyes widened a bit and a look of confusion made its way upon my face. “She was an _‘Ultimate Assassin’_ ,” he stated, rolling his eyes a bit. “Would _you_ trust an assassin?” 

 

        “In real life she’s probably as much of an _‘Ultimate Assassin’_ as you are an _Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil_ ,” I said, narrowing my eyes a bit. “Her real self can’t be _that_ bad.”

 

        “Well, now that I think about it, everyone that participated were probably just normal people at first—just like me,” he stated. “People that thought they would just end up acting in some fake ass show,” he placed his finger to his chin, shifting his gaze upwards for a few seconds. “But, I can’t say for sure.” He returned his gaze to me, then a soft yawn escaped his lips. “Really, I’m too tired to even think about it,” he mumbled.

 

        “It has been a long day, huh?” I asked, a small laugh escaping my lips. “Well, I guess we both better get to bed. You have work tomorrow, and I have a mission.”

 

        “Mission?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

 

        “Trust me, okay?” I said with a wink. “I’m just going to hopefully bump into the two of them and maybe have a chat? Maybe meet them for coffee? You know, normal neighborly stuff...”

 

        “That just sounds like a fun time without me,” he said dryly, crossing his arms.

 

        “No, I’ll probably be internally sweating,” I replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Then, a look of disbelief made its way upon my face. “Wait,” I started, pointing my finger towards the boy. “You’re not going to whine about me taking the initiative? You’re seriously not going to complain?”

 

        “Believe it or not, I’m not ignorant; I learn from my mistakes,” he stated softly, sounding rather sleepy. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, and call me if something happens, okay?”

 

        “I guess I can promise that,” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

 

        “If you end up dead I’ll kill you,” he mumbled, stretching his arms.

 

        “That doesn’t make sense, but okay I guess?” I laughed softly.

 

        After the both of us told each other good night, we parted ways and headed to our rooms. Without hesitation, I plopped down onto my bed, peering up at the ceiling as I pulled the covers over my form. I was rather tired, but I did feel a bit anxious. Though I was hopeful that I could get on Shuichi and Maki’s good sides, and hopefully sway them towards seeing Kokichi in a different light, it did put a bit of pressure on me. I knew that if Shuichi and Maki were to reject Kokichi, it would affect him negatively—but, if they were to accept him, then it would likely affect him positively.

 

        “I’ll do my best,” I mused softly, tightly gripping the sheets as my eyes began to close. “Hopefully by best will be enough,” I finished before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

        I shifted slightly in my bed, my eyes feeling heavy, and slightly blurry as I slowly opened them—how long had I been asleep? When my vision normalized, my gaze immediately met the clock sitting upon my nightstand; it was already noon. After realizing I had slept in, I pounced out of bed. I didn’t have work that day, but I wasn’t used to sleeping in so late. When S/N lived with me, she would barge into my room and shake me if I didn’t get up, resulting in me nearly having a heart attack. When Kokichi moved in, he would bang on my door, which also resulted in me nearly having a heart attack. So, in short, waking up on time was normal for me—but, I already knew that I wasn’t going to have a normal day; I had to confront Maki and Shuichi. 

 

        After getting dressed, I exited my bedroom and made my way towards the kitchen. There, I found a small note taped upon the fridge. A small, light smile made its way to my lips as I read the note.

 

        “___, I’m not going to bother waking you up today. I bet you’ll end up sleeping all day, won’t you? Or maybe not, you did say you have a mission. Anyway, it may not seem like it, but I really appreciate what you’re trying to do. I really hope things work out. Thank you so much. Please be careful.”

 

        After reading the note, I remembered that I did have plans that day—plans to confront Shuichi and Maki. Though I was certain I would run into them eventually, I wasn’t sure when that would happen, for I had no idea which apartment they were in. The apartment complex was rather small, so I was hoping that I could find out where they live—is that considered stalking?

 

        After sitting back and thinking about my plans for the day, I decided that I would head out to get breakfast. I was starving, and there was no way I would be able to confront Maki and Shuichi in that state. When I exited the building, I immediately began racing down the steps, my growling stomach causing me to pick up my pace. Once I reached the bottom of the fifth flight of stairs, I bumped into something, or rather, someone. 

 

        “Oof—” I mumbled out, shaking my head at the impact. When I looked ahead I noticed someone rather familiar clutching a box within her arms with an annoyed scowl upon her face. “Maki?” I asked, surprise lacing my voice.

 

        “...” She remained quiet, her gaze shifting downwards.

 

        “I’m really sorry about that,” I said, laughing nervously. “So, what are you up to?”

 

        “Besides being attacked by you?” She asked bluntly, tightening her grip on the box within her hands. 

 

        “I’m sorry, I was just in a hurry,” I said, showing her a kind smile. “Are you working on getting moved in?”

 

        “I’m almost finished,” she replied, lifting her head as she began to make her way up the flight of stairs I had just came from.

 

        “Do you need any help?” I asked.

 

       “No,” she muttered, struggling to make her way up the steps with the box. “I-I don’t—” 

 

        Maki stopped mid sentence as she nearly lost her balance, stumbling backwards down the staircase. Immediately, I made my way up the steps, ready to help her if she were to fall.

 

        “I think you do,” I said. “It’s no trouble, really.”

 

        “...Fine,” she finally said, turning towards me and extending her arms, allowing me to grab the box. “If you can handle this, that is…” 

 

        “Of course I c—” When I grabbed onto the box, I was unable to finish my own sentence. Instead of finishing my own sentence, I let out a huff of air. The box was pretty heavy—maybe I shouldn’t have offered to carry it for her. 

 

        After struggling to make my way up the staircase, Maki led me to her apartment door. After she opened the door for the both of us, I entered without hesitation and set the box on the floor near the others. I glanced around the living room, taking notice of the many boxes and the bright, inviting room.

 

        “This is a nice place,” I said, wiping my forehead.

 

        “Isn’t it the same as yours?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

        “Yeah, but I’ve added my own touches since I’ve been living there,” I replied with a smile. “It’s not a home unless you make it your own, right?”

 

        “What about...Chikara?” She asked, hesitation evident in her voice. “Doesn’t he have an apartment here too?”

 

        “We share an apartment,” I stated, still focusing on the scenery around me.

 

        “Oh, so it’s like that then,” she said bluntly, immediately catching my attention.

 

        “We’re just roommates,” I replied, turning my attention towards Maki, but refusing eye contact.

 

        “You guys were pretty touchy for just roommates,” she said, causing my face to fill with more color. “But, it’s not like I would know what having a roommate is like.” Her voice sounded a bit hesitant, or unsure. “I’ll be sharing a place with Shuichi from now on, so I guess I’ll be finding out...”

 

        “I—uh,” I stuttered out, unsure of what to say. “Where’s Shuichi?” 

 

        “He’s at a job interview right now.”

 

        “So, I was wondering something,” I said. “Are you two free tonight?”

 

        “Why?”

 

        “Well, I was thinking maybe you, Shuichi, and I could maybe grab some hot chocolate or coffee, or something. What do you say?” I asked, anticipation building within me. “I know a nice, cozy coffee shop that would be perfect.” I lightly bit my lip, forcing a smile as I hoped for her to say yes. “My treat.”

 

        “I don’t know if Shuichi would want to,” she said, placing her hands behind her back as she shifted her gaze towards the floor.

 

        “But what about you?”

 

        “...” She remained quiet, but looked back up towards me. Her expression was bare; I couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

 

        “Look, I’m off work today, so if you guys do decide you want to tonight, then just stop by my apartment,” I said. “My room number is 9.” 

 

        “I don’t know…” She sighed softly. “I’m really tired.”

 

        “That’s fine,” I mumbled. “It’s not like I just helped you or anything…” My voice came off as rather sarcastic and pouty. “It’s not like I’ll be lonely cooped up in my apartment while Chikara works late…”

 

        “Alright, fine,” she finally replied, poking out her lip in frustration. “I’ll ask Shuichi about it later. If he’s okay with it, then we’ll show.”

 

        “Fantastic!” I sang. Maki rolled her eyes, a small, annoyed gasp escaping her lips.

 

        After parting ways with Maki, I left the building to go get breakfast. I considered going to the bakery, but decided against bothering Kokichi. I was a bit unsure about what was to come with Maki and Shuichi, so I didn’t feel like talking with him about it until after. I wasn’t even sure if they would show up, so I didn’t want to put Kokichi on edge for nothing.

 

        Once I had returned home, I spent the rest of the day relaxing, or rather, trying to. Even though I was unsure if Maki and Shuichi would show up at all, I hoped they would. Even so, the idea of them actually showing up caused anxiety to swirl within me. Even though they appeared nice, I didn’t who they truly were; even Kokichi didn’t know. For all we knew, they could be dangerous. However, I also knew that having on our side would be beneficial. 

 

        I sighed, pressing my head against the back of the couch and trying to focus on the television. As soon as I did so, the sound of the doorbell rang through my ears. Hesitantly, I made my way towards the door. Before reaching to open the door, I swallowed roughly then took a deep breath. Once I opened the door, I was met by the very two people I was expecting—Maki and Shuichi. As soon as I took notice of them, I threw on the brightest, most fake smile I could muster.

 

        “Hey, ___,” Shuichi said, a smile smile upon his lips.  “It’s nice to see you again.” 

 

        “We came,” Maki said. “Just like you asked…”

 

        “I’m glad you guys came,” I said, throwing on a cheerful persona as I clasped my hands together. “You want to go ahead and head out?”

 

        “Yes, thank you for the invite,” Shuichi replied, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “See, we haven’t been around this part of town until recently, so I was hoping you could introduce us to some nice places; that coffee place you mentioned to Maki being the first.”

 

        “Of course I can,” I replied, stepping out of my apartment door and locking it behind me. “Well, let’s head out before it gets too late.”

 

        Soon enough, the three of us exited the apartment complex and began heading towards the coffee shop. As we walked down the sidewalk, snow began to fall. As I took in the scenery around me, the pretty, light snow began to calm my nerves a bit, making my trip with the killing game participants a bit less intimidating. 

 

        Once we had reached the coffee shop, the three of us sat at a booth. Maki and Shuichi sat next to each other, while I sat on the other end. While we waited for our drinks, the three of us chatted about pointless little things. Once I received my drink, I peered into the cup, remembering that this wasn’t just some fun little get together—it was a mission. I nervously tapped fingers upon the table, yet again forcing a smile. 

 

        “So, you said you guys haven’t been around this part of town before,” I started, my gaze shifting between Maki and Shuichi. “Did you just move here?”

 

        “Yeah, but we didn’t move far,” Shuichi said. “We just, uh,” he laughed nervously, shifting his eyes away for a few seconds, then returning them, “needed a little change of pace I guess.”

 

        “Oh, I see,” I said. “How do you guys know each other?” 

 

        “We have been friends for several years,” Shuichi stated. “We both needed a roommate, so we figured it would be best for us to start rooming together instead of rooming with strangers. It’s not that easy to trust people these days, so having Maki as a roommate is a load off my back.”

 

        “I know how you feel,” I replied, taking a sip of my drink. “I roomed with my sister for several years, so when I began rooming with Chikara it was a bit awkward at first.”

 

        “Is that right?” Shuichi asked, his voice seeping with curiosity. “So, you guys didn’t know each other beforehand?”

 

        “Well,” I began, “We met at my workplace, so we sort of knew of each other before we became roommates.” I laughed softly, knowing that what wasn’t entirely truthful—the lying had begun. “As much as I love my sister, she was a bit of a pain to live with sometimes.” 

 

        “Why?” Maki suddenly asked, joining the conversation out of nowhere.

 

        “She was always watching that stupid killing game show,” I stated with annoyance, trying desperately not to let my act slip. As much I didn’t want to get to that topic, I knew I had to before night ended. “Honestly, I don’t know why people watch that sick crap.”

 

        “...Oh?” Shuichi asked, a distant stare in his eyes as he looked down into his drink. 

 

        “Yeah,” I replied. “You haven’t heard of it? I think it was called…”

 

        “Danganronpa,” Maki suddenly said, her gaze meeting mine. She gave me a blank, void stare that made me feel vulnerable—I couldn’t let her see through my act.

 

        “...M-maki?” Shuichi asked, confusion in his voice.

 

        “You’re not a fan of Danganronpa, are you?” Maki asked bluntly, roughly placing her cup on the table. 

 

        “No way,” I scoffed. “Who in their right mind enjoys watching people kill each other?” I rolled my eyes. “Even if it’s fake, it’s still sick.”

 

        At that, Maki and Shuichi looked towards each other. It seemed like they were communicating, but they weren’t saying anything to one another. Could they read each other’s minds or something? A moment or so later, both of them nodded towards each other, then returned their attention towards me.

 

        “___, I know that we haven’t been here very long, but can we maybe get these to go?” Shuichi asked, his tone turning a bit serious.

 

        “Huh, why?” I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

 

        “You see, we showed up at your place a little later than we originally planned, and Maki doesn’t feel comfortable roaming the streets when it’s too late so…” Shuichi trailed off, his voice growing rather soft.

 

        “Yeah…” Maki muttered.

 

        “Oh, I guess that’s alright,” I replied, a tad of disappointment in my voice. “It’s a shame though. Maybe we can do this again soon, but earlier in the day?”

 

        “Maki and I are free tonight,” Shuichi quickly said, catching me a bit off guard. “And since we’re all in the apartment complex—”

 

        “Do you guys want to come over to my place?” I asked, cutting off Shuichi’s words. “Like I said, Chikara isn’t there, so it would just be us.”

 

        From what I could tell, neither of them seemed dangerous, so I didn’t feel too uncomfortable inviting them over. They already knew where I lived because they live in the same complex, so hiding my place from them seemed a bit pointless. Besides, maybe they would feel more comfortable bringing up the killing game topic in private? Bringing up such a topic in public was rather dangerous.

 

        “Okay,” Maki said.

 

        “A-alright,” Shuichi said, laughing lightly. “That sounds like a good plan.”

 

        After the three of us made it my apartment, we all settled onto the couch with our drinks in hand. Shuichi sat between Maki and I; Maki on the right, me on the left. After we discussed my apartment a bit, I began to notice that Shuichi was starting to look a bit more uncomfortable. In confusion, I tilted my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. 

 

        “Um, you said you aren’t a fan of Danganronpa earlier, didn’t you?” Shuichi suddenly asked, avoiding eye contact with me, but peering at my face. 

 

        “I’m not a fan of the killing game,” I replied in a bland, fake tone, beginning to feel the tension rise. “Why are you bringing this up again?”

 

        “Because,” he began, nervously rubbing the back of his head as he looked down. “You’ve been kind to us, and if what you say is true, then we wouldn’t mind sharing something with you.” He looked back up towards me, a nervous smile plastered on his face. “Besides, we already made the mistake of sharing our real names with you anyway...” He laughed nervously. “Right, Maki?”

 

        “Yeah,” she simply said, focusing on the nervous boy.

 

        “What are you talking about?” I asked, feigning ignorance.

 

        “Don’t freak out or anything,” he began, clasping his hands together in his lap and tightening his fists, “but, we were participants in the final killing game.” 

 

        “Wait, really?” I asked, faking the surprise in my tone. “B-but I said I wasn’t a fan of it. Why are you telling me this?”

 

        “Because Maki and I aren’t fans of it either,” he said. “All sixteen students that participated were victims of a cruel simulation.”

 

        “S-simulation?” I asked, giving him a questioning look. Though I already knew this, I was rather interested in their perspective.

 

        “Yes,” Maki said, narrowing her eyes as she peered down at her own lap. “We were hooked up to machines; none of it was real.”

 

        “But when we were in that simulation, we thought it was the real deal,” Shuichi said, his hands beginning to tremble a bit. “Everything we went through was fake, but we didn’t know that. Our talents and memories were fake; the characters on screen were edited, exaggerated versions of our real selves. They were made to be more interesting on screen.” He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. “Even so, the pain we felt, and still feel, is real,” he muttered, sorrow within his voice.

 

        “I’m so sorry you went through that. It must have been really hard,” I replied softly, comfortingly placing my hand on top of Shuichi’s, causing him to look up towards me. “It must be even harder since such a large portion of the population loves Danganronpa.” I gave him a sad, yet kind smile.

 

        “Y-yes, that’s why we moved, actually…” he said. “We were discovered, and the constant fans surrounding us was too much. Though, most of the attention we got was positive, fame isn’t really for me...not anymore at least,” he sighed softly. “I wanted to be a somebody so badly, but I got more than what I bargained for. I regret auditioning more than anything.”

 

        At that, I removed my hand from Shuichi’s, shooting him a sad, empathetic look. My smile fell rather quickly, and in that moment I began to truly believe that they were nice people. I wanted to tell him and Maki about what happened to Kokichi and I, but I knew it was too early for that. Perhaps I was gaining trust for them too quickly?

 

        “I get more hate than Shuichi, but it’s still mostly positive I think,” Maki said, placing a finger to her chin. “I agree with Shuichi though, I don’t want fame. I especially don’t want to be known for that damn game.”

 

        “I always found it strange that Danganronpa was that popular,” I said, looking towards Maki. “Honestly, Chikara and I are the only people I can think of that truly detest that game,” a scoff escaped my lips. “Now that you’ve told me this, I hate it even more.”

 

        “I actually thought Chikara was one of the participants in the game…” Maki said softly. “That’s why I ran up to you guys like I did.”

 

        “Wow, really?” I asked, again, feigning ignorance. “Who?”

 

        “Kokichi Ouma,” she said. “Have you heard of him?”

 

        “Oh, I’ve definitely heard of _him_ ,” I stated, placing a finger to my chin and shifting my gaze upwards. “I remember my sister blabbering on about him, saying he was her favorite and all.”

 

        “Who on earth picks Kokichi as their favorite?” She asked, disgust within her voice.

 

        “...What’s wrong with Kokichi?” I asked, returning my gaze towards her, trying not to get offended. “Wasn’t he a victim of the game just like you guys?”

        “Technically, yes—”

 

        “But he was an asshole,” Maki said, cutting off Shuichi’s words. 

 

        “H-how so?” I asked, feeling the urge to grit my teeth.

 

        “He always made things more difficult for us,” she stated. “He acted like the killing game was fun.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “And he was a damn liar.”

 

        “Why did he act like that?” I asked. “What was his motive?”

 

        “I wondered that,” Shuichi said softly. “All the way through the game he lied and manipulated us, but in the end he left crucial evidence that really helped us out.”

 

        “Really?” I asked.

 

        “In the end, I never really understood him or why he did what he did,” Shuichi said, a sad laugh escaping his lips. “And maybe I’ll never know.”

 

        “...Even now, you would like to know, wouldn’t you?” I asked, nervously gripping the fabric of the couch. “I wish Chikara didn’t have to work, I’m sure he would find what you guys are saying interesting.”

 

        “Yeah, I would,“ he replied. “Chikara may look similar to Kokichi, but from what I saw, he sure doesn’t act like him.”

 

        “You think so?” I asked, genuine confusion on my face.

 

        “He appeared pretty quiet and nervous,” Shuichi stated in a matter of fact tone. “The Kokichi we knew was the opposite of that.”

 

        “You know, Chikara was pretty different when we first met. He didn’t actually like me at first,” I replied, laughing lightly. “If anything, he hated me,” I muttered, a small, happy smile gracing my lips.

 

        “That’s hard to believe,” Maki muttered, rubbing her arm.

 

        “It’s true,” I replied, still smiling. “He was pretty distant at first, and he was sort of a dick.”

 

        “Distant?” Maki asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

        “He wouldn’t tell me what was actually going through his head,” I said. “At first, I had a bit of trouble understanding him.”

 

        “And now?” Maki asked again, seeming genuinely intrigued.

 

        “Well, he’s changed a lot since we first met,” I replied, looking towards Maki. “As I learned more about him and he opened up to me more, I realized that he’s actually a remarkable person.” Before I continued, my expression grew a bit sad, and my smile threatened to fall. Suddenly, I shifted my gaze away, focusing on the floor. “Though, I know a lot of people have never gotten to see that side of him. It’s a shame, really.”

 

        “He sounds like a nice person,” Shuichi said. “I’m sure he’s happy to have someone like you around.” At this, I shifted my gaze upwards, locking Shuichi again. He shot me a kind smile.

 

        “You think so?” I asked, a tad of disbelief in my voice.

 

        “Yes, of course,” he replied. “You gave him a chance when no one else would, didn’t you?”

 

        “Yeah…” I muttered. “I guess I did.”

 

        “Maybe we can all get together soon?” Maki suddenly asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. “Only if you and Chikara want, I mean…”

 

        “Maki…?” Shuichi asked, disbelief in his voice.

 

        “We would love that, Maki,” I said, shooting her a kind, joyous smile. 

 

        After Maki and Shuichi decided to head out, we said our goodbyes as we all stood outside the apartment. As the two of them began to walk away, I just stared ahead—I couldn’t believe that things had gone that well. Even though I didn’t get all the answers out of them, I felt like it was a good start. I knew that I couldn’t get it all out of them at once; that would be unrealistic.

 

        “___, I need to ask you an important question,” I heard sudden question pull me from my thoughts. “Without Maki around…”

 

        I shook my head lightly, noticing that Shuichi was standing before me—how long had he been standing there? Where was Maki? When my vision focused, I locked eyes with hazel eyed male standing before me. I stood there silently, trying to stay composed. Hesitantly, I nodded my head, signaling for him to continue.

 

        “I may not be a real detective, but…” Shuichi mused to himself before continuing, “The way you described Chikara,” he said, looking dead in my eyes. “I can’t shake the feeling that he is Kokichi,” he narrowed his eyes slightly, a bit of desperation evident within them. “So, tell me the truth, ___.” 

 

        “W-what?” I stuttered out, unable to stay fully composed any longer. “He isn’t, we’ve already been through—”

 

        “I want to know the truth. I want to know why Kokichi did what he did,” Shuichi said, cutting off my words. “Please just tell me if he really is Kokichi,” he said softly, his gaze growing more desperate.

 

        Suddenly, I gaze shifted towards a figure approaching behind Shuichi. I immediately looked back towards Shuichi’s face, but refused to direct eye contact. This couldn’t be happening.

 

        “I’m back,” Kokichi said bluntly, acting as if he hadn’t just heard what Shuichi said. “I’m assuming you guys had fun?”

 

        “...Welcome back,” I said, looking towards Kokichi and throwing on a fake smile. “Y-yeah, I guess you can say we did...”

 

        “O-oh, hello,” Shuichi stuttered, turning towards Kokichi. “...Chikara…”

 

        “Shuichi, I shouldn’t have underestimated you,” Kokichi said, avoiding eye contact with Shuichi, but focusing on his face.

 

        “Huh?” Shuichi gasped, his eyes widening a bit.

 

        “At first, I actually thought we may be able to hide the truth from you,” Kokichi said, a painful, sarcastic laugh escaping his lips. “I was wrong. I don’t really know anything about the real you, but I know you’re not braindead.”

 

        “Kokichi…?” Shuichi asked, his volume lowering.

 

        “I want you to know that I never wanted any of you dead, and that I never actually liked the killing game,” Kokichi stated, shifting his gaze downwards. “But, it’s not like you’ll believe me, right?” He scoffed. “Actually, explaining myself is probably a waste of time…” 

 

        After those words left his lips, Kokichi walked up to the door. On instinct, I moved out of the way and let him enter the apartment. I knew there was no point in trying to stop him from leaving—that would just make things worse. He had just spilled something he had been holding onto for a long time; he had every right to be upset.

 

        “W-wait!” Shuichi stuttered out, reaching his hand forward.

 

        “I’m sorry, Shuichi…” I spoke softly, my gaze meeting his. “Look, we’ll talk about this later, okay?” 

 

        “But we—”

 

        “I know,” I said, cutting off his words. I balled up my hands into fists, trying to keep my emotions in line. ”In the meantime, please just think about what I told you, okay?” I said, trying force a smile, but failing. “Right now isn’t the time to get into everything… He needs time.” 

 

        “I guess I can understand that,” Shuichi said, averting his gaze as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I’ll see you later…” He turned away, then began walking. “And Kokichi too, hopefully,” he finished.

 

        “Yeah…” I muttered.

 

        After Shuichi left, I entered the apartment, a wave of sorrow washing over me. I placed my fist to my chest, taking notice of Kokichi sitting upon the couch. He had guilty, sad look upon his face; I hated that look. When I approached Kokichi, I opted not to fake that kind smile; he could see through it anyway. All I need to do was be upfront with him. 

 

        “I’m sorry, Kokichi,” I said softly, taking a seat next to him on the couch. I looked towards his face, causing him to follow suit, meeting my gaze. I immediately took notice of that guilty, distant look within his eyes; I hated that look.

 

        “...For what?” he asked, a tad of confusion in his voice.

 

        “I wasn’t able to keep your identity a secret,” I replied. “But, I promise that I didn’t tell them about you being Kokichi. He found it out on his own.” 

 

        “It’s not your fault,” he said. “Actually, I can’t say that I’m surprised he found out.” A sad laugh escaped his lips. “If you couldn’t tell, Shuichi isn’t an idiot.”

 

        “Yeah, I don’t think Maki is either…” I muttered, placing my hands upon my lap.

 

        “He’s probably already telling her everything,” he muttered, shifting his gaze downwards. “Our next meeting is going to be hell.”

 

        “You could have just walked away,” I said, gently placing my hand upon his shoulder, earning his gaze again. “Maybe I could have…” I trailed off, removing my hand from his shoulder, and placing it back on my lap.

 

        “Like I said, he isn’t an idiot,” Kokichi replied, shaking his head lightly. “I should have realized sooner that there was no hiding it from him. Even someone like you couldn’t have done something...” he muttered softly, his hands trembling as he gripped the fabric of the couch.

 

        “Tonight, I didn’t tell them about the killing game Kokichi,” I started, placing my hand upon his, ”but I did tell them a little about the real life Kokichi, except I called him Chikara…” I laughed softly, showing him a small, kind smile. It wasn’t the happiest smile in the world, but it was genuine. “I’m hopeful that things will work out in our favor.”

 

        “What did you tell them?” He asked. “Why would that make a difference?”

 

        “Don’t worry about it,” I replied as I interlaced our fingers, causing him to tense up a bit. “Just, when we meet them again, don’t put on any sort of act.” I tightened my grip on his hand, causing pink to dust both of our cheeks. “Just be yourself and be honest about what happened.” 

 

        “But, I’m a liar,” he muttered.

 

        “Yes, but that’s not all there is to you,” I replied. “Show them the other parts of you too.” I gazed within his eyes, noticing that they were trembling. “Tell them why you felt the need to lie; teach them about kind lies.”

 

        “And if they don’t believe me?” 

 

        “Then we cut ties with them and that’s the end of it,” I stated. “The truth is already out there. You might as well give it your all to change their minds, don’t you think?” 

 

        “What if they try to expose me?” He asked, still a bit skeptical.

 

        “What would they gain from that?” I asked. “I mean, we could just expose them back if they did that, right?”

 

        “...” Kokichi remained silent, simply giving me a blank stare. Was he lost in thought?

 

        “Like I said before, you’re not alone in this. If you want me to, I’ll go with you,” I said. “I can help explain things. You don’t have to do it right away either, I understand that you may need—”

 

        “I’ve waited long enough,” he stated, cutting off my words. “It’s been years now, there’s no reason to wait around any longer.” A small, nervous smile curled onto his lips. “You’re right, I should try...” He sighed softly. “The truth is already out there, and I can’t avoid it.”

 

        “It’s all going to be fine, alright?” I replied softly, my smile brightening a bit. “I just know it.”

 

        “Yeah,” he said. “Even if things don’t work out with them, I’ll still have you, won’t I?”

 

        At his words, my face lit up. I was so happy that he felt like he could put his trust in me, and that he realized that I truly was by his side. Before, he was hesitant to let me in, but now he appeared to be trying harder. I knew he was incredibly afraid of taking risks; he had every right to be. Though taking risks isn’t always a good thing, sometimes it is; if you’re doing it for something, or someone you truly believe in.

 

        “Of course,” I laughed lightly. “Though, I’m hopeful that they will.”

 

        “Four of us against Tsumugi would be nice…” He mused.

 

        “And two more friends would be nice, huh?” I smirked, removing my hand from his and gesturing towards myself. “Except, they better not replace me.”

 

        “No one can replace you,” he laughed, rising from the couch. “Speaking of you, I have something for you.”

 

        Kokichi stepped beside the couch, leaning down and picking up a small, plastic bag. I eyed him curiously, wondering how I hadn’t noticed the bag there before—maybe I was too absorbed everything happening around us to notice? After retrieving the bag, he stepped behind the couch, standing directly behind me. Before I could turn to see what he was doing, something was gently wrapped around me neck. 

 

        “Huh?” I stuttered out, taking notice of the fabric around my neck. My eyes widened with sheer surprise. The fabric around my neck was a long, white scarf with an arrangement of many sweet designs sewn into it. 

 

        “I went to buy this after work, actually,” he said, his voice a bit quiet. “It reminded me of the first time I tried your baking.” Though I couldn’t see his face, I could almost hear the smile upon his face; is that even possible? “You offering me that bag of sweets was the kindest thing anyone had done for me in a very long time,” he continued, “I was going to give this to you later, but now seems like as good of time as any.” He made his way towards the front of the couch, locking eyes with me once again. He shot me the kindest smile I had ever witness from him. “Thank you for everything—for giving me a chance,” he said softly, placing his fist against his chest. 

 

        After those words left his lips, I buried my face within the scarf and shifted my gaze away. I remained quiet for a few seconds, trying to think of what to say. Normally I didn’t have much trouble when it came to responding, especially since I had grown closer to Kokichi, but this time something else came over me; acceptance.

 

        “I like you a lot…” I mumbled into the scarf, my face burning.

 

        “Did you say something?” He asked, uncertainty crawling upon his face. “It’s fine if you don’t like it,” he said, narrowing his eyes.  “I know it’s similar to what you gave me, but—”

 

        “You’re a really good friend,” I cut off his words, lowering the scarf from my face and lightly shaking my head. “Thank you, Kokichi,” I said with a bright, cheery smile. “It’s perfect.” After hearing my words, a smile made its way to his lips; a genuine, truthful smile. It was nice not having to see that pained look upon his face anymore.

 

        After knowing Kokichi for a little while, I began to feel something more towards him.  Whenever he felt upset, I felt the need to comfort him; whenever he wasn’t there, I felt dull. Even in the beginning, I felt drawn to him. At first, I thought it was just some sort of connection due to the memories, and that we were nothing more than friends. Despite that feeling, something within me kept telling me otherwise. I tried to bury those feelings within, and pretend like they weren’t there, but he just kept pulling at my heartstrings—he had trapped me within his web of kind lies, hadn’t he? Even though Kokichi was quite the impressive liar, he could be incredibly genuine as well—he truly was something special. When I nearly made a grave mistake, he was there to bring me back to reality. I had finally come to accept my feelings.

 

        After we both agreed to confront Maki and Shuichi the next day, Kokichi decided to head off to bed. I remained on the couch, buried within my thoughts. As he was walking away, my gaze met the back of his form. I wistfully eyed the boy as he sauntered towards his bedroom, knowing fully well that my feelings for him were dangerous. Tsumugi already knew that we were friends, and if we were to grow closer, she would undoubtedly notice. Even if he accepted my feelings, was a relationship worth the risk?

 

  
  



	8. Faithful and Foolish.

        After being absorbed in my thoughts for nearly thirty minutes, I blinked slowly, slapping my hands against my cheeks in an attempt to bring myself back to reality. I stared ahead, noticing that I was still facing towards the direction Kokichi had went. I sighed softly, shifting my gaze upwards and leaning back against the couch. My eyes narrowed, meeting the ceiling as my mind began to swim once again.

 

        The boy was undoubtedly already in bed, though I knew he was probably having trouble sleeping; who wouldn’t in his situation? I realized that sleep wouldn’t come for me that night. For me, I knew there was no point in even heading to bed when my brain was so active. Memories of the reassurance I had given Kokichi, the many possible outcomes for tomorrow, and my acceptance of my feelings for the male—it all swirled within my head nonstop. I had told him everything would turn out okay, but I didn’t know that for sure. I wanted to encourage him and give him the confidence to move forward, but I may have raised his expectations a bit too much. If things were to go badly, it would undoubtedly hurt him even more now, wouldn’t it? Despite my realization, I knew it was too late to go back on what I had said. At this point, all I could do was hope for the best.

 

        Since I had quite the day planned tomorrow, I decided it would be in my best interest to do some research on the killing game. I knew that knowing more information about the events that took place, and the characters involved, would likely help when it came to confronting Maki and Shuichi. Kokichi planned on being truthful with them for the first time ever, and it would be more difficult to support him with the limited knowledge I had. Perhaps doing some research would help me understand Shuichi and Maki’s disdain for Kokichi more? Maybe I would even learn more about the violet-eyed boy I had come to room with?

 

        Once I had plopped my laptop upon the kitchen table and began brewing a pot of coffee, I was ready to dive into the hell that was Danganronpa. My fingers met the keys, shaking slightly as they began to type. Before I knew it, I was skipping around within the show, watching highlights, trying to form conclusions, and so forth.

 

        When I made it to the fourth trial, my lips curled downwards into a frown. Kokichi appeared to be losing his cool a bit, which was something he didn’t normally do within the trial space, unless it was a joke. At the end of the trial, I found myself theorizing that the kindness he expressed to Gonta, that he claimed was a lie, was the actual truth. Something about the way he snapped in the end rubbed me the wrong way—it was a bit too over the top, even for the self proclaimed evil leader. He seemed... _desperate._

        By the fifth trial, tears began to glide down my cheeks. When I saw the press crash down once again, and had realized that it was in fact Kokichi beneath the machinery, I bit down on my lip to suppress the emotion swirling within me. S/N had told me that Kokichi hadn’t survived in the end, but at the time, that information wasn’t important to me. Within no time, the thought of the character’s death had slipped my mind. At the time, Kokichi was nothing more than a fictional character to me—now, he was so much more than that. He claimed that everything he had experienced within the game felt real, and that the pain he felt was real. Kokichi was shot, poisoned, and then crushed to death—and to him, it was real. The violet-eyed boy I had come to care for so much, had already experienced what it was like to die, and in the end, he died with everyone hating him. In the end, did he chose to sacrifice himself in a final attempt to save the others, or did he simply want to win against the mastermind? Perhaps, the answer was more complex than that? 

 

        A sudden warmth pressed against my cheek—wait, no that’s _not_ warm, that’s burning! On instinct, I slid my face away from the heat, my eyes darting open. Immediately, I took notice of Kokichi’s curious stare as he placed his coffee mug upon the kitchen table. 

 

        “H-hey!” I yelled, lifting my head from the closed laptop. “That’s hot! You could have burned me!”

 

        “Well, you already look hot,” he stated bluntly.

 

        “Don’t joke around like—” 

 

        “I mean your face is flushed,” he interjected, a look of regret flashing upon his features for a few seconds. “What were you doing last night?” He curiously tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

        “Nothing,” I replied, my gaze meeting the laptop upon the table. “I’m just fine.”

 

        “Is that a lie?” He asked, placing his hand upon the closed laptop, causing my eyes to dart back up.

 

        “Nope.”

 

        “Then I guess you won’t mind if I open up this la—”

 

        “D-don’t!” I interjected, grabbing the device and pulling it to my chest. “It’s...private.”

 

        “Oh, is that right?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought we weren’t keeping secrets anymore.”

 

        “This is different because I was…”  I trailed off, a nervous laugh escaping my lips. “I was watching...porn?”

 

        “That’s a lie for sure,” he said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 

        “Why would I lie about _that_?” 

 

        “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me,” he said, his expression becoming rather bare. “Okay?”

 

        I fell silent, placing the laptop back on the table and sliding it towards him. With slight hesitation, he opened up the device and peered at the screen. His eyes widened a bit, and a frown settled upon his lips. He immediately glanced over each of the open tabs, a look of contemplation appearing on his face.

 

        “Why were you looking at this?” He asked quietly. 

 

        “I was doing some research on the killing game,” I replied, nervously tapping my fingers upon the table. “I thought it was important for me to be well versed before we meet up with Shuichi and Maki.” 

 

        “...I guess that makes sense,” he said, ripping his gaze from the screen and meeting my eyes, “So, do you feel any differently now?”

 

        “About what?”

 

        “About me, I mean,” he stated, a look of curiosity within his gaze.

 

        “Actually,” I said in a matter of fact tone. “I do.”

 

        “...Oh,” he muttered, shifting his eyes away for a few seconds before returning them. “I guess that is what I expected.”

 

        “Hey,” I said, a small smile tugging at my lips as I held up my index finger. “I didn’t say I felt differently in a _bad_ way.”

 

        “...” At my words, he remained silent and gave me a questioning look.

 

        “Okay, so I have a plan thought out,” I said, completely disregarding the strange look he had given me. “I’m inviting Shuichi and Maki to the bakery tonight after our shifts, alright?” I said, retrieving the laptop and closing it. “I’ll close the bakery a little early, so our meeting will be private.”

 

        “Are you sure it’s okay for them to know our workplace?” He asked, concern within his voice.

 

        “They already know where we live,” I stated. “Honestly, if they wanted to know where we work it wouldn’t be that difficult for them to find out.” 

 

        “That’s true,” he replied, placing a finger to his chin as he shifted his gaze upwards, seemingly in thought.

 

        “After we close, you can do some baking,” I said, gaining his attention once again. “Maybe they’ll be more inclined to listen with food?”

 

        “Maybe if you make it,” he stated, a forced laugh escaping his lips.

 

        “Oh, come on, Kokichi,” I said, pointing towards him. “Don’t act like I haven’t taught you anything.” 

 

        “Do you really want to help me?” He abruptly asked, a blank expression upon his face. 

 

        “Yeah, if you need me to,” I replied. “Though, I have faith in your baking skills.”

 

        “No, I mean when it comes to talking with them.”

 

        “Of course I do, but—”

 

        “I’m not expecting you to clean up my messes,” he interjected. “I’m an adult now, and I need to face the consequences and fix my own mistakes.” A small, reassuring smile made its way upon his lips. “Your support is more than enough, you know?”

 

        “...Consequences?” I tilted my head to the side, a bit concerned by his words.

 

        “I know that you’ve been trying to reassure me that things will be okay, and that has encouraged me,” he said. “But, I understand that I need to be prepared for the worst, too.” His smile widened a bit. “I do think you’re right though. Things will be okay,” he said, looking away for a few seconds, then returning his gaze before continuing, ”even if things don’t go our way with Shuichi and Maki—it’ll still be okay.”

 

        In the beginning, I wanted Kokichi to believe that things would turn out well because I didn’t want him hurt, but I soon realized that I may had set him up for disappointment—that the false hope I have given him could hurt him even more. When those words left his lips, a wave of relief and realization washed over me. I realized that Kokichi had grown quite a bit since the day I had met him, and that he was more than capable of overcoming whatever hardships came his way. He wasn’t a child, or a teenager anymore, and though I could be there for support, he had to do things himself—he was an adult. 

 

        “You’re absolutely right,” I spoke softly, a kind smile upon my lips as tears began to form in my eyes. “Good luck tonight, okay?”

 

        Kokichi gazed at me for a moment, taking notice of my watery eyes. At first, a look of concern was evident on his face, but it was soon replaced with a kind smile. It seemed that he finally noticed that those tears weren’t sorrowful—they were joyous. 

 

        “Thank you,” he replied.

 

        The very next morning, before Kokichi and I headed off to work, I left an invitation for Shuichi and Maki. In said invitation, I explained that the both of us wanted to come clean about everything, and tell them the truth. I wrote down the address of the bakery and what time they could come meet us. I also claimed that it would be a nice, private place where we could discuss the killing game without an audience. After delivering said invitation, Kokichi and I treated the rest of the day just like any other uneventful day—as if we weren’t going to make or break our relationship with our neighbors that night.

 

        “Hey, ___, you didn’t even tell me why you’re closing early tonight,” S/N stated as she pulled on her jacket, about to leave work. ”Did something happen?”

 

        “No, no,” I said, smiling nervously as anxiety began to rise within me. “Chikara and I are just meeting with some people tonight, so...” I trailed off.

 

        “And you didn’t invite your loving, wonderful sister?” S/N whined, sounding rather childish. “I bet you’re making special food too, aren’t you?” She crossed her arms, poking out her lip slightly. “That’s not cool.”

 

        “We need to talk with them about something, and it’s sort of important,” I said, averting my gaze. “So, uh…” 

 

        “Hey, S/N,” Kokichi said abruptly, catching S/N and I off guard as he approached the both of us. “Believe me, it’s going to be a pain, you don’t want to be there. If I could get out of it, I would.” A small, calm smile appeared on his face, but it seemed a bit forced. “I’ll save some sweets just for you, alright?”

 

        “Huh? Are you being serious?” She asked, genuine confusion within her voice.

 

        “Would I lie to you?” He asked, a smug look appearing upon his face.

 

        “You better not be lying,” she stated bluntly. “Food is no joke to me.” She pointed towards him. “I swear, if I don’t see some sweets with my name on them tomorrow, I’m kicking your ass.”

 

        “Understood,” he replied, a small, nervous laugh escaping his lips. 

 

        When S/N finally stepped out the front door and attempted to leave, Kokichi grabbed onto her shoulder. At this, she stopped dead in her tracks, a look of pure confusion upon her face. Kokichi just stared back, a serious look on his face.

 

        “Hey, be careful out there,” he said. “The snow is heavy tonight, and we would prefer if you didn’t die.”

 

        “Y-yeah, got it,” she replied, her voice softer than usual. “Try and have fun at your little get together, and don’t forget about those sweets!” She exclaimed with a smile, her voice growing to its normal volume.

 

        “Wow,” I said in a teasing tone. “You’re nice to Danganronpa loving trash now?”

 

        “I can’t really hold a grudge over that, can I?” he said.“I mean, I regretfully liked it enough to audition back then.” A small, kind smile made its way to his lips. “Though she can be a bit defensive and loud, she’s a good person that cares about her sister more than anything.” He laughed lightly. “I’m sure when she learns the truth, she won’t like that game anymore.”

 

        “She’s super protective when it comes to her family and friends,” I said, smiling. “You better be careful, or she might start clinging to you too.”

 

        “For that, all I’d have to do is tell her who I really am,” he said, rolling his eyes, his smile still in place.

 

        “Yeah, I’m not sure I’m ready to deal with that,” I stated.

 

        “I’m _definitely_ not ready for that,” he replied.

 

        After I had closed the bakery for the day, Kokichi and I were ready to get started in the kitchen. Since he had been working at the bakery, he had learned quite a lot when it came to baking.

 

        Despite all the knowledge of baking he had precurred, he had a difficult time multitasking. Though he wasn’t great at multitasking, there was one thing he was even worse at—not making a mess.

 

        “Stir that pot in front of you while you’re just standing there not doing anything,” I said, shoving a whisk in front of Kokichi’s eyes. 

 

        “I was watching the oven,” he said, rolling his eyes as he took the utensil. “This is chocolate, right?” He asked, as he began stirring the mixture within the pot.

 

        “Yes, basically,” I replied. “It’s ganache.” 

 

        “Are they almost done?” He asked, attempting to look at the oven and stir simultaneously, but ultimately failing. “I can’t really tell,” he whined, now just focusing on stirring the chocolate. 

 

        “Yep, just a few more minutes,” I said, opening up the oven and peering inside. “Huh, looks like you did a pretty good job on them too.”

 

        “Obviously,” he said with a smirk, attempting to stir the chocolate cooly. “Since I’m a master and—” Suddenly, he removed the utensil from the pot and pointed it towards me, accidentally slinging chocolate across the kitchen—and across my apron. Thank goodness for aprons.

 

        “You were saying, _master_?” I teased, glancing at the mess he had made, then returning my attention towards him.

 

        “Shit...” he muttered, a nervously laugh escaping his lips. 

 

        Soon enough, Kokichi had whipped up quite the array of sweets—including some for S/N. Though I did spectate and help with the chocolate, he had done a majority of the work—including cleaning up the mess he had made. I had to admit, he had outstanding job, and he would have undoubtedly done fine if I hadn’t been there. 

 

        After the both of us set the sweets upon the table farthest from the windows, Kokichi went back into the kitchen. The both of us agreed that it would be best for me to explain my relationship with Kokichi, and how I was connected to the killing game, first. After that, Kokichi would take over; to us, It seemed like a solid plan.

 

        After sitting at the table with the plate of sweets for a good twenty minutes, I heard the creaking of a door. Though I was hoping it would be Shuichi and Maki, I realized that it was plausible that a customer would accidentally disregard the closed sign and enter. Hesitantly, I lifted my head, immediately meeting the gaze of a hazel eyed male—Shuichi. 

 

        “I’m glad you decided to come,” I replied nervously, looking towards the approaching male. As he approached me, I noticed that someone was missing—Maki. “But, where’s Maki?” I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

 

        “She refused to come,” he replied softly, nervously rubbing the back of his head, “and she really didn’t want me to come either.”

 

        “Oh, well,” I started, averting my gaze for a few seconds before returning it,”I guess that’s okay,” I muttered. “Please, sit down,” I said, placing my hand upon the table.

 

        “A-alright,” Shuichi muttered, taking a seat across from me.

 

        “Help yourself, he made them for you guys,” I said, shooting him a kind, yet nervous smile. “They aren’t poisoned, see?” I said, taking a pastry from the tray and biting into it. “And they turned out really well,” I said, genuinely enjoying the taste. The taste was incredible, but it would have probably been more enjoyable if I wasn’t under so much pressure.

 

        “ _He_ made them?” He asked, a look of disbelief and confusion flashing upon his face. “Where is he anyway?”

 

        “Yes, Kokichi did,” I replied, letting out a small sigh.“He’s here, but I thought we should talk first. Is that okay?”

 

        “That’s fine, but…” Shuichi abruptly paused, finally taking one of the pastries from the tray and placing it to his lips. For a split second, I could have sworn I saw a smile tug at his lips; however, it was short lived. “I find all this a bit strange. I would have never imagined someone like him working at a place like this,” he muttered, a bland expression upon his face.

 

        “Well, the Kokichi I’ve come to know is pretty different from the one you knew,” I replied, clasping my hands together upon the table. “But, very similar at the same time.”

 

        “You said you met Chikara, or Kokichi, here,” he said, eyeing my curiously. “Tell me, ___, how are you involved in all this anyway?” 

 

        “That’s a funny story, actually,” I replied, a nervous laugh escaping my lips.

 

        “I came to learn the truth, ___,” he stated bluntly, his expression becoming rather serious. “Don’t drag this out, please.”

 

        “Right,” I replied, a bit of hesitation within my voice. “Well, in short, he stole food from the bakery and I chased him into an alley...”

 

        “Uh, what did you say?” Shuichi asked, a look of confusion appearing on his face. “When I said not to drag it out, I didn’t mean you had to be that vague…”

 

        “Alright,” I sighed. “This is going to sound strange, but,” I paused, taking a deep breath, then exhaling before continuing, “I have some sort of connection with Kokichi, and I think that’s what drove me to pursue him in the first place. When I chased him, it was almost like my body was moving on its own.” I placed a hand to my chest. “Shortly after I met up with him, memories I had forgotten began to surface, it was all a bit overwhelming.” 

 

        “Memories?” He questioned, still unsure of my words. “I’m not sure I fully understand.”

 

        “This may be hard to believe, but I was sort of like a rejected addition to the cast of the final killing game—I was basically the seventeenth student.” 

 

        “S-seventeenth student?” Shuichi stuttered out. “But, I never heard of such a thing.”

 

        “I never auditioned in the first place,” I replied, tightening my fist upon my chest. “My sister, being a fan of Danganronpa, wrote them in hopes of us being invited to audition.They didn’t accept her, but they wanted me to come in,” I said. “When I refused, they brought me there by force…I remember waking up in a large room,” I looked away for a few seconds, then turned my gaze, “I don’t really understand what happened after that, or why they decided to release me...”

 

        “You mean you were kidnapped?” Shuichi asked, a look of disbelief flashing upon his face. “And afterwards they wiped your memories?"

 

        “I guess so,” I replied. “Like I said, I didn’t remember them until I met with Kokichi. When I woke up in that room, I saw a younger Kokichi peering at me through the window of a large, white door,” I stated, causing a look of contemplation to appear on Shuichi’s face. “The staff had be restrained, so I couldn’t make my way towards the door… And that was the last thing I remembered about it.”

 

        “That’s interesting,” he replied, placing a finger to his chin as he shifted his gaze upwards. “If what you’re saying is true, then they must have wanted to cover it up. That would explain why none of us knew about a seventeenth student.” He returned his gaze towards me, shooting me a question stare. “You don’t remember anything else?”

 

        “Well, I...” I trailed off, looking down at the table.

 

        “Well, what?” Shuichi asked, almost in a demanding tone.

 

        “I didn’t only remember what happened to me that day,” I stated, looking back towards the boy before me. “The day after I chased Kokichi into the alley, I had the urge to confront him once again. When I confronted him that night and asked why he felt the need to steal, what he said bothered me.”

 

        “What did he say?” 

 

        “He said that the killing game ruined his life,” I replied. “And that he was sick of lies.”

 

        “Him sick of lies?” Shuichi mused. “...That’s odd.”  He tilted his head to the side, eyeing me curiously. “But, what does this have to do with memories?”

 

        “I started having dreams, or visions, of Kokichi before the killing game. I saw the memories of the child Kokichi,” I stated.  “He thinks they did more than erase some of my memories, but I don’t know for sure,” I said, placing a finger to my chin, a look of contemplation taking over my face. “Me having his past memories doesn’t really make sense,” I began, a small, kind smile suddenly forming on my lips. “But, I’m glad that I witnessed those memories. Because of them, I decided to put some trust in him,” I said. ”And since he triggered my forgotten memories, I had even more of a reason to keep him around.”

 

        “You made the decision to trust him rather quickly,” Shuichi stated bluntly. “Even if he isn’t as bad as I originally thought, what you did was pretty reckless, don’t you think?” 

 

        “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right,” I replied, a nervous laugh escaping my lips. “But—”

 

        “But, if she hadn’t made that decision I would be on the streets right now,” a male’s voice interjected.

 

        “...Kokichi,” I muttered, taking notice of the approaching boy. 

 

        With little hesitation, the boy took a seat next to me, his gaze fixated upon Shuichi. He eyed him intensely, a hint of determination appearing upon his face. Though he appeared composed,  I took notice of the distress hidden deep within his violet orbs. Though I was sure he would be honest about his past, I knew that he was attempting to hold his emotions back a bit. He was in quite the stressful situation, so it was no surprise that he was internally struggling—who wouldn’t be? Perhaps Shuichi would take notice of this as well? He was quite perceptive.

 

        “Sometimes having faith in others leads to good things,” Kokichi said. “But, before I met her, I had completely abandoned that mentality.”

 

        “What’s with the—”

 

        “Oh, right,” Kokichi cut off Shuichi’s words, tating notice of the questioning expression upon his face. “Disguises are necessary for me,” he stated, pulling the hair band from his locks, allowing them to fall freely. “I mean, people really hate me, you know?” He removed the glasses that were framing his face, gently placing them upon the table and pushing them aside.

 

        “...Right,” Shuichi replied, glancing away for a few seconds, then returning his attention towards his past acquaintance.

 

        “Shuichi, you remember what I said last night, right?” Kokichi abruptly asked, a strange, blank expression enveloping his features. “Well, that wasn’t a lie. I did _not_ enjoy the killing game.”

 

        “I hear what you’re telling me, but…” Shuichi trailed off, his gaze shifting downwards and meeting the table top.

 

        “But, you want evidence—a reason to believe me?” Kokichi asked, propping his elbow upon the table and nestling his head into his hand. “That’s understandable,” he muttered, allowing a bit of hair to fall over his face. The previous look of determination appeared to have been short-lived. Perhaps he decided that act wasn’t fitting in this situation? 

 

        “Yes, well, there’s one thing I’ve been wondering, Kokichi,” Shuichi replied, lifting his head. “Why did you do all that in the end?”

 

        “Because I wanted you guys to win, of course,” Kokichi stated, shifting his head uncomfortably.

 

        “In the end you wanted the mastermind to be defeated, even if you couldn’t do it yourself?” 

 

        “Yes, but…” Kokichi sighed softly, removing his arm from the table and opting to sit up straight. “That’s not just it,” he paused, shifting gaze towards the sweets upon the table.“Like I told you last night, I never wanted any of you dead. That’s why I acted the way I did.”

 

        “Like a villain?” Shuichi questioned, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

 

        “...Yeah,” Kokichi replied. “Since I was given the talent of ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader,’ I saw it as my duty to end the game, you know?” He began nervously fiddling with the edge of the tray of sweets, refusing eye contact with the male before him. “I didn’t want anyone to die, but I realized that some lives would have to be sacrificed in order to save more people. Things didn’t quite play out the way I intended, though.” Hesitantly, he shifted his gaze upwards, meeting hazel orbs again. “Whenever people worked together, Monokuma would make them suffer. That’s why I pushed myself as far away as possible, and urged you guys to do the same.”

 

        “I guess that seems plausible, but there’s something I’ve been thinking about…” Shuichi trailed off.

 

        “...What?” Kokichi questioned, slightly tilting his head.

 

        “From what I can tell, the people that participated are all similar to their in game personalities, yet also different,” Shuichi stated. “Just how similar is the real you to the Ultimate Supreme Leader?” 

 

        “I have lied a lot in the past, but I never wanted to hurt anyone,” he said softly. “I wanted the opposite.”

 

        “Half my lies are told with good intentions…” Shuichi mused for a moment, stroking his chin as if he were thinking intently. “That’s what you said back then.” 

 

        “Yeah, I did say that,” Kokichi replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

 

        “I knew that was a lie, but maybe not in the way I originally thought,” he mused. “Hm…”

 

        “Shuichi, I’m not expecting you to just outright forgive me,” Kokichi stated. “I know I did some horrible things back then.” He clasped his hands together upon the table, never breaking eye contact. “I’ve grown a lot since then, and since the opportunity for me to come clean is right in front of me, I would be a fool not to take it.” He tightened his grip, causing his hands to turn slightly pink. “And I want you, and Maki, to know that I’m sorry.” He lightly bit down on his lip, and I noticed the many emotions that were swirling within his eyes—desperation was the emotion that stood out the most.

 

        “You’re really telling the truth, aren’t you?” Shuichi questioned, shock evident upon his features, and within his tone. “But, you—”

 

        “What reason do I have to lie anymore?” Kokichi asked, cutting off the male’s words. “I mean, there’s nothing to gain from it anymore.” His voice cracked slightly. I could tell that he was on the verge of losing composure—he appeared rather overwhelmed.  “Lies aren’t told for no reason, you know.” 

 

        “I um,” Shuichi said, appearing caught off guard by Kokichi’s words. “I’m sorry, but surely you understand that this is a lot to take in.” Shuichi laughed nervously, averting his gaze as a bland expression settled upon his face. “I have a lot to think about.”

 

        “Shuichi…” I suddenly chimed in, my voice rather quiet. “Are you going to tell Maki?”

 

        “I don’t really have a choice,” he replied, shooting me a distressed look. “Though, I don’t know if she’ll believe me.” He turned his attention towards the tray of sweets, taking yet another. “She already has a hard time believing in people, especially since _he_ …” the male trailed off, narrowing his eyes as he took a bite of the pastry. 

 

        “ _He?_ ” I asked, confusion lacing my voice. “What are you talking about?”

 

        “Oh, it’s nothing, really,” he replied, nervousness within his tone. “Thanks for the food, you guys.” He forced a smile.“This really is a nice bakery, and the pastries were great, but it’s been a long day and...”  Shuichi trailed off, hesitantly rising from his seat.

 

        “Hey, before you go,” I said. “Do you mind if I stop by in the morning?” After my question, Shuichi shot me a questioning look. “To see Maki, I mean…” 

 

        “I won’t be there, but she will be,” he replied hesitantly. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea though, even if it’s just you, ___.”

 

        “I want to apologize to her myself,” I replied, placing a fist against my chest. “I wanted to protect Kokichi, but in doing so I…” I trailed off, narrowing my eyes.

 

        “I know that you meant well,” Shuichi replied, a small smile forming upon his lips. “I really can’t stop you.” A nervous laugh escaped his lips. “So, if you really want to, then go ahead.”

 

        “I will then,” I said, tightening my fist. “Hey, be careful out there, okay?”

 

        “Yeah, the snow is a bit heavy,” Kokichi added. 

 

        “Right,” Shuichi replied. “I’ll be seeing you then.”

 

        After that, the previous killing game participant stepped out of the bakery, making his way through the thick, white snow. Kokichi I peered out the window, watching at the boy’s form disappeared in the distance. Suddenly, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Perhaps Kokichi felt the same?

 

        “Hey, so I don’t think that went too badly. I think we took a step in the right direction,” I spoke softly, turning towards the boy beside me. “What do you think?”

 

        “I’m not sure,” Kokichi replied, shrugging his shoulders as continued to blankly peer out the window. “But do you think Maki is worth your time? She wouldn’t even hear us out.”

 

        “I want to put some faith in her,” I replied. “I know that she has trust issues, so I can’t really blame her for being hesitant to show up.” 

 

        “So, you’re going to put your trust in her,” he replied, turning towards me. “You’re going to give her another chance then?”

 

        “I am,” I replied bluntly.

 

        “I hope you’re right about her, ___,” he said, narrowing his eyes. 

 

        “I was right about you,” I said, showing him a small smile. 

 

        After those words left my lips, a small smile began to tug upon his lips. WIthin seconds, I took notice that the emotion within his eyes was yet to fade—perhaps he was still overwhelmed? As if on cue, a single tear ran down his cheek. I had the urge to wipe the tear away, and then wrap my arms around him, but I knew that I had to suppress that urge—I couldn’t let my own emotions take over. I placed a hand upon his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him a bit, my smile never faltering. 

 

        When the next morning rolled around, Kokichi decided that he better get to S/N’s place as soon as possible—he did promise to bring her sweets after all. Though, he never liked having to be around Tsumugi, he knew that he couldn’t break his promise. After letting out a groan, the boy left the apartment building with the tray of sweets in hand, and his disguise in place. 

 

        Once the boy was gone, I decided that it was time for me to pay Maki a visit, and to deliver some sweets as well. Once I had a nice arrangements of sweets picked out for the girl, I exited the apartment with them. Once I had made my way to her apartment door, I hesitantly knocked upon the door—no answer. After knocking for a few more minutes, the door slowly creaked open.

 

        “Maki?” I asked.

 

        “Shuichi isn’t here,” she stated bluntly, crossing her arms as she stood in the doorway. 

 

        “I didn’t come to see Shuichi,” I said. “I came to see you.” I raised the box of sweets a bit, trying to bring attention to the sweets. “And I brought these for you since you couldn’t make it yesterday.”

 

        “Well, that’s too bad,” she replied, moving her hand towards the door.

 

        “Maki, please w—”

 

        On instinct, I reached towards Maki’s wrist and took a few steps forward, which seemed to have set her off. Immediately, she slung her arm towards me and struck me, causing me to stumble backwards and fall to the floor; the sweets flying out of my grasp and colliding with the floor. 

 

        “___?” The familiar voice of a male sounded nearby. 

 

        I shook my head lightly, lifting my head and noticing Kokichi quickly making his way towards me. I narrowed my eyes, embarrassment and regret evident upon my face. He offered me a hand, and I hesitantly took it. Once I was on my feet, I noticed another familiar person before me—S/N. She shot me a concerned look, then turned turned her attention towards Maki.

 

        “You bitch!” She spat. “What the hell—” Suddenly, S/N stopped mid sentance, her eyes widening. “W-wait, you look familiar,” she stuttered out. “Could you be...Maki Harukawa?” 

 

        “...” 

 

        “You _are_!” S/N yelled angrily, taking her silence as confirmation. “But, what the hell did ___ do to deserve that?”

 

        “Nothing,” Kokichi stated. He glanced towards S/N, then glared towards Maki. “She’s been nothing but nice to you.”

 

        “Shut your mouth, Kokichi,” Maki spat, tightening her fists. “I…” she trailed off.

 

        After those words left her lips, a look of pure horror made its way upon Kokichi’s face. I took notice of Kokichi tightening his fists, and I knew that he was on the edge of exploding—with what, I was uncertain. Hesitantly, I looked towards S/N, noticing the shock that was also on her face. Please don’t connect the pieces— _just don’t._

 

“W-wait,” she stuttered out, looking towards Kokichi. “Did she call you what I think she just called you?” She tilted her head to the side, examining the boy for a moment or so. “...Kokichi?”

 

        On instinct, I grabbed onto Kokichi’s hand and tugged a bit. He looked towards me, a look of uncertainty upon his face—he knew what I was going to do before I did it. Within seconds, I began running down the hallway and leading the boy along with me. I could hear the complaints coming from S/N, but that wasn’t enough to stop me. Soon enough, the both of us had made our way outside the apartment building, now racing down the snowy street. Then, suddenly, my body just stopped—what the hell was I doing? Why was I running, when Kokichi had showed such bravery that day? I turned around, breathing heavily as the snow fell, and met the eyes of my roommate. He gave me a questioning look as he tilted his head to the side. I released his hand, letting out a regretful sigh.

 

        “So, you realized,” Kokichi began softly, “that running from this, through the freezing snow, isn’t going to accomplish anything.” 

 

        I realized that I had made a mistake that the previous me would have made—surely I was better than that now, right? I had made a quick decision based on hope alone, and it led to S/N figuring out Kokichi’s identity. My first instinct was to run away, and yet, earlier that day, Kokichi had spilled his guts and taken responsibility for the mistakes he had made. Surely, after all that, I could own up to my possible mistake of trusting Maki? 

 

        “Yeah,” I muttered. “Well, unless I intended on breaking some bones. I’m sure I could accomplish that by running in the snow.”

 

        “I can’t argue with that,” he replied, a small, nervous smile upon his lips. “Let’s go back, okay?” 

 

        “I’m sorry,” I muttered. 

 

        “Maki spilled my identity, not you,” he replied. “And I did say things would still be okay if things didn’t go our way with Maki and Shuichi.” The male shot me a reassuring smile, but I could tell that he was still rather shaken up.“Even if S/N knows my identity, things are still okay.”

 

        “Alright,” I said. “Let’s go then.” 

 

        As the two of us approached the entrance side by side, I felt Kokichi grab onto my hand. I tensed up a bit at first, but ultimately ended up accepting the gesture. The snow was freezing; how could I refuse warmth? Since I had accepted my feelings for Kokichi, and accepted that they were a bit dangerous, I became a bit hesitant when it came to physical contact; but I couldn’t just push him away. Though I liked such things from Kokichi, I was afraid that I would get a bit too used to them—that I would learn to like them too much. Surely, he also understood that it wasn’t safe to be so close to me, he even expressed that himself, and yet he still does such things— _what a lovable fool._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> The next chapter will be coming soon.  
> I'm sorry for slow updates.


	9. Broken Promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Hey, everyone! So, here's the next chapter.   
> [Insert another apology for slow updates]
> 
> Thanks so much for the support! You people are amazing. I really appreciate it.

  
  
  


        The two of us entered the apartment complex hand in hand. As we both approached the flight of stairs, I suddenly stopped in my tracks, pulling my hand away from his. He turned towards me, narrowing his eyes. I sighed softly, forcing a smile upon my face. I didn’t want to reject him in that moment, but I didn’t want S/N to get any more ideas—especially since she knew the truth now.

 

        “Come on, lets see if S/N is still by Maki’s apartment,” I said. 

 

        As the two of us began making our way up the flight of stairs, we both remained quiet. Once we made it to the front of Maki’s apartment, I noticed that the mess of sweets had been cleaned up and no one was in sight. I assumed that Maki had retreated back into her apartment, but I wasn’t sure where S/N was.

 

        “She’s not here.”

 

        “Maybe she went to ours?” Kokichi asked. “She didn’t follow us outside.”

 

        Since S/N was nowhere in sight, Kokichi and I decided to head back to our own apartment. It was likely that she was there waiting for us. As we climbed up the stairs, all I could hear was the light, quiet sound of Kokichi and I’s footsteps. I knew that peace wouldn’t last much longer—things would be anything but peaceful by the time we got to S/N.

 

        Once we were in front of our apartment door, I immediately noticed that S/N was just standing there, her eyes glued to her phone. A small, surprised noise escaped my lips, causing S/N to direct her attention towards me. 

 

        “Y/N, are you okay? I was trying to call you!” She exclaimed, pointing her finger towards me. However, her gaze on me didn’t last very long; within seconds, it shifted towards Kokichi. “Hey, um….Chikara?” She asked, uncertainty within her voice. “You didn’t explain before. S-she was wrong, right? There’s no way you’re him.” She paused for a few seconds, her eyes widening. “O-or maybe she—”

 

        “S/N, hush,” I said, placing a finger to her lips, regaining her attention. “I’m fine and we’re going to explain, okay? We just need you to calm down and be quiet.”

 

        “Do you think you can manage that?” Kokichi asked quietly, his voice sounding rather blunt.

 

        “F-fine...”  

 

        Once the three of us had entered the apartment and made our way into the living room, S/N plopped down onto the couch with little hesitation. I shifted my gaze towards Kokichi for a few seconds, unable to tell what was running through his mind due to the bland expression upon his face. Surely, he had to be scared, didn’t he? Within seconds, I pushed that thought aside and took a seat next to my sister. My gaze met hers, and my stomach began to churn.

 

        “Please don’t freak out or anything,” I said, my eyes narrowing. “But…”

 

        “You know the answer now, right?” Kokichi abruptly asked.

 

        S/N and I turned our attention towards the boy, noticing that he was still standing. His gaze shifted downwards as he slipped the hair tie from his long, purple locks. A few seconds later, he raised his head, removing his glasses as well, then gently placing them upon the coffee table.

 

        “O-oh my god,” she began, her jaw dropping slightly, “...Kokichi.” 

 

        “Are you okay with that?” His voice was rather quiet as his eyes met S/N’s.

 

        “Your hair is...a-and your,” she stammered, nervously placing her hands upon her lap. “Your eyes are… _how did I not notice_?”

 

        “Y/N,” I said, placing a hand upon her shoulder. “Repeat after me: It’s not a big deal. There is no reason to get worked up.” 

 

        “You went out of your way to bring food to me this morning,” she spoke to Kokichi, completely ignoring me at this point. “You were nice to me.” Her voice began to heighten as she continued to speak. “Those sweets were made by _you_!”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, shifting his gaze towards me for a few seconds, then returning it to her. “That’s right.”

 

        “Hey, can I touch your hair?” S/N took a stand, taking a few steps towards Kokichi. “Please?”

 

        “Um,” he spoke, raising his hands in front of him. “I don’t think—”

 

        “I can’t believe the person I’ve wanted to meet for so long is right in front of me!” She exclaimed, cutting off the boy’s words. “W-we should go somewhere! Hey, want to ditch __ and go to the movies or something?”

 

        “Are you asking me out or—”

 

        “You think we should go out?” S/N interjected, joy within her voice. “Oh, I’m so down for that!” She smiled brightly, her gaze focusing on the boy’s scarf. “Oh, and when we go out I’ll buy you a new scarf.” 

 

        “Um…” The boy trailed off.

 

        “I mean, this purple one is okay, but checkered fits you so much better, don’t you think?” S/N asked, reaching towards the fabric wrapped around the boy’s neck.

 

        “No,” he replied, a tad of anger evident in his voice. He quickly sprung back, causing S/N to retract her hand and give him a puzzled look.

 

        For a few seconds, I shot S/N an annoyed glare. Then, I took a deep breath and exhaled before taking a stand. I calmly made my way over to S/N and Kokichi.

 

        “Give him some space,” I spoke softly, catching the eyes of S/N. “I think you made him a little uncomfortable.”

 

        “My bad,” she laughed lightly, placing a hand behind her head. “Maybe I was moving a bit too fast in this relationship…”

 

        “Relationship?” Kokichi muttered, an annoyed look on his face.

 

        “Tsumugi will be thrilled about this,” she stated, turning back towards the boy. “I mean, I don’t think she noticed it was you either, which is a bit surprising.” 

 

        “You will not tell Tsumugi,” Kokichi stated bluntly.

 

        “Why not? I finally got to meet one of the killing game participants besides her. I’m sure she would be happy for me,” she whined, poking out her lip in frustration. “Even though I’ve been by her side for a long time now, she told me she couldn’t introduce me to the participants while everything was happening.”

 

        “If you’ve known her for this long, why did you stay quiet about her for so long?” I asked. “I didn’t meet her until recently.”

 

        “To protect her, duh.” S/N plopped back down onto the couch, eyeing Kokichi and I as she made herself comfortable. “I mean, she’s my best friend.” Her smile widened. “She’s so inspiring and she’s a wonderful—”

 

        “Just shut the hell up already!” Kokichi suddenly spat. “You’re delusional— _you are wrong._ ” 

 

        At those words, a look of shock made its way upon my face. I understood why he would be offended by her praising Tsumugi, but I never expected him to get this worked up—especially in front of S/N. 

 

        “Kokichi, d—”

 

        “Tell her already,” he said sternly, cutting off my words. “Tell her what the staff did to _you_. Tell her what that _bitch_ caused.”

 

        “Hey, ___. What is he talking about, ___?” S/N questioned, seeming slightly frightened by his sudden change. “Why is he so mad?”

 

        For a moment or so, I eyed the boy standing next to me. His gaze was now fixated on the floor, and he appeared to be gritting his teeth. My gaze shifted downwards, taking notice of his tightened fists. I sighed softly, raising my head and locking eyes with S/N.

 

        “I know you remember when Danganronpa wanted me to come audition,” I said. “Well, when I refused, they basically kidnapped me.” 

 

        “Like, they made you come in for an audition?” She asked, now sitting up straight on the couch.

 

        “It’s blurry, but…I never actually got to audition. They did take me to some building though.” I shifted my gaze towards Kokichi for a few seconds, then back towards S/N. “Kokichi thinks they messed with my memories.”

 

        “We had both forgotten what happened that day,” he spoke bluntly, his gaze still upon the floor. “Back then, in that building, I saw __ through a glass window surrounded by staff members. Soon after __ and I met again after so many years, the memories returned for both of us.” 

 

        “Hm, is that right?” She asked, placing a finger to her chin as she shifted her gaze upwards. “So, what happened after that?”

 

        “I don’t know for sure. I just know that I never participated in that game, and that they must have freed me before it started.” 

 

        “I mean, it’s sort of messed up that they tried to make you do that, but they didn’t hurt you, right?” S/N spoke casually, seemingly unfazed by the truth Kokichi and I had just thrown upon her. “Tsumugi wouldn’t go that f—”

 

        “S/N, you still don’t understand,” Kokichi interjected, his voice sounding rather irritated again. “You say you’ve known her for a long time, but she didn’t tell you what really happened behind the scenes, did she?”

 

        “Behind the scenes?” S/N asked, looking rather confused. “Isn’t it just like the set of any other show?” 

 

        “We weren’t actors. We actually suffered through all of that.” The boy shifted his gaze upwards, meeting S/N’s once again.

 

        “Are you screwing with me?” S/N asked, an amused laugh escaping her lips. “If that you true, you would be dead.” 

 

        “It was a simulation,” Kokichi stated. “Even though it didn’t actually happen, we were convinced that it did. It felt real to every one of us—except _her_.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “That bitch saw our suffering as entertainment, and if you don’t open your eyes she’s going to hurt you too!” He shouted, his voice sounding rather pained.

 

        “H-huh? That’s…” She trailed off for a few seconds, then her eyes widened. “No way! That isn’t true!” She yelled, leaning forward on the couch as her eyes burned with disbelief. “I’m not buying that lie!” She shook her head roughly, digging her nails into the fabric of the couch. “She wouldn’t do that!”

 

        “You know I’m not lying! You’re in denial—you’re lying to yourself!” He yelled, biting down on his lip. “Why the hell would I lie about something like this? This isn’t some damn joke! I _died_!” He placed his hand against his chest, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. “For the brief moment I thought I was actually dead, I felt relieved to have finally been freed from everything— _I felt happy._ ” His lip began to quiver, and he appeared to be on the edge of breaking—yet a single tear had yet to fall. “But then, I woke up again and I found myself in an all new hell. I was surrounded by people that saw me as scum. That bitch took everything from me.”

 

        At those words, a pain surged through my chest. Did he really feel that way? I knew that the game had affected him tremendously, but I didn’t think he wanted to be...dead. He felt that bad right after waking up after the game. He probably felt even worse after many years of running from the cruel, unforgiving public.

 

        “But I...” She trailed off, a glint of horror within her eyes. “You can’t expect me to believe this nonsense.” The girl turned towards me. “This is just a prank. Right, __?”

 

        “He’s telling the truth,” I spoke softly. “You saw Maki back there too. If you were to ask her, or any other participant, they would tell you the exact same thing.” At this point, I was on the verge of tears myself. “I believe Kokichi wholeheartedly, especially since I saw a bit of it first hand. However, what I went through doesn’t even compare to what he has witnessed.” I placed a hand against my chest, peering into S/N’s eyes. “I know this is hard for you to believe, but...”

 

        “No,” she muttered. “I...”

 

        “Well?” Kokichi asked, his voice a bit low now. “It’s her or us. Who are you going to believe?”

 

        “I’m sorry, but...” She trailed off, turning away from Kokichi and I. “I think I should just leave.”

 

        “Wait, S/N,” I pleaded, reaching out and grabbing S/N’s wrist. “Please don’t go.”

 

        As soon as my fingers gripped her wrist, she tensed up. I eyed the back of her head, expecting her to look at me, but she refused. She remained entirely still, and not a single sound came from her mouth. 

 

        “I really think you should stay,” Kokichi finally spoke up, his voice low and a tad shaky. “You can even have my bed. I’ll take the couch.”

 

        “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said, her voice growing rather quiet. “I mean, I can’t even bring myself to look at you right now.” She pulled her wrist away from me. “Either of you.” She began walking forward, then stopped once she was in front of the door. “Not after all of this.” 

 

        “S/N…” I muttered, placing my hand against my chest.

 

        “Goodbye, ___,” she muttered. “And...Kokichi.” 

 

        “Promise me you’ll text me when you get home,” I said. “Please.”

 

        “...Sure.”

 

        After that final word left her lips, she stepped outside our apartment and closed the door behind her. I stood there quietly, attempting to listen for any sounds that may come from her. I was hoping that she would turn back around and accept our offer for her to stay—but she didn’t. 

 

        After waiting for a few minutes, I silently made my way over to the couch and collapsed upon it. I peered ahead, staring blankly at the black television screen. As I continued to stare, I noticed Kokichi’s approaching reflection on the screen; but still, my eyes remained glued upon the screen. When the boy sat next to me, I didn’t even react.

 

        “I know if she would have stayed with us it would have looked suspicious to Tsumugi, but…” He said. “Her going back in that state isn’t going to look much better.” Hesitantly, I turned my head towards him, noticing that he was peering up at the ceiling as he pressed his head against the back of the couch. “I know I said things would be okay, but…” 

 

        “Kokichi...”

 

        “Do you think I should have lied to S/N?” The boy turned towards me, but didn’t make eye contact.  “She can be naive, and she didn’t want to believe it was me until I took my glasses off and let my hair down.” He shifted his eyes towards mine for a few seconds, but then averted them. “Did I mess everything up?”

 

        “No, you didn’t,” I simply said. 

 

        “You know, when I began telling you the truth, my life began to get better. I began to believe in telling the truth more,” he said. “But I’m still a liar—and you told me that lies weren’t always bad. I’m conflicted.” His voice began to rise a bit. “Maybe you were right to run back there. Maybe I’m the one that made the wrong decision.”

 

        “You didn’t do anything wrong,” I said, my voice a bit shaky. “Even if lying would have made things easier, I think she needed to know the truth.”

 

        “Do you think she will tell Tsumugi?” He asked. “She seemed a bit suspicious before she left. I’ve never seen her like that before.” His hands began to tremble. “I’ve got a bad feeling.”

 

        “Even people like her break sometimes.” 

 

        “If she spills this to Tsumugi, things might be over for us. I-I don’t know what to do.” The boy placed his trembling hands on his lap, digging his nails into the hem of his shirt. 

 

        “Calm down,” I whispered. 

 

        Kokichi appeared to be incredibly afraid of Tsumugi finding out his true identity. After she approached me in the coffee shop that night, I learned that she was already aware of his identity. Due to her threat, I was unable to tell him about my meeting with her back then, which was beginning to eat at me. I hated watching him worry over something that didn’t even matter. 

 

        “I’d go as far as to give my life to end it if I had to,” he said, biting his lip. “But I doubt my life is a fair trade.”

 

        “I’m going to call someone else in for your shift tonight.” 

 

        “I had hope for S/N,” he said, shifting his gaze upwards. “I thought for sure she would be appalled by what they did to you. I thought her love for you would be enough to sway her to our side. I could accept Shuichi and Maki not coming to our side, _but her_?”

 

        Suddenly, I realized that he wasn’t only shaken up by the possibility of Tsumugi learning his identity. He appeared to have felt betrayed by S/N. Sure, they really didn’t like each other in the beginning, but besides me, she was only other person he really spent time with. Recently, the both of them appeared to be growing closer too. They had began joking around more at work, and it felt like he was finally beginning to open up to another person—I was happy about that.

 

        Despite what had happened earlier, I still wanted to believe in S/N—she was family. The thought of her choosing her over me seemed rather idiotic. However, I didn’t really know the relationship she had with Tsumugi—she wouldn’t tell me. What all did she know? Would she really betray me after all we had been through? 

 

        “Hey, listen to me,” I said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “You’re taking the day off.”

 

        “H-huh?” He finally asked, meeting my gaze.

 

        “You need to stop, at least for a moment,” I said, concern lacing my voice. “I think we both do. So, no work today, okay?”

 

        “...Okay.”

 

        Kokichi and I stayed home the entire day, but he refused to do anything. It was probably a good thing that he stayed home from work. The entire day, he remained on the couch blankly staring at the television. I doubt he was even paying attention to it. 

 

        I exited the kitchen, carrying a plate with a piece of pizza upon it. I had ordered a pizza earlier that day, expecting to just relax and cool down after everything that had happened. However, Kokichi refused to even eat. I placed the plate on the coffee table in front of him, then peered at the boy before me. He appeared to be in a daze, for he didn’t even acknowledge my presence.  

 

        “Aren’t you going to eat?” I asked. 

 

        “I will later,” he mumbled.

 

        “You said that earlier.”

 

        “...” 

 

        “Hey, if you’re not going to eat, can we at least talk?” I asked, hesitantly taking a seat next to him.

 

        “About what?” He turned towards me, a confused, yet curious look upon his face.

 

        “Do you mind if I ask you a serious question?” Hesitantly, I met his gaze. “Honestly, it’s been on my mind since earlier today.”

 

        “Go ahead.”

 

        I turned away from the boy, then grabbed the remote off the table. I could feel Kokichi’s piercing gaze upon me as I switched off the television. After placing the remote back on the table, I turned towards him once again.

 

        “Do you still hate being here that much?” I asked. “Do you still wish you wouldn’t have woken up again?”

 

        “Why are you asking me this?” He gave me a questioning stare.

 

        “Earlier you told S/N that you were relieved after you thought you had died,” I said. “And that you were disappointed when you woke up.”

 

        “...” The boy remained silent, and his eyes grew rather distant and dark.

 

        “Please say something,” I pleaded.

 

        “Why do you want to know so badly?” 

 

        “Because I don’t want you feeling that way,” I said, a hint of force within my voice.

 

        “When the killing game was over and I was able to return to the real word, I realized that everything I had previously had was gone.” The boy spoke slowly and softly, turning his attention towards the black television screen. “I wandered the streets for years, trying to stay out of the limelight. I had no purpose anymore and I would have welcomed death with open arms.” 

 

        “Kokichi, I...” I trailed off. “But, what is your answer now?”

 

        “After I met you and realized that we were connected by memories, I felt like I had finally found a reason to keep living,” he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “You only remembered what happened after meeting me. I returned those awful memories.” He narrowed his eyes, still peering at the screen. “I thought that I could come up with a great plan that would put those scum in their place. I wanted to save the person that had saved me.” The straight line upon his lips fell into a frown. ”But, then I remembered that this isn’t a game and I’m not a real leader. I can’t come up with a plan like that and I can’t fight.” 

 

        “You—”

 

        “The reason you pursued me in the first place was because of the memories, right?” He interjected, turning his head towards me. “If we weren’t connected by them, you would have had nothing to do with someone like me.” His eyes appeared rather dead as he eyed me, though he wasn’t looking me directly in the eyes. “So, that must mean that I was meant to do something— _anything._ However, I couldn’t even convince S/N to stay on our side.”

 

        The dead, sorrowful look within his eyes was enough to upset me. Did he really believe that I only wanted him around because I saw him as a tool for revenge? No way—he was much more than that. It was true that the memories pushed me towards him, but I never regretted making the decision to trust him—it was arguably the best decision I had ever made.

 

        “Kokichi, I didn’t bring you into my life because I expected you to do something for me,” I said, frustration evident within my words. “The memories inspired me to trust you, but they didn’t bring us together. After the night we met, I went after you again the next day. I didn’t know about the memories at the time. You don’t really think that I think that little of you, do you?”

 

        “...” He remained quiet, that dead, sorrowful look never leaving his face.

 

        “Didn’t you hear me when I said that I didn’t want you to die?” I asked, desperation in my voice. “Didn’t you hear me when I said you were my friend—when I said you weren’t alone?” 

 

        “I heard everything you said,” he muttered.

 

        “Did you not believe me? Were you just playing along?”

 

        “I believe you.”

 

        “Then why won’t you answer my question?”

 

        “I’ve fallen through with several promises in the past and I’ve disappointed quite a few people,” he said, his lip quivering slightly. “And I’ve realized that when you break promises, you lose people—whether it be by them dying or walking away. In the end, how close you were to them doesn’t make a difference.” He bit down on his lip. “I’d rather die than go through that again.”

 

        “You’re afraid that I’ll walk away if something bad happens, aren’t you?” I asked, my voice softening. “Even after everything…”

 

        He never said he didn’t believe me when I was kind to him. I truly meant what I said, and he seemed to believe me, but he was still afraid. He wasn’t afraid that I didn’t care about him—he was afraid that I would stop. He was afraid that he wouldn’t meet my expectations and that I would walk away. He thought of himself as disposable. 

 

        “Why wouldn’t you?” He asked, vexation within in his voice. “If S/N were to die because of me, you would walk away.”

 

        “That’s not going to happen,” I stated sternly.

 

        “But what if it does?” His voice grew louder, force and distress within it. “I’m afraid that the same thing is going to happen to me again.”

 

        “This thing you’re speaking of,” I said, peering at the boy’s eyes, even though he refused to do the same. “Are you talking about when your guardians fled after your sister died?” 

 

        “How do you know about that?” He asked, his eyes finally meeting my own. A look of shock and curiosity shone within his orbs, however, the distress hadn’t faded.

 

        “Your memories that I have.”

 

        I had just lied to the liar before me. I didn’t know about it because of the memories. In fact, it had been a little while since I had even experienced one of them. Tsumugi had told me about it back at the coffee shop, but since I was unable to tell him that I met with her, I kept it to myself. I had just told him a kind lie—the type he was accustomed to.

 

        “...”

 

        “Look, I’m not going to walk away from you,” I said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “I promise you that I won’t ever leave you.”

 

        “...Why?” 

 

        “Because I think you’re a wonderful person,” I said, a soft smile appearing on my lips. “You’re hard working, kind, and you’re stronger than you realize. It’s a shame that most people can’t see that— _including you_.” 

 

        “...” 

 

        He quietly locked eyes with me, a look of disbelief upon his face. His eyes were a bit cloudy, but at least they weren’t as dark as before. 

 

        “I hope you’ll realize that someday,” I said. “But, I know that a few simple words from me aren’t going to just magically make things better for you. I can’t sit here and pretend like I know what it was all like for you, or how much these things affected you.” I gave his shoulder a squeeze before removing my hand. ”But, I want to understand because I really do care.” 

 

        I eyed the boy before me, noticing that he was shaking a bit. His eyes were rather watery, and he appeared to be on the verge of tears. I had the urge to reach forward and try to comfort him somehow—but I already knew that I couldn’t go that far. I couldn’t let my own feeling get in the way. Was there nothing else I could do or say? 

 

        Since I had become lost within my mind for a moment, I almost didn’t notice when Kokichi swung his arms around my waist, nestling his chin against my shoulder. Despite my earlier attempt to refrain from such contact, I gave in rather easily, wrapping my arms around him as well. I had no other choice but to accept the gesture. Despite my mind telling me it wasn’t a good idea, I did in fact want it.

 

        “Can I tell you something?” He muttered against my shoulder, causing a chill to run down my spine.

 

        “O-of course.”

 

        “When my guardians left after my sister died, that wasn’t the first time I had been left behind,” he muttered softly.

 

        “Huh?”

 

        “When I was pretty young, my parents gave me up,” he said, a tad of shakiness in his voice. “But, I remember my real parents pretty well.”

 

        At those words, my jaw dropped slightly. I found it a bit surprising that he sharing something so personal with me with little hesitation—without me asking. I was touched, really. 

 

        “Do you mind if I ask why they gave you up?”

 

         “After my mother was diagnosed with a mental illness, my father decided it would be best,” he said. “Sometimes my mom would get really confused. She came close to hurting me once because she thought I was a stranger.” He slightly tightened his grip around me, and I could feel my shirt begin to dampen. “I now realize that side of her wasn’t my mother, but back then I felt really rejected. My dad tried to give me the care I needed, but with mom’s illness it was difficult for him.”

 

        “He gave you up because he wanted you to have a better life?”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied. “The last thing I said to him was a lie. I told him that things would be fine just so he wouldn’t be so upset. After that, I began lying more and more.”

 

        “But, was that really a lie?”

 

        “Of course it was.”

 

        Suddenly, I pulled myself from the hug. I noticed Kokichi’s red eyes. I was certain that he had been crying, but I hadn’t realized it had been this much. All this time, he had been holding back quite a lot, hadn’t he? Though, he was rather good at that, everyone breaks sometimes.

 

        “Things aren’t over for us yet even though they look bad,” I said, smiling gently. “Even if they all turn against us, I’ll still be here, and so will you. You don’t have to come up with a plan all by yourself.” 

 

        “You still have hope, even now?” He muttered, trying to discreetly wipe his tears away.

 

        “I do,” I said. “If we put an end to everything, would you want to continue living then? You may have lost people in the past, but you’re not alone now. You have at least one person left on your side and I’m sure there will be more in the future.” I softened my gaze. “But, for now, am I enough?” 

 

        “You’re more than enough,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

        By the end of the conversation, he still hadn’t answered my question; despite this, I decided to not pry any further. Things that happened before the game, during, and after had affected him quite a lot. Even after everything was over, those scars were still there; they had yet to heal. Of course, such wounds take time to heal. Expecting him to get better just because of a few kind words was incredibly unrealistic. However, I hoped that I would be able to help him learn to deal with that pain. Maybe, with time, he could overcome his trauma? Though, some wounds never completely heal.

 

        That night, I remained by his side watching television, and just casually spending the rest of the night with him. I asked him to try and eat a little, and to my surprise he did so without any complaints. In fact, he ate quite a bit. 

 

        Since it was rather cold out, I decided to head to the kitchen to make a pot of hot chocolate for the both of us. Once I returned with two mugs, I noticed that Kokichi had fallen asleep on the couch. Upon seeing that, a small smile appeared upon my lips.

 

        I made my way over to him, gently placing his mug upon the coffee table. I figured he might want it when he wakes up, though it would probably be rather cold by then. I removed the large, warm blanket from the top of the couch, gently draping it over the his sleeping form. Surprisingly, he didn’t move a muscle, or even seem to notice that I was there. He appeared to be sleeping well.

 

        Not too long ago, I had come to accept my feelings for him, but holding them back was for the best at the moment. Not only because of Tsumugi, but because of his current mental state. It was likely that he didn’t feel that way, and even if he happened to feel the same way, it was likely that he wouldn’t be inclined to accept a confession from me. He didn’t value himself as much as he should, and him learning to love himself, at least a little, needed to come first. 

 

        Since I didn’t want to accidentally disturb Kokichi, I headed back into the kitchen. I gently placed my mug upon the table, then took a seat. As I brought the mug to my lips, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I scanned the device with my eyes, noticing that S/N never texted me. Then, a single tear slid down my cheek. 

 

        After blankly staring at the screen of my phone for a few minutes, I heard a soft knock at the door. Quickly, I stumbled to my feet and made my way into the living room. When I entered, I noticed that Kokichi hadn’t seemed to notice the sound; thank goodness. I made my way to the door, opening it to reveal a familiar face—Shuichi. Considering that the knock wasn’t incredibly loud, I assumed that it wasn’t S/N, but I didn’t really expect it to be Shuichi. 

 

        “Hey, ___,” he said, his voice a normal volume. “I know it’s a bit late, but…” 

 

        Within seconds, I heard shuffling. I turned around, noticing that Kokichi had turned on his side, and that his blanket was about to slide off him. I looked towards Shuichi, placing a finger to my lips, then motioning for him to follow me inside. I made my way over to Kokichi, gently pulling the blanket back over him. 

 

        After doing so, I led Shuichi into the kitchen so we wouldn’t disturb Kokichi any further. The two of us sat across from each other, and Shuichi just smiled. I tilted my head to the side, giving him a confused look.

 

        “What?” I asked, a nervous laugh escaping my lips.

 

        “You really do care about him, huh?” He asked.

 

        “Yeah,” I replied, my expression softening. “So, what brings you here?”

 

        “I wanted to talk about what we discussed yesterday,” he stated, his tone becoming a bit more serious. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and I think I’ve reached a decision.” He narrowed his eyes. “I also want to talk about Maki...”

 

        In that moment, I felt my chest tighten. After our discussion, Shuichi was left with a rather important decision to make—to accept Kokichi and I, or cut ties with us entirely. Though, I understood that his decision could be influenced by Maki, which could be bad for us. Would he choose to believe our truth, or would he side with Maki?


	10. Fear and Forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> I'm sorry for slow updates. 
> 
> I've kept to updating anywhere between every 1-3 weeks, and I intend to at least keep that up, but I'm hoping to get chapters out a bit sooner than three weeks in the future.   
> Thanks so much for the continued support even though it does take me some time to get stuff out. Personally, I'd rather take longer than just throw some stuff down quickly. 

 

        As I took in the serious expression upon Shuichi’s face, I grew increasingly nervous to hear his decision. On top of that, I was also pretty nervous to hear what he had to say concerning Maki. She and I had had a less than pleasant interaction the last time we crossed paths, so I feared that she would influence his decision. As my mind raced, I nervously fiddled with the handle of my mug upon the table, and struggled to keep eye contact.

 

        “Ah, okay,” I replied. “So, what is your decision then?”

 

        “Before we bring that up, I want to apologize for Maki,” he said. “I know this should be coming from her, but I’m not so sure she’s ready for that.” His gaze softened a bit. “Deep down, I know she doesn’t hate you, ___.”

 

        “Really?” 

 

        “I don’t know all too much about what her life was like before the game, but I think she’s always had trouble trusting people. Even after all these years, she still won’t tell me anything,” he said, a sorrowful laugh escaping his lips.

 

        Shuichi had been by her side for several years, including the time within the game. They survived that hell together, but she still remained closed off from him; from someone she considered a close friend. Though, thinking back to the game, Kaito seemed more capable of getting someone, specifically Maki, to open up—but then why was Shuichi the only one standing by her side?

 

        “...W-what about Kaito?” I asked, a tad of hesitation in my voice. “What happened with him?”

 

        “Well, Maki and Kaito moved in together shortly after the game ended. Just like all of us, they weren’t carbon copies of their in game selves, but they shared many similarities. Even after the game, they still cared for each other,” he said, a frown settling upon his lips. “Most of us did, actually. Some of us even tried to remain close and keep in touch, but that didn’t last...”

 

        “So, where is he now?”

 

        “A while back, I expressed to Maki and Kaito that I planned on moving,” he replied. “Shortly after that, Maki demanded to come with me. The both of us left, and she didn’t even tell him goodbye, or that she was leaving with me. Since then, neither of us have spoken with him…” His volume lowered a tad, and he shifted his gaze down towards the table. “I tried to explain why Maki left with me, but he wouldn’t answer my messages...” 

 

        “What made her want to leave?”

 

        “Before the game, Kaito wanted fame. He was sure the killing game would get him that and he was right. He had a rather large ego in game and out, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about Maki, or those around him,” he said. “After the game ended, he had it in his head that he could use his fame as a stepping stone and eventually be known for other things, so he embraced the fame and interacted with fans. Maki was very upset about this, and even expressed this to him several times. However, he just brushed it off.”

 

        I could understand why Maki was upset by Kaito’s decision, but maybe her deciding to just leave wasn’t the best course of action. From what I could tell, Kaito felt betrayed by Shuichi and Maki, while Maki and Shuichi felt betrayed by Kaito. However, it didn’t sound like any of them actually meant any harm. 

 

        “I see.”

 

        “His fame made it easy for him to get big online. Within no time, he had become a full time streamer. Financially, things were going well for him,” he said. “Though he enjoyed playing games and having an audience, they didn’t really tune in for the gameplay. They tuned in to ask questions about the killing game.” He looked back up at me, an expression of grief upon his face. “I’m sure he knew this deep down, but still, he appeared to really care about his audience and he wanted to make them happy. So, he was willing to talk about the game despite his disdain for it.”

 

        “Do you think they would have turned against him if he publicly spoke out about the killing game?” I asked, genuine curiosity within my voice. “If he had a large audience tuning it, it would spread like wildfire.”

 

        “If he did, he would likely get _some_ support, but there would undoubtedly be a ton of backlash,” he stated. “However, legally, he still can’t speak out about the game. He signed a contract just like the rest of us.” 

 

        “Contract?” 

 

        “Yes,” he replied. “I guess you didn’t get the chance to sign one, did you?”

 

        “No, but even if I did I wouldn’t have signed it.”

 

        “I wish I would have felt that way back then,” he said, a sad laugh escaping his lips. “Because of the contract, speaking out about what happened to us seemed impossible.” He shifted his gaze away for a few seconds, then returned it. “...That’s part of the reason why Kaede just...gave up on everything.” 

 

        “Where is she now?” I asked, a bit of hesitation in my voice. “If you don’t mind me asking that...” 

 

        I was rather curious about Kaede’s whereabouts and how she was doing. It plain to see that Shuichi cared for her; she was the one that inspired him to move forward, afterall. I found it a bit odd that she wasn’t by his side any longer.

 

        “It’s fine,” he replied. “I want to be honest about what happened.” 

 

        “Alright.”

 

        “Okay, um,” he started, “After the game, we kept in touch mostly through texting. When I texted her, she seemed pretty similar to the Kaede I knew, but the few times she allowed me to meet up with her in person she appeared pretty reserved.” He narrowed his eyes, his tone growing rather pained. “Similarly to Kaito, she did have an online presence. However, that was before the game. Like in the game, she had a passion for music, specifically piano, and she posted tutorials online. After the game, people swarmed her social medias and kept asking her questions about the game. It didn’t take long before she completely shut down all her accounts.”

 

        “She must have felt so overwhelmed,” I replied. “Have you spoken to her recently?”

 

        “Before I moved, I told her that I wanted to meet up with other participants of the game and weigh my options. I had heard rumors that a few killing game participants were living around here, that’s why I came here specifically,” he said, propping his arm upon the table. “She said I should just leave things alone and let the game die out. She didn’t have hope anymore, so she just...gave up on everything.” He paused for a few seconds, a small sigh leaving his mouth. “After that, she stopped answering my messages and she would pretend like she wasn’t home when I came over.”

 

        “So, you’re saying that you want to make things right too then?” I asked softly. “For Kaede and everyone…”

 

        “Yeah, that’s right,” he replied. “The Kaede I knew back then would have wanted that. I’m sure deep down she still wants that.”

 

        “She lifted you out of despair, didn’t she?” I put on a small, reassuring smile. “Well, maybe you can show her that same kindness? Maybe if you did, she would be willing to let you back in?”

 

        “It might be too late for that, but...” he trailed off, then shook his head. “A-anyway, as for my decision—”

 

        Midway through his words, my phone went off, causing Shuichi to stop mid-sentence. On instinct, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced down at the screen. I noticed that I had received a message from Tsumugi; a message informing me that S/N hadn’t returned home or answered her calls or messages. She didn’t go back to her own apartment and she wasn’t staying with Kokichi and I—so where was she then?

 

        “Oh no,” I muttered, clutching my phone within my hand.

 

        “What’s wrong?”

 

        “I need to make a call,” I said. “Hold on for a minute, okay?”

 

        “...Alright,” he said, a look of curiosity upon his face.

 

        After rising to my feet, I walked over to the corner of the room, just far enough to get a little bit of privacy. I didn’t want to just leave Shuichi unattended, but then again I didn’t really want him to listen in. 

 

        I placed the device to my ear and waited for the call to go through, but it went to voicemail. I bit my lip in frustration and attempted to call her a few more times, but she never picked up. 

 

        Silently, I made my way back over to Shuichi, my legs a bit wobbly. He had a look of concern upon his face as he peered towards me. He appeared to have noticed that I was on edge; it was painfully obvious.

 

        “What’s the matter?” 

 

        “C-can we continue this conversation later?” I asked. “Something just came up and I need to take care of it.”

 

        “That’s fine by me,” he replied, standing up. “But, I’m a bit curious. Is everything okay?”

 

        “It’s fine,” I said. “I just really need to head out.”

 

        “You’re heading out this late?” He asked. “You’re not even going to wake Kokichi?”

 

        I placed a finger to my lips, then pointed towards the door. Seemingly catching my drift, the boy silently followed me outside of the apartment. Once we were out the door, I turned towards him.

 

        “I’m not going to drag him into this,” I spoke softly. “For certain reasons…” 

 

        “Reasons?”

 

        “It’s...” I trailed off, turning away from Shuichi. “I’ll tell you later, but you should be going and so should I.” 

 

        “I...” He trailed off, then a sigh escaped his lips. “Alright,” he muttered.

 

        “I’ll see you later.”

 

        After that, I began walking away at a rather quick pace. All I could hear was the loud, forceful sound of my footsteps. As I continued to walk down the hallway, I began to hear another sound from behind me; more footsteps.

 

        “No, wait,” Shuichi said, his voice sounding rather near.

 

        I quickly came to a halt, then turned around. I noticed that the boy was right behind me. My jaw dropped slightly, and I shot him a rather annoyed look.

 

        “Shuichi, I have to go _now_ ,” I replied.

 

        “I think it’s a bit strange that you’re in such a rush to head out this late,” he said. “It seems pretty reckless.” He looked away for a few seconds, then returned his gaze; a look of determination enveloping his face. ”I’m coming with you.”

 

        “...Why?” 

 

        “Because I’ve decided to trust you,” he looked down, a small, nervous laugh escaping his lips. “And Kokichi…” He lifted his head, his gaze piercing through me. “I know that Maki might not be too keen on that, but I still hope she’ll come around eventually.” He placed a fist to his chest, and his voice grew rather stern. “I may not know Kokichi like you do, but if he cares about you as much as you care about him, then I know he wouldn’t let you go by yourself.” He narrowed his eyes. “That’s why you didn’t tell him, isn’t it?” 

 

        “...”

 

        “Lead the way,” he said. “And tell me what’s going on while you’re at it.”

 

        “...O-okay.”

 

        Soon enough, the two of us had exited the apartment complex together. Shuichi silently walked beside me, and I could feel his piercing gaze upon me as we walked. I wasn’t really sure what to say in that moment, so I remained quiet.

 

        “So, are you going to tell me what you have to take care of?”

 

        “Well,” I finally spoke up, my voice rather blunt, “My sister, S/N, is missing and she wouldn’t answer when I called her. Her roommate said she didn’t come home tonight, so I need to figure out where she is.”

 

        “I can see why you’d be worried, but maybe you’re being a little too hasty,” he replied. “Maybe she just lost track of time or something? Is just running after her the best move?”

 

        “Her roommate is Tsumugi,” I whispered. “The situation isn’t quite that... _simple_.”

 

        “Wait, what?!” He exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

 

        “Be discreet. People are around,” I said, stopping and glancing at the people scattered across the street. “That _woman_ texted me and said she hasn’t returned home.”

 

        “You text _her_?”

 

        “...Not if I don’t have to,” I replied, disgust in my voice. “Believe me, I don’t like to.”

 

        “Explain everything,” he stated, his tone shifting to a more serious one.

 

        “Well, my sister has always been a fan of that game and she is friends with that woman. This morning, _Chikara_ ,” I said, emphasizing on his fake name as I glanced down the sidewalk once again, “and I told S/N about what really happened in the game in hopes of changing her mind about it. She knows his identity now too. I’m not so sure she has accepted what we told her. I haven’t heard from her since this morning.” I began walking ahead of Shuichi. “Now here we are...looking for her.”

 

        “Is she on _her_ side?” He asked, quickly catching back up to me.

 

        “I don’t know,” I replied, looking towards the boy next to me. “That’s what _Chikara_ and I are afraid of. He was really torn up about her saying that she didn’t believe him.”

 

        “That’s why you didn’t want to involve him in this then,” he replied. “I can understand that, but don’t you think he has a right to know what’s going on?”

 

        “You’re right, he does,” I replied, a forced laugh escaping my mouth as I looked away. “And I know he would have gladly came with me tonight.”

 

        “And yet you still chose to go by yourself,” he stated in a matter of fact tone.

 

        “But, I’m not by myself,” I said, returning my attention towards him. “You’re right here with me.”

 

        “I guess I can’t argue with that,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Come on, let’s find her. Where should we start?”

 

        “I think I have a pretty good idea,” I said, shifting my gaze towards an all too familiar coffee shop in the distance. “Let’s hope I’m right.”

 

        “You mean the coffee shop we went to before?” He asked, looking in the same direction as I was.

 

        “Yeah,” I replied. “It brings back new and old memories of S/N and I.” I smiled softly. “And other memories as well...”

 

        Shuichi and I quickly made our way into the coffee shop and sat at a table near the middle of the shop. From what we could tell, it seemed rather empty. The shop was incredibly quiet; it was almost unnerving. Though, It wasn’t all that surprising that it wasn’t packed since it was starting to get late. I doubted that S/N was there due to the lack of noise, but I wasn’t about to leave without my drink.

 

        I propped my arm on the table and began tapping my fingers against it; the shop was way too quiet. As I impatiently shifted in my seat and waited for someone to hurry up and take our order, my eyes wandered across the room and I noticed an all too familiar person.

 

        “I-I was right,” I stuttered out, my eyes widening.

 

        “Huh?” Shuichi cocked his head to the side and gave me a strange look.

 

        “Over there,” I whispered, pointing my finger towards a nearby table. “It’s S/N.” 

 

        “Well, this was easier than I expected.”

 

        “Come on, we have to—”

 

        “Hold on for a second,” Shuichi interjected. “Look…”

 

        I continued to stare at the table where S/N was sitting. My eyes wandered behind the table, and I noticed someone approaching her table; I suddenly gasped.

 

        “M-maki?” I stuttered out, shifting my gaze towards Shuichi. “Did you know she was here?”

 

        “No,” he said, still looking towards S/N’s table. “She was still at the apartment when I went to your place.”

 

        At that, I silently redirected my attention towards S/N and Maki. To my surprise, Maki sat down across from her. Despite all the questions running through my mind, I decided to remain quiet and watch whatever was happening play out.

 

        “I’m back,” Maki said. 

 

        “Wow, I can’t believe you actually came back,” S/N said, her voice strangely blunt. 

 

        “I need to pay.” 

 

        “No, you don’t. I already payed for you,” S/N replied, staring down at the table and circling her finger across it—she appeared...nervous or something.

 

        “I didn’t ask for…” Instead of finishing that thought, Maki let out a sigh. “I-I mean... _thank you..?_ ” 

 

        “No problem.” S/N was still focusing on the table.

 

        “What is it?” 

 

        “Well,” S/N began, drawing out the word, “there’s this difficult decision I need to make.” Slowly, she lifted her head and looked towards Maki. “ I’m sort of torn...” 

 

        “I can’t say I haven’t been there before,” Maki replied, her voice barely loud enough to hear. She shifted her gaze down merely seconds after S/N looked at her.

 

        “Really?”

 

        “Yeah,” she said, lifting her head once again. “But anyway, how about telling me what you’re up to?”

 

        “What are you talking about?”

 

        “I threw your sister on the ground this morning,” she replied. “And now you’re acting like we’re friends or something.” Maki narrowed her eyes. “Doesn’t that seem suspicious?” 

 

        “I…” S/N trailed off, a look of uncertainty upon her face. “I want to ask you about something,” she spoke softly. “So, I guess I can’t say that I don’t have a motive here…” 

 

        “I knew it. I guess I can hear you out though since you did pay for me,” Maki replied, shifting her gaze towards the window. “But first, do you mind if we move over to that booth by the window?” 

 

        “The snow is pretty tonight,” S/N replied, shifting her gaze towards that direction. “Good idea.”

 

        “...Yeah,” Maki replied. “I guess.”

 

        “They’re moving,” I said. “Maybe we should follow them.”

 

        “No, they might notice us. I think we should give them space for now.” 

 

        “Well, this is a public place, so I doubt they will throw hands,” I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

 

        “We can stop them when they’re leaving, or confront them later.”

 

        “Alright then,” I said, tapping my fingers upon the table. “Anyway, I’m concerned about what you said earlier...saying that it might be too late.” I looked towards Shuichi, not quite able to read the look upon his face. “What exactly did you mean by that?”

 

        “Well, I…” He trailed off, a sigh escaping his lips as he narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t the only one fighting to stay by Kaede’s side.” Though he looked down, and his voice grew lower. “ _He_ stayed behind, still trying to coax her out of her house, while I left to try and find the other participants.”

 

        “Who is—”

 

        “But, maybe I can’t do anything,” he interjected, his voice rising and becoming a bit shaky. “Maybe leaving was pointless…”

 

        “You’re sounding a lot like…” I began to say, but then a realization hit me—Shuichi and I had been gone a while and I hadn’t even texted Kokichi.

 

        Quickly, I pulled out my phone and peered down at the screen. My eyes widened when I noticed the missed calls and texts— _shit._ I must have put my phone on silent without realizing it.

 

        “What?”

 

        “I need to call Kokichi,” I replied, biting my lip. “Hold on.”

 

        “___?”

 

        “Yeah, I just checked my phone. I’m sorry,” I replied, a nervous laugh escaping my lips.

 

        “Is everything okay?” He asked, his words coming out so quickly I almost couldn’t understand him. “I wish you would let me know before you leave, you know considering everything going on.”

 

        “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I planned on getting back before you got up. I just went out to get some hot chocolate,” I said, biting down on my lip as I _sort of_ lied. “I’m bringing you back some too, okay?”

 

        “...That’s fine,” he replied after a few seconds, his voice strangely blunt—was he suspicious? “...Okay.”

 

        “Shuichi,” an all too familiar voice came out of nowhere—Maki.  “What’s going on?” 

 

        As I held the phone to my ear, my eyes shifted towards the pair of girls that had approached our table. Then, my eyes darted away and I pretended to be absorbed in my conversation on the phone even though Kokichi was silent at the moment.

 

        “S-shuichi?” S/N asked rather loudly.

 

        “H-hey now,” Shuichi stuttered out.. “A bit quieter, please.”

 

        “___?” Kokichi quickly questioned, concern and curiosity within his tone. “What’s going on?”

 

        “Oh, nothing,” I replied, nearly drawing blood as I continued to bite my lip. “Hey, I-I have to go now. I’ll be back in a little while.”

 

        “Wait a minute—” 

 

        After that, I hung up the phone and a wave of guilt washed over me. Immediately, I shook my head in an attempt to brush it off. I had other things to be concerned about at the moment; I could apologize to him later. Hesitantly, my gaze shifted towards S/N as she gave me a strange, nervous smile.

 

        “Um, nice to see you...” S/N said.

 

        “S/N,” I asked. “What are you doing here?”

 

        “You guys were listening in, weren’t you?” Maki suddenly asked, her gaze shifting between Shuichi and I.

 

        “W-what?” Shuichi stuttered out, holding up his hands in protest. “No…”

 

        “Don’t be stupid,” she said. ‘We moved tables for a reason.”

 

        “Because you wanted to look out the window, right?” Shuichi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

 

        “You _were_ listening in on everyone,” S/N chimed in. “Just like a….” Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she looked away. “N-nevermind,” she muttered.

 

        “S/N, are you okay?” I asked, standing up from my seat. “I know that you never went back to your apartment.”

 

        “I’m fine,” she replied, forcing a smile. “Everything is fine.”

 

        “You’re not fine,” Maki stated. “That’s obvious.”

 

        “M-maki?” She stuttered out, looking towards the girl next to her.

 

        “You were pretty persistent when it came to talking to me,” she replied. “At first I didn’t really see how you were related to her, but now I do.” Maki looked towards me for a few seconds, then returned her attention to S/N. “A-anyway, you said I should be more honest, but I don’t think that’s fair.”

 

        “W-huh?” S/N stuttered out.

 

        “You first,” Maki muttered. “Then maybe…I’ll think about it.”

 

        “What’s she talking about?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

 

        “___, at first, I refused to believe what you said,” S/N began, “but then Maki confirmed it to be true.That’s when I realized I couldn’t deny it anymore; it was three against one.” A painful sigh escaped her lips. “I was so reluctant to believe you because I didn’t want to accept what I had done,” she spoke softly, distress within her tone.

 

        “You didn’t do anything wrong, S/N,” I muttered, reaching my hand towards her.

 

        “No, I did,” she replied, taking a few steps back. “It’s my fault that happened to you.” Her gaze met the floor, and she clasped her hands together in front of her. “I’m really grateful that things didn’t turn out even worse for you.” She paused for a few seconds, her hands falling to her sides. “I’m sorry.” She tightened her hands into fists. “I know it’s not enough, but I don’t know what else to do or say…”

 

        “Still, I don’t blame you for any of this,” I replied, my gaze upon her softening. “But, I have to admit, you had Kokichi and I pretty worried.” 

 

        “T-that’s my fault too,” she muttered. “I supported the same thing that broke him down.” She bit down on her lip, and her eyes became a bit watery. “Now I understand why he was so angry with me. Hell, I’m angry with me too...”

 

        “He felt betrayed because he thought you were choosing her over us even after learning the truth,” I said, placing my hand on her should. “Not because he resented you for whatever you think you’ve done.”

 

        At my touch, she lifted her head and finally met my gaze. I showed her a soft, reassuring smile in an attempt to comfort her. However, she just stared at me, her eyes still swirling with distress.

 

        “I didn’t want to accept that someone I thought I knew had betrayed me; had betrayed _us_ ,” she replied. “And the idea that I had supported such an awful thing was...horrifying to me ...” To my dismay, she looked away again. “So, I can understand how he feels.” 

 

        “I’ve felt betrayed before too,” Maki suddenly chimed in, breaking the silence and catching my gaze. “___, when I learned that you lied I felt like it was happening again, so I pushed you away—literally.” She sighed. “But, after talking with S/N, she confirmed some things, and I began to understand that your intention wasn’t to hurt me or Shuichi...” She shifted her gaze towards S/N, and a small smile began to tug at her lips.  “And...I have to admit… It sort of felt nice talking with someone that was going through something similar.”

 

        “I’m really glad,” I replied. “Even after you manhandled me, I still didn’t think you were a bad person.”

 

        “M-manhandled?” Maki stuttered out.

 

        “Look, I’ll forgive both of you on one condition,” I said, pointing towards the two girls. “You both need to make peace with that purple-eyed dork.” 

 

        “Um, you might need to do that too since you hung up on him…” Shuichi muttered, finally re-joining the conversation and stepping beside me.

 

        “...Damn,” I muttered.

 

        “I’m not agreeing to befriend him,” Maki stated bluntly, crossing her arms.

 

        “We come as a package deal, Maki,” I said, pointing my finger towards her.

 

        “...” Maki remained quiet, puffing her cheeks. 

 

        “___,” Shuichi spoke up, catching my attention. “We should all head back,” Shuichi pausing, glancing towards Maki and S/N before returning towards me with a small smile, “to your apartment.”

 

        After heading out of the coffee shop with our drinks in hand; varying from coffee to hot chocolate, the four of us began making our way back to the apartment complex. It was a rather snowy night, and it was incredibly cold, but a sense of warmth was swirling within me—a sense of hope. 

 

        Once we had made it to the apartment complex, we didn’t waste any time heading inside.The others followed behind me as I charged towards my apartment door, desperately trying to keep up. It had been a long day, and yet there was still more to come, so that had me feeling rather eager. Surely, knowing these three were also on his side would restore some of his hope, right? 

 

        As soon as I opened the door, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. At first, I was a little surprised, but it only took a few seconds for me to accept the embrace. Before, I had said that doing such things was a bad idea, but I couldn’t just push him away—that was the last thing I wanted to do. Perhaps, such displays of affection would be okay so long as they didn’t go any further?

 

        “Hey, Kokichi,” I whispered, my smile still in place.

 

        “I was really worried, you know,” he muttered, his chin upon my shoulder. “I mean, it was obvious that you lied about why you left…”

 

        “You got me,” I replied, a nervous laugh escaping my lips. “I lied.”

 

        “You already made hot chocolate,” he replied, a bit of sass within his voice. “I’m not brain dead. You know, I’m offended that you thought I’d fall for that.” 

 

        “I went to see S/N,” I replied, tightening my grip around him as my smile faltered. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

 

        “I figured that much,” he replied softly. “I considered heading to the coffee shop, but I made the decision to just let you go instead of smothering you...like before.” A forced laugh escaped his lips. “But, I’m glad you’re okay,” he muttered. “Because... _you’re all I have._ ”

 

        “That’s where you’re wrong,” I replied, my smile returning. “You really must not be paying attention.”

 

        “H-huh?” Kokichi stuttered out, then immediately pulled away from me and took a few steps back inside the apartment. “ _What the hell?”_

 

        The look of utter astonishment upon his face elicited a giggle from me. Kokichi peered at our three guests, then tilted his head to the side. At this, I stepped aside and allowed the three of them to stand directly in front of him.

 

        “How have you been?” Shuichi asked, his tone rather kind. “Has ___ been taking care of you?” 

 

        “I-I...” Kokichi stuttered, his eyes darting towards the floor. “I’ve been _fine_.”

 

        “Come inside, you guys,” I said, motioning for the three of them to come inside. “Let’s not stand out here all night.”

 

        Quickly, the four of us entered the apartment and made our way into the living room. Maki, Shuichi and I quickly settled upon the couch, me sitting between the two of them. Kokichi glanced towards the three of us and narrowed his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and went to sit next to Shuichi. 

 

        “Kokichi,” S/N’s voice emanated through the quiet room, causing all eyes to land on her.

 

        “...Yeah?” Kokichi asked, turning around. 

 

        Kokichi looked towards the girl, giving her a rather confused look. S/N stumbled a bit as she came forward, and her lip appeared to be quivering. I swear, I could see her entire body shaking ever so slightly—that wasn’t something I saw from her very often.

 

        “All this time I’ve been supporting something that has caused you a lot of pain. What I’ve done is unforgivable,” she muttered, shifting her eyes towards the floor.

 

        “Huh?” Kokichi asked quietly, tilting his head to the side. “Unforgivable?”

 

        “Yeah. The way I treated you… before and after learning your identity,” S/N replied. “I-it wasn’t right.” Her voice was a bit shaky. “In the beginning, I didn’t like you because I thought you were shady. I mean, ___ brought a random guy into our apartment one night.” A nervous laugh left her lips. “After we worked together for a while, I realized that you weren’t all that intimidating. I was pretty sure ___ could easily put you in your place if it came to that. Then, I noticed that it was pretty fun to mess with you, so I did, and then I started to like you... _a little bit._ ” Her hands turned into fists, and her knees wobbled a bit as she took a step back. “But, immediately after I learned your identity, I invaded your space and acted like a total moron. That wasn’t cool...” Hesitantly, she lifted her head, revealing that she was on the verge of spilling tears. “B-but, anyway, what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for everything,” she said, biting down on her lip. “I know it might be a bit late for that...and that you probably hate me a lot, but...”

 

        “You think I hate you for that?” Kokichi asked, disbelief in his voice. “I liked the game too back when I auditioned,” he muttered. “Because I didn’t realize the truth back then...” His tone became a bit more serious, and he placed his hand against his chest. “I admit, I wasn’t really fond of you in the beginning either, but I _never_ hated you…” He narrowed his eyes, and his voice softened.“Because I knew that you didn’t know the truth…” He took a step forward. “So, I—”

 

        “But, I didn’t want to believe you at first,” she interjected, immediately taking another step back. “E-earlier today, I was considering choosing her!” S/N spat. “Kokichi, you don’t know how much I _actually_ supported the very thing that did this to you, Maki, Shuichi… and almost ___.” Her knees gave out and she fell to them, her eyes meeting the floor. “You _died..._ I was—”

 

        “Stop already,” Kokichi stated, settling upon his knees next to her. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” he spoke softly.

 

        Kokichi reached his hand towards her, but in response she shifted her body away, causing him to let out a sigh. After silently eyeing her for a few more seconds, he did something I didn’t expect him to do—he wrapped his arms around her.

 

        At this, my eyes widened a bit. I glanced towards Maki for a few seconds, and noticed the astonished look upon her face. In all honesty, I thought it was great that he was willing to comfort her—someone he didn’t particularly like in the beginning. Though, despite everything telling me that this was a good thing, I still felt a little jealous— _Just a tad_.

 

        “I forgive you,” he muttered, his arms tightly wrapped around her trembling frame. “You already know ___ forgives you,” he said. “And I’m sure Maki and Shuichi do too.”

 

        “You really aren’t,” she muttered against him, her arms still hanging loosely, “... _that_ Kokichi Ouma.” She hesitantly returned the embrace. “ _No_ , you’re…” 

 

        “No, I’m Shuichi Saihara,” he said, that sass reappearing. “ _Or_ maybe I’m Maki Harukawa?” 

 

        “You’re...screwing with me,” S/N said, quickly pulling herself away from him.

 

        “Yeah, because we’re friends,” he replied, smiling. “And we’re on the same side.”

 

        At those words, her mouth opened slightly and a light gasp came from her. She eyed the boy silently, tilting her head to the side. He just continued to smile while she sat there with a dumbfounded look upon her face.

 

        “S/N, it’s my turn,” Maki suddenly said, rising to her feet and making her way over to the two of them. “Move already.”

 

        Though Maki’s words sounded a bit harsh, I noticed the smile that she gave S/N. Without any complaints, S/N stood up and made her way over to Shuichi and I. Even now, she still looked a bit dumbfounded. Kokichi being nice to her really caught her off guard, huh?

 

        “Hey, Kokichi,” Maki spoke rather bluntly, extending a hand to the boy that remained on the floor. “Get up.”

 

        “H-huh?”

 

        At that, a look of disbelief enveloped the boy’s features. Though she wasn’t speaking in a kind tone, it was evident that she was trying to be a bit nicer to him, which appeared to have caught him off guard—now he was the one that looked dumbfounded.

 

        “Take it,” Maki muttered, shifting her eyes away for a few seconds. “ _Please_.” 

 

        With slight hesitation, Kokichi grabbed the girl’s hand and she pulled him to his feet. Even after he was off the floor, the confused look remained upon his face. 

 

        “...Thank you,” he spoke softly, his eyes directly meeting Maki’s. 

 

        “Look, I’m willing to give you a chance,” she started, ripping her eyes from his, “but, don’t think I’m letting my guard down for you. I’m still...wary.”

 

        “I get it, Maki,” Kokichi replied, his gaze softening. “You know, I never got the opportunity to tell you sorry to your face since you didn’t show up and all,” he said, teasing ever so slightly. “So, I’m sorry for everything that I did in the past.” Quickly, his words grew more serious, causing Maki to look back up at him. “I know that you knew me as nothing but a liar back then, but I hope you can see me as something more now; because this time I’m telling the truth.” He sighed softly before continuing, “I can’t take back anything I did or said back then, but I want to do better.”

 

        “...I,” Maki began, her words a bit shaky and hesitant. “I-I believe you.”

 

        “Wow, I never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth,” I said as I approached the two of them, causing Maki and Kokichi to turn towards me.

 

        “Do you want me to take it back, ___?” 

 

        “No take backs,” I replied, a smile tugging at my lips.

 

        “I’m proud of you Maki,” Shuichi said, stepping beside me, then looking towards Kokichi with a smile. “I believe him too.”

 

        After hearing that, Kokichi’s eyes scanned over me, S/N, Shuichi, and Maki. A glint of something wasn’t all too familiar with appeared in his eyes. His previously dull orbs appeared rather bright in that moment, but then I noticed that his eyes had become a bit watery.

 

        “That makes me very…” Kokichi paused before continuing, his words rather soft, “ _happy._ ” He smiled the sweetest, most innocent smile I had seen in my entire life. “Thank you… _so much._ ”

 

        After the three of us continued chatting and finished up our drinks, we all noticed that it was incredibly late. Because of this, Maki and Shuichi expressed that they needed to get going. After we said our goodbyes to the two of them and they were about to step out the door, S/N made her way towards the door as well.

 

        “I need to get going too,” she said, forcing a smile. “It’s pretty late.”

 

        “I thought you were staying, S/N,” I said, a frown settling upon my lips. 

 

        “You know you can,” Kokichi said.

 

        “It’s actually safer if I go back there,” she replied. “I don’t want to make things any more difficult.”

 

        “What makes you think that?” Kokichi asked, concern within his tone.

 

        “Well, if I don’t come home tonight Tsumugi’s going to suspect that something is going on. That’s the last thing any of us want,” she replied. “I’m not too keen on it, but it’ll be alright. I can be a liar too, you know.” She glanced towards Kokichi, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. “Um… no offense, Kokichi.” 

 

        “Why would I be offended?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

        “You got pissed the first time I called you a liar,” I said, turning towards the boy. “Don’t you remember?”

 

        “Eh, well I’ve come to accept it I guess,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “But, now I’m more than just a liar. I’m a pretty good truther too.”

 

        “That’s not a word,” I stated.

 

        “Whatever,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “Know it all…” 

 

        He rolled his eyes and appeared to be pouting, but I saw right through his act—he was trying to get a rise out of me. Since he was willing to screw around in front of the others, he appeared to feel a bit more comfortable around them, which made me happy. However, I wasn’t going to let that comment slide.

 

        “You better watch it,” I replied, pointing towards him. “I’ll remember that the next time I cook for you.” 

 

        At that, a ‘tch’ sound escaped Kokichi’s mouth. He rolled his eyes again, then crossed his arms. I couldn’t help but laugh at his display, and he couldn’t help but laugh back.

 

        “Interesting,” Shuichi said.

 

        “What?” I asked, turning towards the boy.

 

        “N-nothing,” he stuttered out. “We should really get going. We’ll see you later, alright?”

 

        “Be careful,” I said, waving. 

 

        “‘Night,” Kokichi said. 

 

        “Wait, before you go,” S/N spoke up, turning towards Maki. “Do you mind if you and I talk over coffee again sometime?”

 

        “...Sure,” Maki replied, a small smile tugging at her lips. “I’ll look forward to it.”

 

        After that, Maki and Shuichi headed out, leaving me, S/N, and Kokichi behind. Kokichi and I turned towards S/N as she stepped towards the door.

 

        “Well, I better get going too,” S/N said, throwing up her hand with a smile. “And don’t worry, I’ll be sure to text you, __.”

 

        “Alright,” I replied, smiling back. “But, be careful with Tsumugi, alright?”

 

        “And heading home in the snow,” Kokichi added.

 

        “I will,” S/N said, stepping towards Kokichi. “Thanks so much, Kokichi.”

 

        Without warning, S/N leaned over and placed a quick peck on Kokichi’s cheek. When she pulled away, she shot him a final smile before darting out of the apartment. Kokichi just stood there looking dumbfounded—again.

 

        “...Where’s my thanks?” I muttered, crossing my arms. “She says sorry about invading your personal space earlier, then she does _that_.”

 

        “I don’t mind it,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as he turned towards me. “I mean, so long as she isn’t gushing over that game character or whatever.” 

 

        Even though I was a bit annoyed with S/N at this point, I brushed it off. I locked eyes with Kokichi, showing him a kind smile. All in all, everything had turned out alright—for now.

 

        “So, things actually turned out okay,” I said. “ _With everyone…_ ”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, a smile upon his face.“I’m actually really glad that you convinced me to talk with Maki and Shuichi.”

 

        “Me too,” I said, stretching my arms. “You look like you’re feeling a bit better now.” 

 

        “I am,” he replied, pointing towards me, narrowing his eyes. “But you look tired, ___,”

 

        “I didn’t get to sleep like you did,” I replied, placing a hand to my mouth as I yawned. “So, I am pretty tired.”

 

        “Then you should rest,” he said. “We both have work tomorrow.”

 

        “Yeah, I guess I’ll head to bed then,” I replied, my voice growing groggy. “‘Night,” I muttered.

 

        As soon as I began walking away, I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve. I turned back around, then just as I was about to ask what he wanted, Kokichi leaned forward and his lips met my face—specifically my cheek. 

 

        “Thank you,” he muttered, stepping back with a soft smile upon his face. “I mean, you’re the reason things turned out this way.”

 

        “U-uhh,” I stammered a bit, instinctively placing my hand against the skin he had pressed his lips against. ‘You’re welcome.”

 

        I felt warmth surge throughout me, and my knees got a little weak as time appeared to stand still. Sure, he had kissed me on the forehead before, and I had kissed his cheek before, but things weren’t quite the same back then. Since then, a lot had changed and I found it harder and harder to hold back my ever growing feelings for the boy. However, now wasn’t the time to let loose—not yet. Though, I held hope in my heart that the time would come soon and I would no longer have to wistfully yearn to stand by his side in that way. Though, even when the time came, I realized that it was guaranteed that things would work out in my favor, but I still harbored hope nonetheless.

 


	11. Love and Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (03/30/19) : 
> 
> Sorry for slow updates. I've been pretty sick and extremely busy. 
> 
> Just know that chapter twelve is in the works and I'm looking forward to posting it soon. 

 

 

        After S/N, Shuichi, and Maki had joined Kokichi and I’s side, my nerves began to settle quite a bit. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Considering that Kokichi had began to loosen up around the others, including S/N, I assumed he felt similarly; which filled me with immense joy.

 

        Over the course of nearly two weeks, the five of us went about our daily lives. On the outside, we all appeared rather happy, and to an extent, we were. It was almost as if we were all normal, everyday people that hadn’t been subjected to a horrific truth, or hadn’t been traumatized— _almost._

 

        Though things were going well for the five of us, in the back of my mind I knew that things weren’t over. Over the course of two weeks, none of us had made any attempts to change anything, and we had yet to lay out a plan. We spent those few weeks around one another, but after everything that had happened before, we took some time to focus on getting to know one another rather than speaking about the game. Things felt...peaceful. However, I knew that couldn’t last. We would have to make a move soon—if we didn’t, our happiness was likely to crumble for good.

 

        It was a rather quiet, laid back day at the bakery. I silently peeked out of the kitchen, noticing S/N tapping her foot right outside the door. Since I didn’t really have anything to tend to in that moment, I just eyed her. Then, my gaze shifted towards Kokichi as he stood behind the counter.

 

        “Ugh, this place is a total drag today. No thiefs, fights, gossip, or anything,” S/N groaned, stepping to the left of Kokichi. She lazily propped her elbows upon the front counter, then turned her head towards him. “Hey, why don’t you wear the glasses all the time?”

 

        “They’re just an extra precaution,” he replied, his gaze focused upon the front door of the bakery. “You know, things have been pretty crazy lately.” He shrugged his shoulders, narrowing his eyes. “And I’m not even referring to those things you just mentioned.”

 

        “Heh, yeah,” she replied. “These are ___’s  old glasses, right?” She reached her hand towards his face, playfully tapping his glasses and causing them to slide down his nose. “Honestly, they suit you better.”

 

        “Better not let her hear that, S/N.” Kokichi slid the glasses back up, then turned towards her with a smirk upon his face.  “I mean, she’s probably already pissed about you slacking off.”

 

        “Nah, It’s been a chill day and ___ is back there.” S/N crossed her arms. “So, lay off, ‘Kichi.”

 

        “Don’t call me that,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. “Especially not in public.”

 

        “Whatever,” she replied, annoyance in her voice. “Anyway, are you free after work? There’s something I want to ask you.”

 

        “You can ask it now,” he replied. “You know, since it’s a chill day and you’re _totally_ not doing anything.”

 

        “I can’t do it right now, dumbass.” S/N turned slightly, narrowing her eyes. “People are watching.” 

 

        After those words left her lips, her eyes met mine and she gave me a rather annoyed look. On instinct, I closed the kitchen door and retreated further into the back. I laughed nervously to myself, then went back to baking.

 

        As I opened the oven, I heard the kitchen door swing open. My body shifted quickly in surprise, and I nearly dropped my tray as I locked eyes with Kokichi. Quickly, I regained my composure and gently set the tray down. 

 

        “Um,” I began, a nervous laugh escaping my lips. “What do you need?”

 

        “I just wanted to let you know that Maki’s here,” he said, a smirk upon his lips. “If I were you, I wouldn’t keep her waiting.”

 

        Without questioning the boy any further, I slipped past him and stepped out of the kitchen. Upon exiting, I quickly noticed Maki casually chatting with S/N as she clutched a bag of sweets in her hand, which brought a smile to my lips.

 

        “You wanted to talk?” I asked, catching Maki’s gaze. 

 

        “Yeah, just for a minute,” she replied. “Is that okay?”

 

        “Of course,” I replied. “Follow me.”

 

        Even though the store was rather bare today, I knew that talking in the front of the store wasn’t smart. Without any complaints, the girl began following me into the kitchen. Once the two of us had reached a quiet, private area, I shot her a kind, yet curious smile.

 

        “What did you want to talk about?”

 

        “Well, Shuichi asked me to come, actually,” she said. “He wanted me to ask you if we could all meet here after you close.” She lifted the bag in her hands, smiling. “And I was hungry, so…”

 

        “Kokichi and I don’t have anything going on after, so that’s fine by me,” I replied, shifting my gaze for a few seconds, then returning it. “Do you mean S/N too?”

 

        “Yeah,” she replied with a nod. “You know how Shuichi said he wanted to gather allies? That’s what he wants to talk about. It’s been a little while, and he says we shouldn’t wait any longer.” 

 

        “Yeah, I agree. I was actually thinking the same thing,” I replied, my expression growing slightly nervous due to her words. “I’ll text you after we close, okay?” 

 

        “Sure,” she replied with a reassuring smile, then turned and began walking away. “See you later, ___.”

 

        “See you.”

 

        Afterwards, the both of us silently exited the kitchen. Once Maki had said her goodbyes to S/N and Kokichi, I made my way towards the both of them. I motioned towards S/N as I stepped in front of the kitchen door.

 

        “S/N, I need to talk to you about something,” I stated.

 

        “Ooo, you’re in trouble,” Kokichi taunted the girl, pointing his finger towards her with a smirk.

 

        “That goes for you too,” I quickly stated, narrowing my eyes as I pointed my finger towards the violet-eyed male.

 

        “Shit…” He muttered.

 

        Without any further complaints, the two of them followed me into the kitchen. Kokichi shot me a bland, questioning look while S/N gave me an annoyed look. At this, I nearly laughed, but managed to contain myself.

 

        “We’re closing a little early tonight, but that doesn’t mean you two get to go home.”

 

        “What? Why?” S/N whined, crossing her arms. “You’re not going to make us do hard work, are you?”

 

        “No,” I stated bluntly. “Maki and Shuichi are coming here tonight.”

 

        “Is everything okay?” Kokichi asked, concern lacing his words.

 

        “Yes,” I replied. “Maki said Shuichi wants to talk about gathering allies.” I shifted my gaze between the two of them, noticing the now serious looks adorning their faces. “You know, like the other participants of the game.”

 

        “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked, skepticism in his voice. “Sure, things worked out okay with Maki and Shuichi, but things could still go south, you know.” He narrowed his eyes. “You think we should reach further?” 

 

        “Well, I don’t know,” I replied. “I think it’s worth hearing him out, isn’t it?” My eyes met Kokichi’s, then I gave him a small smile. “I mean, Shuichi was willing to hear you out.”

 

        “...Right,” he muttered, still looking rather hesitant.

 

        “Come on,” S/N said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “Don’t look so worried there.” At this, his gaze met hers, and she gave him a reassuring smile. “You know the other participants respected Shuichi. Surely, having him to back you up would make gathering allies a hell of a lot easier.”

 

        “I didn’t think about that,” he mused, his gaze shifting upwards for a few seconds, then returning.

 

        “It’ll be a piece of cake,” she said, removing her hand and giving him a thumbs up. “You have people defending you.”

 

        “Don’t get too cocky now,” I said, earning both of their gazes. “Take things one step at a time and be careful.”

 

        “Yeah, yeah; I know that,” he replied, annoyance his voice. “ _She’s_ the cocky one.”

 

        “Whatever, ‘Kichi,” S/N replied, shrugging her shoulders before turning away from Kokichi and I. “See you, losers in a bit. I’m going to go find something to eat.”

 

        Once those words left her lips, she sauntered out of the kitchen. She said she was going to go find something to eat, and yet she left the kitchen. Was she really just going to leave the store? _What the hell._

 

        “Her shift isn’t even over yet…” I sighed, then turned towards the boy that remained in place. “Hey, Kokichi. Do you mind whipping up something for our meeting tonight?”

 

        “What?” He asked, curiosity in his words. “Why me?” 

 

        “Because you did a great job last time,” I said. “Shuichi and Maki will appreciate it.” I smiled. “And so will I. I’ve done enough baking for today.” I placed my arms behind my head, stretching. “I could use a break.”

 

        “What about S/N?” He asked. “She hasn’t really done anything productive today.”

 

        “That’s exactly why I’m asking you,” I replied. “Besides, who knows when and _if_ she will come back.”

 

        “Eh, good point,” he said, snickering. “I guess I can then.” 

 

        “Thanks. I’ll leave it to you then. Make whatever you like,” I replied, placing my hands upon my hips. “Just don’t make a mess.”

 

        “Me make a mess?” He asked, a smug expression upon his face. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

        A little while later, when Kokichi was trying to ice a cake, S/N barged into the kitchen with a paper bag full of fast food; way too much for one person. Despite this, she refused to share with anyone. She casually stuffed her face as she watched the violet-eyed boy try to concentrate on his cake. It proved to be a rather difficult feat with S/N’s mouth running non-stop. You would think the food in her mouth would shut her up, but alas, there was nothing that could do that.

 

        Once Kokichi had finally finished icing his cake, he brought it out of the kitchen and set it upon a table by the window. S/N followed behind him, bringing silverware, plates, and a knife; wait, why did he let her do this? 

 

        After setting everything down carefully, she took a seat at the table. She then proceeded to eye the cake, her eyes full of...hunger? The boy sat across from her, most likely making sure she didn’t try and sneak a taste before Shuichi and Maki showed up. 

 

        Then, as if on cue, Maki and Shuichi entered through the front door. Without hesitation, S/N shot up from her seat, causing the cake to jiggle slightly. She quickly ran towards Maki, beaming.

 

        “Maki!” She exclaimed. 

 

        “Wh-hello?” Maki, stuttered out, a bit caught off guard. “...S/N.”

 

        “Hey, you guys,” Shuichi said. “Sorry if we’re a little late.” 

 

        “No, you’re fine,” I replied. “Come on, lets all sit down then.” 

 

        I led Maki and Shuichi over to the table by the window. Immediately, their eyes met the cake; I mean, it was a pretty damn good looking cake for someone that hasn’t been baking that long. Shuichi and Maki sat on the left side of the table while S/N and I sat across from them. 

 

        “You guys better have some cake,” Kokichi stated rather aggressively, taking a seat next to me. “Because I didn’t make it for nothing.”

 

        “Um,” Shuichi stuttered out, smiling. “Thank you. I will.”

 

        “Yeah, I want some too,” Maki said. 

 

        At that, the violet-eyed boy’s expression grew much brighter. I looked towards him, shooting him a smile before proceeding to cut into the cake; I mean, I sure as hell wasn’t going to let Kokichi or S/N hold a knife that large. I made sure to cut a piece for each of us, handing S/N her piece first so she wouldn’t complain. 

 

        “So, what did you want to bring up, Shuichi?” I asked.

 

        “I’m assuming Maki told you why I wanted to meet up with you guys and talk tonight,” he replied, sticking his fork into his slice of cake as he stared down at his plate. “But, that’s not all I wanted to talk about.”

 

        “Huh?” I tilted my head to the side, staring curiously.

 

        “I think that Tsumugi’s mistake could be her downfall,” he said, lifting his head and meeting my gaze.

 

        “What mistake?” Kokichi asked.

 

        “She had ___ kidnapped,” Shuichi replied, turning towards him. “And ___ never signed any sort of contract. She was let go before that.” He turned back towards me, narrowing his eyes. “Isn’t that right?”

 

        “That’s right,” I replied, a tad of confusion in my voice. “But, how is that relevant?”

 

        “You can say whatever you want about Danganronpa, ___,” Shuichi replied. “And your actions aren’t being prohibited in any way.”

 

        “Just because she can doesn’t mean she should,” Kokichi stated bluntly, violently stabbing his fork into his slice of cake. “That would be an incredibly stupid move.”

 

        “___ would receive a lot of backlash,” Maki stated. “I doubt anyone would believe her.”

 

        “H-hold on, don’t put words in my mouth,” Shuichi objected, waving his hands in front of him. “I would never ask ___ to do something so reckless; not when the odds are stacked against her."

 

        “Then why bring it up?” Kokichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

        “It’s true that she may be able to come forth eventually, but she would need evidence to back up her claims,” Shuichi stated. He shifted his gaze between each of us before continuing, “but, I’ve gotten a bit ahead of myself. I think the first step is gathering allies. Though the public is unlikely to believe her, the other participants just might if Maki and I back her up.” He turned towards me, a rather serious expression upon his face. “___, I think you could restore some of the hope they lost.”

 

        “Restore the hope they lost,” I mused, placing a finger to my chin. “You want to start with Kaede then, don’t you?”

 

        “I…” he trailed off, looking away.

 

        “You know where Kaede is,” I replied. “You also mentioned someone else with her.” Hesitantly, he turned back towards me. “Does that not seem like a reasonable place to start?”

 

        “Yeah, I see your point,” Shuichi replied softly, nervously fiddling with his fork as he spoke. “Though, since Kaede and I aren’t exactly on the best terms anymore, I didn’t intend on starting with her.”

 

        “Wait, I thought you two were…” S/N began to say, but then stopped.

 

        I turned towards her, shaking my head in an attempt to tell her that she shouldn’t bring that up. After that, the room became rather quiet. I turned back towards Shuichi, noticing the rather nervous, hesitant look plaguing his face.

 

        “The sooner the better, right?” I asked, showing him a small smile. “Even if it is hard for you, it’ll be even harder the longer you wait.”

 

        “Yeah,” he finally said. “You’re right… okay.”

 

        “So, how and when do we start then?” I asked.

 

        “I...ugh..” Shuichi trailed off.

 

        “You’re off tomorrow, right?” Maki suddenly asked, a hint of force in her tone.

 

        “M-maki?” Shuichi stuttered out, shifting his eyes towards her.

 

        “Yeah,” I replied. “I am, but Kokichi has to go in in the morning.”

 

        “That’s fine. I don’t think bringing Kokichi is a good idea anyway,” Maki said. 

 

        “Wait, why the hell not?” Kokichi spat, his voice rather loud.

 

        “Because Kaede isn’t likely to trust you,” Maki simply replied, seemingly unfazed by his outburst. 

 

        “I can take off work tomorrow,” S/N said, raising her index finger.

 

        “Absolutely not, S/N,” I replied, looking towards her and narrowing my eyes. “You’re not getting out of work.”

 

        At that, she just puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. She looked rather pissed. However, it’s not like I wasn’t used to that; she would get over it.

        “Hm,” Kokichi muttered, propping his elbows upon the table and nestling his head in his hands. “I don’t know how I feel about ___ being alone with Shuichi.”

        “I’ll go with ___,” Maki suggested. “Kaede is more likely to trust me.”

 

        “Maki?” Shuichi asked as he turned towards the crimson-eyed girl, surprise lacing his voice. “Are you sure?”

 

        “Yeah,” she replied. “And I’ll be sure to keep ___ safe.” She turned towards Kokichi, giving him a rather serious look. “I promise you that.”

 

        “Hm.” Kokichi paused for a moment, then sat up straight and shrugged his shoulders. “Okay then.”

 

        “Wait, so you’re okay with her going, but not me?” Shuichi asked, glaring at the boy across from him.

 

        “Yeah, but _you’re_ not going,” Kokichi replied, narrowing his eyes. “Isn’t that what you just said?”

 

        “That’s not what...” Shuichi stopped mid sentence, then his eyes widened a bit. “ _Oh,_ ” he muttered.

 

        “Hm?” Kokichi tilted his head to the side, curiosity evident in his eyes.

 

        “It’s nothing,” Shuichi replied, a small smile on his lips. “Nevermind.”

 

        “Okay, it’s settled then,” I stated, shifting my gaze between everyone. “Maki and I will go.” I turned towards Maki. “But, how are we going about this, exactly?”

 

        “Stop by our apartment tomorrow morning,” Maki replied. “Shuichi and I lived in that town before. It’s not that far, so the two of us can catch the bus there.”

 

        “Sounds like a plan.”

 

        After Maki and I had finished discussing the plan, the five of us continued eating and discussing trivial things. When we finished, we all stepped outside, saying goodbye to S/N and parting ways with her. Since Maki and Shuichi lived in the same apartment complex as Kokichi and I, we all made our way back together, eventually saying goodbye and heading to our own apartments for the night.

 

        The very next morning, I was woken up by a banging sound. It was undoubtedly Kokichi’s fist against my bedroom door; that was something I heard rather often, though I never got used to it. I had slept through my alarm again, so my “backup” alarm had gone off. Damn.

 

        I sighed, stumbling out of bed and making my way towards the door. I opened the door, meeting the gaze of Kokichi. He shot me a rather innocent smile despite the fact that he had probably left a dent in my door. I narrowed my eyes, then walked past him and made my way towards the bathroom so I could get ready. I already knew it was going to be a long day.

 

        Once I had finished getting ready, Kokichi and I stepped out the door and began making our way to Shuichi and Maki’s apartment. The violet-eyed boy stepped beside me, his gaze fixated upon me. I took notice of this, and couldn’t help but smile despite everything.

 

        “I’m kind of pissed that I can’t go,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But, I guess it’s fine.”

 

        “Well, I’m a bit nervous, but I feel better since Maki’s going with me,” I replied, now smirking. “I mean, she makes a nice body guard.”

 

        “She can really pack a punch,” he said, snickering. “But deep down she’s pretty fragile, huh? That’s sort of funny.”

 

        “That sounds familiar,” I mused, trying to shift my gaze between him and the hall in front of me.

 

        “I’m glad that they’re friends now,” he replied. “You know, Maki and S/N.” He paused for a few seconds, shifting his gaze upwards. “Maki has opened up more since they became friends and she doesn’t give me those angry scowls anymore.” His smile widened, and he narrowed his eyes. “Well, not _quite_ as often.”

 

        “Yeah.”

 

        “I heard that she’s not with Kaito anymore,” he stated. “But, that was sort of obvious since he’s not around.”

 

        “So, Shuichi told you that too?” 

 

        “Nope, I heard S/N and Maki talking about it the other day,” he replied. “I might have eavesdropped a _tad_.”

 

        “And by a tad you mean you heard everything, huh?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

 

        “Maybe...”

 

        Once Kokichi and I had made it to their apartment, I gently knocked on the door. Kokichi narrowed his eyes, giving me a rather curious look. I shrugged my shoulders, then knocked slightly harder. Within seconds, the door opened.

 

        “Hey, Ma—wait…” I trailed off, scanning the girl with my eyes. She looked...different. “You… cut your hair,” I spoke slowly and softly, pointing my finger towards her.

 

        I looked the girl over once more. Her long, brunette locks weren’t quite the same anymore. Now, they were much shorter; they were shoulder length. 

 

        “Yeah,” she muttered, her eyes meeting the floor. “Someone recognized me yesterday even though I wear my hair down now. I had to lie my way out of it.” She looked back up, her gaze still rather hesitant. “And since I’m going back to a place where a lot of people recognized me, I figured I should change up my look at least a little.”

 

        “Well, I think it looks nice,” I said, smiling. “Are you ready to go?

 

        “It almost looks like m—” 

 

        “Don’t even,” I interjected, cutting off Kokichi’s words and giving him a disapproving look.

 

        “Thank you, ___.” Maki smiled at me, but then shot Kokichi a rather scary look. “Let me grab my bag, then we can go.”

 

        “Hey, you guys,” Shuichi said, stepping towards the doorway and meeting my gaze. “___, thanks again for agreeing to do this.”

 

        “No problem,” I replied, smiling. “Just wish me luck, okay?”

 

        “A-alright. Good luck then.”

 

        “Okay, let’s go,” Maki said, slipping out the door and stepping next to me.

 

        “___, don’t get yourself killed,” Kokichi said.

 

        “I wouldn’t dream of it,” I replied, shooting him a smirk.

 

        “Good,” he replied, narrowing his eyes at me. Then, he turned towards Maki. “Maki, keep her in line.” He paused for a few seconds. “And you be safe too.”

 

        “Yeah, sure,” she replied.

 

        “We’re not even going that far,” I said, narrowing my eyes.

 

        “I know, but please let me know when you two arrive,” Kokichi said, his words sounding more serious. “And if anything goes wrong.”

 

        “I promise I will,” I replied.

 

        “Hey, Kokichi?” Shuichi suddenly asked, causing the violet-eyed boy to turn towards him.

 

        “Hm?”

 

        “You want to come inside?” Shuichi asked, a small smile on his lips. “That is if you’re not busy, I mean.”

 

        “I need to head to work soon, but I can stay for a minute…” Kokichi replied, a smirk on his face. “You know, if you really want me to.”

 

        “I do,” Shuichi replied, then turned towards Maki and I. “Bye, you guys.”

 

        At that, Maki and I made our way out of the apartment complex. Within no time, the two of us found ourselves crammed within a rather stuffy, full bus. Since I wasn’t particularly used to public transportation, I stuck close to Maki and silently stared ahead, knowing fully well that the two of us couldn’t speak with so many ears listening.

 

        Within no time, the bus came to a halt and several passengers flooded out. I felt anxiety rise within me, and I just sort of froze up. Then, the crimson-eyed girl grabbed onto my wrist and tugged slightly.

 

        “Come on, this is our stop,” Maki said, wasting no time pulling me out of the vehicle. “We’re almost there.”

 

        Once the two of us had exited the bus and made our way onto the sidewalk, Maki let go of my wrist and began walking ahead. I quickened my pace and began walking next to her, eyeing her curiously as we continued forward.

 

        “Maki?”

 

        “Yeah?”

 

        “You did tell Kaede that we’re coming to talk,” I began, pausing before continuing, “or at least that _you’re_ coming, right?”

 

        “I didn’t,” she replied bluntly, glancing at me, then looking back ahead. “So, she can’t leave before we show.”

 

        “I thought you two were on good terms.” I tilted my head slightly, giving her a questioning look before looking ahead. “And what if she isn’t home?”

 

        “We’re not on good or bad terms, but I have a better chance of getting through to her than Shuichi does,” she replied. “According to Shuichi, she doesn’t get out much, so hopefully she will be home. If she isn’t we can come back later; it’s not very far.”

 

        “Okay.”

 

        Soon enough, a rather small, yet nice looking home came into view. Maki began approaching said house, which brought me to the conclusion that we had arrived. Once the two of us had made it to the front door, Maki didn’t waste any time knocking. After she did so, she glanced towards me and gave me a reassuring smile, though, I could tell that she was nervous as well. Perhaps she trying to hide that to make me feel better? As we waited at the door, I pulled out my phone and texted Kokichi to let him know that we had arrived safely.

 

        After waiting for a moment or so, Maki lifted her hand to knock again. However, as soon as she was about to, the door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall, rather confused looking male. His hair was a yellowish-green and his eyes were the same hue. He wore a loose, dark gray sweater accompanied by some baggy, black pants. He was...Rantaro. Is this the person Shuichi was referring to before?

 

        “Hey there, can I help you two ladies?” He asked, his voice coming off kind, yet confused.

 

        “...Rantaro?” Maki’s eyes widened, and she tilted her head to the side. “ _You’re_ here?”

 

        “Oh, wait a second,” the male said, his voice rising a bit. “Maki? Gee, I almost didn’t recognize you there.” He placed a hand upon his hip, then glanced towards me. “But who—”

 

        “Where’s Kaede?” Maki interrupted him.

 

        “Kaede?” He returned his attention towards Maki, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, she’s here, but she’s asleep right now.” 

 

        “Is that so?” Maki asked, narrowing her eyes. “I’m sorry to just stop by, but there’s something we want to talk to you guys about.” She glanced towards me, then returned her gaze. “It’s very important.” 

 

        “Important, huh?” He shifted his gaze between the both of us for a few seconds, then sighed. “Fine then, come inside. I can spare a moment for the both of you. Just don’t make too much of a fuss. Kaede isn’t feeling well.”

 

        Rantaro stepped aside, allowing Maki and I entrance. Hesitantly, Maki stepped inside first, then I followed suit. Once we had all entered the home, he led us into the kitchen and invited us to sit down. Maki and I sat next to one another, then Rantaro sat across from us. 

 

        “Is Kaede alright?” Maki asked.

 

        “She’s fine. Poor girl doesn’t have the best immune system though,” he replied, a small laugh escaping his lips. Then, he turned towards me and his eyes met mine. “Anyway, who’s this?”

 

        When I opened my mouth to speak, I hesitated. In that moment, I just froze up. For some reason, I had a really bad feeling—but why?

 

        “This is ___,” Maki said. “She was the seventeenth student of the final killing game.” 

 

        “Um, hello,” I finally replied, rubbing the back of my head. “...Rantaro.”

 

        “It’s nice to meet you, ___,” he said, waving his hand with a small smile. “But, I can’t say I remember there being a seventeenth student.” His expression morphed into a rather serious one within seconds, but his words sounded calm. “Maki, is what you say true?”

 

        “Of course,” she replied. “You can ask Shuichi and—”

 

        “Oh,” he interjected, shifting his gaze upwards as he stroked his chin. “So, Shuichi sent you, huh?” He paused for a few seconds, then narrowed his eyes. “That’s interesting.”

 

        “He specifically asked ___ to come, but I came by choice.” Maki’s voice grew a bit more forceful, rising in volume. “Now, you said Kaede is here. We came to talk to her too.”

 

        “Hold on now,” he replied, looking back towards the crimson-eyed girl. “First of all, I want to know more about ___.” He looked back towards me, his eyes practically piercing through me. “Tell me, why did you come here?”

 

        “I’ve been told that each of the killing game participants signed contracts,” I replied. “But, I never signed one. I was let go before being given the opportunity to do so.”

 

        “But whose side are you on?” He asked, giving me a rather skeptical stare. “I’m going to need you to explain a bit further.”

 

        “I’m on the side of all the participants,” I replied, placing a hand to my chest. “Except Tsumugi, of course.” I tightened my hand into a fist. “I was kidnapped, and nearly forced into participation. Though, I didn’t remember any of it until recently.”

 

        “Hm, considering everything that happened I can’t say I'm that surprised,” he replied, crossing his arms. “But still, it’s all a bit strange if you ask me.” 

 

        “Anyway, the point is, Shuichi brought it to my attention that I’m not being held back by a contract, and what was done to me was a crime. I can say whatever I want about the game, though I realize that making a bold claim without evidence won’t work out in my favor,” I said. “But, with this new information, we were hoping we could gather allies and build some sort of plan. If we can find any evidence then just maybe...” I narrowed my eyes, nervously biting down on my lip. “Maybe we could finally make things right for everyone?”

 

        “But, let me ask you this,” he began, his words strangely blunt, “Is it really smart to unbury something that’s done and over?”

 

        “H-huh?” I stuttered out, my eyes widening in confusion.

 

        “The game’s over. The more attention you give it, the more likely it is to return,” he stated. “You go around digging up evidence and making comments, there’s a chance that you will be targeted.” Again, his words came off blunt, but a hint of something I couldn’t quite interpret was hidden within them. “I get wanting justice and all that, but shouldn’t protecting those you care about be your main priority?”

 

        “That _is_ our main priority. That’s why we’re doing this,” Maki chimed in, her voice stern.

 

        “That right?” He looked towards her, a doubt in his eyes. “Well, I can’t say I agree, but I’m not going to try to stop you.” He shrugged his shoulders, a sigh escaping his lips. “I’m fine with us keeping in touch. However, Kaede and I don’t want to get involved in something so dangerous.”

 

        “Maki?” A somewhat familiar, yet small voice suddenly sounded behind us. “What’s going on?”

 

        Maki and I turned, noticing a female, with a large, white blanket draped around her form, entering the kitchen. Her hair was a light, blonde color and her eyes were pink; It was undoubtedly Kaede. She eyed Maki and I, then came to a halt. As I studied her further, I noticed that her hair was a bit messy and her eyes appeared heavy; Rantaro did say that she had been asleep and that she wasn’t feeling well. 

 

        “Hey there, Kaede,” he began, his voice significantly softer and kinder, “We’re just catching up a bit.”

 

        “But, who’s with Maki?” Kaede asked, concern lacing her voice as she turned her attention towards the green-haired male.

 

        “There’s no need to worry about ___. She’s just a friend of Maki’s,” he said, showing her a small smile. “Alright?”

 

        “Oh, I see,” she replied, shifting her gaze towards the floor.

 

        “Did you need something?” He asked.

 

        “I just came down to make some tea.” She tightened her grip on the blanket as it began to slip off her shoulders, her body shivering slightly.

 

        “Hey, easy now,” he said, rising from his seat and walking over to her. “I know you’re not feeling well, so you should head back upstairs.” He carefully pulled the blanket back up on her shoulders, making sure it was securely wrapped around her. 

 

        “Oh, okay,” she replied, lifting her head.  

 

        “Hey, I love you, alright?” The male spoke softly, then placed a kiss upon the top of her head. “I’ll bring you some tea upstairs in a moment.”

 

        “I love you too,” she replied, a small smile finally making its way too her lips. “Thank you.”

 

        Without acknowledging Maki and I again, the girl sauntered out of the kitchen and disappeared. I shifted my gaze towards Maki, noticing that she was still looking towards the direction Kaede had went.

 

        “You and Kaede are...together?” Maki asked, pure astonishment in her words.

 

        “Huh?” Rantaro turned back around, then made his way back to his seat. “Yeah, we have been for a little while.” He sat back down, clasping his hands together and placing them upon the table. “You surprised or something?” 

 

        “Well, I just thought…” She trailed off, her crimson orbs meeting the table.

 

        “You thought Kaede and Shuichi had something going, right?” He asked, seemingly unfazed by Maki’s words. “Well, truth is, after the game ended Shuichi and I had sort of an unspoken rivalry going on.” 

 

        “Rivalry?” Maki lifted her head, a look of disbelief enveloping her face. “I had no idea you even talked to Shuichi.”

 

        “Shuichi became sort of like a brother to me after the game, but that didn’t mean I was willing to just brush my feelings for Kaede aside.” He casually shrugged his shoulders, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

 

        At that, Maki looked down again and the room fell silent for a moment or so. My gaze shifted towards the crimson-eyed girl, noticing the slight movement of her form; she was shaking?

 

        “He doesn’t deserve this...” She muttered. “W-why…would you...?”

 

        “Why would I what?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. “He fled to another town and left Kaede behind.” He eyed the girl, a look of confusion enveloping his face. “He gave up the fight for her, didn’t he?”

 

        “Shuichi never stopped fighting,” she replied angrily, lifting her head. “That’s why he left in the first place, dumbass!” She narrowed her eyes, biting down on her lip in frustration. “He wants to make everything right…” Her voice grew quieter, but the anger was still very present. “A-and he thought that doing that would help Kaede.” She paused for a few seconds, then suddenly slammed her hand down on the table. “How can you claim that he was important to you, then hurt him like this?”

 

        “Ah, is that right?” He asked, seemingly unfazed by Maki’s apparent anger. “Well, I guess we both had different methods when it came to fighting for what we want.” His voice grew a bit lower, his tone becoming serious again. “But, now that I’ve won, what’s he fighting for?”

 

        “Won? This doesn’t change anything,” I finally chimed in. “Do you really think he’s so shallow that he’d throw her aside because of that?” I glanced towards Maki, then returned my attention towards Rantaro. “Besides, it’s not like he’s only doing it for her.”

 

        “Well, you got me there, ___,” he replied, a light chuckle escaping his lips. “Shuichi’s a good guy, and I really hope he finds happiness someday.” He paused for a few seconds. “But, personally, I don’t think Kaede is the key to that happiness for him.”

 

        “What do you mean by that?” Maki asked.

 

        “Ah, don’t think too much about it,” he replied, waving his hands with a nervous smile upon his lips. “Anyway, you two should get going.”

 

        “First, answer my question,” Maki demanded.

 

        “Woah, calm down there, alright?” He replied. “I’ll tell you, but you might not like what I have to say.”

 

        “Just say it.”

 

        “Well, you see Kaede’s been through a lot,” he stated bluntly. “She’s not exactly the same person she used to be; she’s not exactly the same person she was within the killing game.” He crossed his arms once again, his gaze rather forceful, and not too pleasant. “It’s true that Shuichi has changed quite a bit, but he’s still got a long way to go. He’s just not the type of guy she needs right now.”

 

        “So, you’re saying she’s better off with someone that’s not willing to make a change; someone who isn’t willing to fight?” Maki spat, glaring at him. “You’re just a damn coward.”

 

        “I think the coward is the one that chose not to accompany the two of you,” he replied. “In fact, you’re not exempt from that title yourself, Maki. I mean, didn’t you just up and leave Kaito without saying anything?”

 

        “H-how the hell do you know about that?” She asked, disbelief in her voice.

 

        “You don’t know about what’s been going on, huh?” 

 

        “Tell us now,” I stated bluntly, narrowing my eyes at the male.

 

        “As expected, people noticed when you disappeared,” he said. “First, they noticed the absence of your voice in the background of streams.” He paused for a few seconds before continuing, “Then, they noticed your absence when they saw Kaito in public.” His eyes pierced through the girl. “But, most importantly, they noticed how he brushed off everyone’s questions about you. He claimed that you were fine and that there was no problem.” 

 

        “W-what?” She stuttered out.

 

        “He could have told everyone about what happened between the two of you, but he chose not to because he knew that people would target you.”

 

        “...” Maki opened her mouth to say something, but then just lowered her head, causing her bangs to fall over her eyes.

 

        “Rantaro, you never answered her question,” I said. “How do you know these specifics?”

 

        “I reached out to Kaito when I started seeing this stuff going around online,” he replied bluntly. “So, he told me about it. Simple as that.”

 

        “Well, we’ve bothered you for long enough,” I stated, rising from my seat. “Let’s go, Maki.”

 

        “Hey, you two take care now,” the male said, his voice strangely calm.

 

        “...Yeah,” I muttered.

 

        At that, Maki rose from her seat and followed behind me as we exited the house. Once we were outside, the girl stepped in front of me and began walking rather quickly. She seemed really desperate to get away from that place—from everything. 

 

        Though I didn’t agree with Rantaro about leaving things as is, I knew that he just wanted to keep Kaede safe. Sure, his idea of the right thing was different than ours, but not everyone’s always going to agree on same thing. Also, I didn’t particularly like that he swept Kaede off her feet after Shuichi left—in all honesty, I thought it was a bit scummy. However, did he do this because he cared about her that much? Did he really care about her enough to throw Shuichi, whom he said was like a brother to him, aside? Did he underestimate how much this would actually affect him? Would Shuichi be thrown into a pit of despair because of this?

 

        Despite not liking that Rantaro hurt Maki’s feelings, I felt like it was important for her to know that Kaito hadn’t thrown her under the bus. It seemed like he still cared about her a lot, and she wouldn’t have gotten that upset if she didn’t care as well.

 

        “Maki?” I asked, quickening my pace and stepping next to her.

 

        “...” She remained quiet, her head still hanging low as she walked. 

 

        “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

        “...” Yet again, nothing left her lips.

 

        “I guess that’s a no then,” I said, my voice soft. “I won’t force you to, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I’m more than happy to listen.” At that, she stopped in her tracks, causing me to do the same. “I know you’re closer with S/N,” I continued, “but… I’m here for you too.”

 

        “I know that,” she muttered softly. “I just… need some time.”

 

        After those words left her lips, I gently placed my hand upon the girl’s shoulder. At the contact, I felt her flinch ever so slightly. Though her head was still hanging low and her bangs were covering her eyes, I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. She really was hurting, wasn’t she? Perhaps, she was in a pit of despair?

 

        After Maki and I had finally made it back to the apartment complex, I opted to walk her to her apartment. Considering that she was upset, I doubted that she would be willing to explain anything to Shuichi. Honestly, I didn’t want to do that either, but I knew I had to.

 

        Once the two of us made it to Maki’s apartment, I knocked on the door. Within seconds, Shuichi opened it; had he been waiting closely by the door? As soon as the boy was about to say something, the crimson-eyed girl charged past him, disappearing into the apartment. 

 

        “Wh-Maki?” He stuttered out, looking behind him as she ran away. 

 

        “...We’re back,” I muttered.

 

        “What happened?” Shuichi asked, concern lacing his voice as he turned back towards me.

 

        “Well, we didn’t get to talk to Kaede, but we got to talk to Rantaro…”

 

        “So, he was there then…” He muttered, shifting his gaze downwards.

 

        “Yeah,” I replied, a frown upon my lips. “And neither of them want to be involved.”

 

        “That’s…. A shame.”

 

        “I guess you can’t win them all over, huh?” At that, I forced the fakest smile I could muster. “But, it’s not like we’re alone… I mean, all five of us have each other.”

 

        “It’s...okay,” he replied, lifting his head. “You don’t have to force a smile for me, ___.“ A frown settled upon his lips. “Please, just tell me what’s up with Maki. I know she’s not going to.”

 

        “Rantaro brought up Kaito and she got upset.”

 

        “Oh, I see.”

 

        “Shuichi?” 

 

        “Yeah?”

 

        “N-nevermind,” I stuttered out, shaking my head. “I still need to stop by the bakery and let Kokichi know that we’re okay, so I need to get going.” I took a step back, instinctively balling my hands up in fists. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

        “Alright,” he replied blandly.

 

        “See you.”

 

        “...Yeah.”

 

        After that, I headed back to my own apartment. What I had told Shuichi was a lie; I had no intention of heading to the bakery to see Kokichi. I had a lot on my mind and I felt like I needed a bit of time to gather my thoughts.

 

        As soon as I was back in my apartment, I collapsed upon my bed and pulled out my phone. I texted Kokichi and told him that Maki and I had returned home safely, then I apologized for not stopping by the bakery. It was still daytime, so I’m sure he was rather concerned when I claimed that I was too tired to go. Regardless, he didn’t complain or nag at me about it. Instead, he just said that he was glad that we were okay, and that he would be home soon. At that, a smile tugged at my lips—somehow, he made things a little better.

 

        My body shifted slightly, my head aching as I rolled over. When my eyes fluttered open and met the clock, I noticed that it was pretty late— _and I was late for work too._ I stumbled out of bed and changed as quickly as I could. Once I had finished, I made my bathroom and began getting ready.

 

        As I was getting ready, my mind began to race. Yesterday, when I returned home after heading out with Maki, I just crashed and slept for the rest of the day. Kokichi had probably came home from work that night expecting to see me, only to realize that I had already went to sleep. Though, he didn’t know how early I had actually turned in. 

 

        I sighed softly. I knew that I would have to explain things to Kokichi, Shuichi, and S/N rather soon; I wasn’t looking forward to that in the slightest. Ever since things began looking up, everyone seemed so much happier—I didn’t strip that away from them. I really didn’t want to tell Shuichi the truth.

 

        Once I was finished, I sighed and made my way into the kitchen. Immediately, I noticed a rather familiar male at the kitchen table—Kokichi. His head was nestled within his arms as he leaned over the table, a coffee mug merely inches away from his head. 

 

        “Kokichi?” I asked quietly, not wanting to wake him if he was actually asleep.

 

        “Morning, ___,” he muttered groggily, lifting his head from the table. His tired, sleepy eyes immediately met mine, and I almost felt like laughing— _almost_. “You have a minute?”

 

        “I’m already late for work, so I don’t,” I replied, forcing a smile to my lips. Hopefully, he was too tired to notice how insincere it was.

 

        “Shit, I didn’t realize it was this late. I should have woken you up,” he said, yawning. “Work was tiring yesterday and I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, so...”

 

        “It’s fine,” I replied. “S/N is there right now.”

 

        “Mmm… I don’t think that’s very reassuring...” He mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

        “You could have just slept in. You don’t have work today.”

 

        “I got up so I could talk to you before you left,” he said, showing me a small, innocent smile. “But, I guess that’s not an option anymore...”

 

        “Go to bed, okay?” I walked past him, then gave him a quick tap on the head before stepping away. “I promise we’ll talk about what happened yesterday later.”

 

        “Umm…” He gave me a rather strange look. “I didn’t mean we had to talk about that right now,” he said. “I just didn’t get to talk to you much yesterday, so I wanted to...”

 

        “Really?” I asked, a rather bashful look appearing upon my face. “Y-yeah, I guess that’s true...” 

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, lazily rising to his feet and stretching. “Anyway, I’m going to take your advice and get some sleep.” He walked up to me, smiling. “Have a good day.” He waved, then began slowly walking out of the kitchen. “You better talk to me later.”

 

        “Of course.” A smile almost made its way to my lips— _almost._

 

        After leaving my apartment, I quickly began making my way towards the bakery. Even though S/N was rather airheaded at times, and came off immature rather often, I knew that she was very capable of being responsible if it came down to it. So, in my absence, I trusted her at the bakery. Even if no one else did, I did wholeheartedly. 

 

        Once I had made it to the bakery, I rushed inside and immediately made my way towards the kitchen. When I swung the door open, I noticed S/N standing near the back, tapping her foot. Within seconds, she noticed my presence. 

 

        “Hey, ___,” S/N said. “So, you finally showed.”

 

        “Yeah, sorry I’m late,” I replied, a sigh escaping my lips.

 

        “I’m assuming things didn’t go too well,” S/N said, giving me a questioning look. “Maki texted me and told me that the both of you made it home safe, but she wouldn’t answer me when I asked how things went.” She pointed her index finger towards me. “Also, that look on your face says a lot.”

 

        “Am I that obvious?” I asked. “I guess I’m not too happy about yesterday...” 

 

        “Tell me,” she stated, walking closer to me.

 

        “Well, we never actually got to speak to Kaede yesterday. We ended up speaking with Rantaro though,” I replied, shifting my gaze downwards. “Then, he brought Kaito up, which upset Maki…”

 

        “I can understand why Maki’s upset then…” S/N said. “But, why was Rantaro at Kaede’s place? Where the hell was she?”

 

        “I saw her come downstairs for a moment, but then she went back up and we didn’t get to talk to her,” I replied, lifting my head to meet her gaze. “I guess the both of them are living together now. He seems pretty protective of her too.”

 

        “You mean like a big brother or something?” S/N raised an eyebrow.

 

        “No,” I said. “...They’re in a relationship. I saw with my own eyes.” Even though I knew this to be true, there was still a hint of disbelief in my words. “I think they are pretty serious too.”

 

        “Seriously?” S/N replied, surprise lacing her words. “But Kaede and Shuichi…”

 

        “I know,” I replied, grief within my tone. “I feel bad for Shuichi… A while back, when he first told me about Kaede, I could tell he really cares for her. He said that after the game she gave up on everything and that he wanted to restore her hope.” I balled up my hands into fists. “She has changed a lot… She’s very different from the Kaede that was in the game.” I bit down on my lip. “Also, Rantaro and Kaede have no intention of joining our side…”

 

        “That’s a shame…” She replied, her voice strangely quiet. “So, he fell for that Kaede,” she began, her voice trembling slightly, “But now that she’s not really that Kaede anymore… Does he actually still love her?” She shifted her gaze upwards. “Hm…”

 

        “I...don’t even know,” I said. “Last night, when I was about to tell him that she’s with Rantaro, I hesitated. I couldn’t bring myself to say it.” 

 

        “So, he doesn’t know what happened yet?” S/N asked, her eyes meeting mine.

 

        “I doubt Maki has said anything to him,” I replied. “She’s dealing with her own stuff… So, I’m assuming he doesn’t.”

 

        “Damn,” she said, sorrow within her words. “You know, this all just made me realize something,” she muttered. “I thought Shuichi and I were pretty different, but I guess we do have something in common.”

 

        “Hm?”

 

        “Hey, can I be honest about something?” She asked, nervously rubbing her arm as she looked away. “I’m getting sick of keeping secrets, and I think you at least deserve to know this…”

 

        “What is it?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

 

        “I sort of fell for Kokichi,” she spoke softly, still looking away.

 

        “Y-you did?” I stuttered out, my heart sinking.

 

        So, S/N really felt that strongly about him then. How come I was surprised? She was the sole reason I knew about Kokichi in the first place, and she always talked about him back then. Even now, after meeting his true self, she appeared rather close to violet-eyed boy. I had already came to accept that I had feelings for him, but now, it really didn’t matter anymore… Because I—

 

        “Hey, don’t get bent out of shape, ___,” she replied, interrupting my thoughts. her eyes meeting mine again. She waved her hands in front of her, trying to calm me. “I don’t intend on pursuing him or anything like that.” Her hands fell to her sides, and she forced a smile. “I couldn’t do that… I _wouldn’t_ do that...” 

 

        “ _...Why?_ ” My voice came out rather pained, and I felt a heaviness within my chest.

 

        “Because,” she began, her eyes piercing through me, “I know you love him.” 

 

        “ _L-love?_ ” I stuttered out, my eyes widening.

 

        Love? Did I hear her correctly? Did that word accurately describe my feelings for Kokichi? 

 

        “Tell me I’m wrong,” she stated, a straight line forming on her lips as she gave me a serious look.

 

        “I…” I trailed off, my eyes widening.

 

        She was right. She understood how I felt better than I did, didn’t she? Kokichi and I had been together for a while now, and the thought of losing him alone was enough to bring me to the verge of tears. He was incredibly kind, but he could be really sarcastic and make an ass of himself too. However, I wouldn’t want him any other way. I mean, I liked that about him—or should I say loved? However, I couldn’t do what Rantaro did to Shuichi. That would be...despicable, wouldn’t it?

 

        “That’s what I thought,” she replied, a forced laugh leaving her mouth. “Though, I didn’t really fall for this Kokichi…” She looked away for a few seconds, then returned her gaze. “Similarly to Shuichi, I fell for the in game version…” 

 

        “But, that’s still a part of him,” I replied, sorrow within my tone. “He’s much more like his in game self than Kaede is…”

 

        “I don’t know why you’re arguing with me,” she stated. “It’s obvious that you’re more deserving of him anyway.” She shrugged her shoulders, showing me a smile. “And he deserves someone like you too.”

 

        “W-what are you saying?” I stuttered out, pointing my finger towards her. “You’re deserving too!”

 

        “Me?” She questioned, pointing towards herself. “As if…” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “I fell for a character… you fell for the real deal.” She stepped even closer to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder. “You’ve done so much for him. I’ve done next to nothing. I mean, what could I possibly give him that you haven’t already?”

 

        “You are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for,” I muttered sternly.

 

        “A laid back slacker like myself?” She laughed. “Look, I just want you to be happy.”

 

        “B-but, that’s what I want for you.”

 

        “And I will be,” she replied. “If _you’re_ happy, that is.”

 

        “...How?”

 

        “I actually thought a lot about this recently, and I realized that my happiness isn’t with Kokichi,” she said, a sad smile on her lips. “Maybe things are a bit hard right now, but things will get better.” She removed her hand, then stepped back. ”And now that I think about it, Shuichi’s happiness probably isn’t with Kaede... _and that’s okay_.”

 

        “It is?”

 

        “Of course,” she replied. “Things don’t always work out the way you think they will, but that isn’t always a bad thing.”

 

        “Since when do you give good advice?”

 

        “Since always, duh,” she replied. “But, you know what?”

 

        “What…?”

 

        “I still think that Maki should be with Kaito,” she stated.

 

        “...I think that too.” 

 

        “I’m glad you agree, because I’ve been trying to get in contact with him for a couple of days.”

 

        “You have?”

 

        “Yeah, but he doesn’t know me and he probably gets a lot of messages…” She raised her index finger. “I hope he sees at least one of mine.”

 

        “How many did you send?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

 

        “I don’t know,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders. “A couple dozen, maybe more?”

 

        “Damn, S/N,” I replied, a small smile tugging at my lips. “You’re probably the most persistent person I’ve met in my entire life. Kaito can’t ignore you.”

 

        “Nope, because I’ll just keep trying until I get an answer!” She exclaimed. “I cannot be silenced and I won’t be ignored!”

 

        “You’re really something, you know that?” I laughed. “Thanks for cheering me up.” My smile widened. “I love you.”

 

        “I love you too,” she replied, smirking. “And you love Kokichi!”

 

        “I never admitted to that,” I muttered.

 

        “You didn’t have to,” she said, pointing towards my face. “Your expression speaks for itself.” 

 

        “...” I remained quiet, shifting my gaze away as a rather conflicted expression fell upon face.

 

        S/N acted like the way she felt didn’t mean anything, which really rubbed me the wrong way. Deep down, she still felt _something_ for Kokichi, didn’t she? Even if it was for the in game version, it was still him... _right?_

 

        I shifted my gaze upwards, narrowing my eyes as my mind began to race. Was S/N really doing what would make her happy, or was she suffering for me? Did she actually feel worse deep down, but was somehow keeping it together? All these questions—would I ever truly know? She said she wanted to be honest, and yet I couldn’t shake the feeling that she was lying when she said she didn’t love this Kokichi—or perhaps she was telling the truth? Were there really two different versions of Kokichi, or were they both one and the same?

 


	12. Warmth and Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Edit: 04/24/19: I'll get the next chapter up soon. I'm still working on it. I'm sorry for slow updates. )  
> -
> 
> Hello, everyone! So, I finally finished the chapter. It's pretty late when I'm getting around to posting this. I was going to try and get it up in the morning, but I decided to put it out tonight.  
> I'm so tired right now, so I'm about to pass out. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support. <3 It means a lot to me.

 

 

        After having a rather personal talk with S/N, the rest of the work day went smoothly— _technically._ The store was no busier than usual, or less packed than usual. There were no fights, gossip, or unpleasant interactions; everything was fine. However, I couldn’t manage to settle down. Uncertainty and regret swirled within me, and my chest felt tight. Despite all this, I did everything I could to keep it together—to keep S/N from noticing how upset I still was. Even after it appeared like we had settled things, I couldn’t free myself from the despair that was pulling me under. 

 

 

        “Hey, ___!” S/N yelled, entering the kitchen. “I’ve got some pretty good news!”

 

 

        “Hm?” I muttered out a response, still facing towards the oven with a blank stare.

 

 

        “I got a response from Kaito.”

 

 

        At that, my entire body turned rather quickly. I looked towards S/N, noticing the smile smeared upon her face. Despite everything, she always managed to smile and appreciate every good thing that came her way; that was rather admirable.

 

 

        “Really?” I asked, curiosity within my words. “What did he say?”

 

 

        “Well, he said he’s willing to hear us out,” she said. “Though, he isn’t so sure he wants to publicly meet with us yet.”

 

 

        “I can’t really blame him for being cautious; but, how are we supposed to chat then?”

 

 

        “Video chat, duh,” she replied, pointing her index finger in my direction. “So, I say we do that tonight at your place. I sort of gave him your information, soooo…” She laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. “You might have a request from him.”

 

 

        “Well, that’s fine I guess,” I replied, a sigh escaping my lips. “But you need to learn to ask before doing things.” I placed my hands upon my hips, focusing my attention on S/N’s still bright, smiling face. “Since Shuichi is coming over to my apartment tonight, we may also be—”

 

 

        “I was just about to tell you to invite Shuichi!” She interjected, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. “We will probably need him in order to convince Kaito of who we are and how we’re involved in all this.”

 

 

        “I agree, but do you think Shuichi’s going to be up for that?” I asked, a wave of uncertainty washing over me as my eyes shifted downwards. “I mean, I’m sure you realize why I invited him over to my place tonight…”

 

 

        “Oh, right,” she replied, her voice much calmer than before. “So, you’re planning on breaking the news to him, huh?”

 

 

        “Yep…” 

 

 

        “Look, he’ll be fine,” she stated. “We just have to support him. Everything will turn out alright. I just know it.”

 

 

        Upon hearing those words, my eyes darted back up. A rather concerned, pained expression formed upon my face as I locked eyes with the girl before me. I searched for an ounce of weakness, or pain within her, but saw nothing but a smile; how?

 

 

        “You continue to say things will be okay,” I said. “But, are you okay?”

 

 

        “You need to stop worrying about me. There’s no need to,” she replied, her smile still in place.

 

 

        “...Alright.” 

 

 

        Once the day was over, S/N and I began making our way to my apartment. As we walked down the street, she smiled and greeted those that passed by us; though, I remained entirely silent and standoffish. I trudged forward, crossing my arms tightly as the cold penetrated my warm clothing. Though the weather was slightly warmer due to winter approaching its end, and there was no snow falling, I somehow felt colder. 

 

 

        Once we had arrived at my apartment, S/N didn’t waste any time charging inside; she barely gave me enough time to unlock the door. She hummed a happy tune, then began following behind me as I quietly made my way towards the kitchen.

 

 

        “So...” She began, her voice rather loud as her eyes scanned the room. “Where’s Kokichi?” 

 

 

        “He’s probably still asleep,” I replied, reaching up to open the cabinet. “So, maybe you should be a bit quieter.”

 

 

        I reached into the cabinet, pulling out a rather large container of ground coffee, then reached for the coffee filters. I placed the filter into the coffee maker and poured the grounds inside, then I got some water and proceeded to fill the back of the coffee maker.

 

 

        “Damn, he must have been tired.” She then looked towards me, finally taking notice of what I was doing. “Are you seriously making coffee this late?”

 

 

        “Kokichi’s going to want it when he gets up,” I replied, pressing start on the coffee maker. “And I could use some too. It’s already been a long day, and yet there’s still a lot to do.” Within a moment or so the smell of brewing coffee made its way into my nose, soothing my ever so slightly. “So, while you’re just standing there, mind ordering some pizzas?”

 

 

        “Hey, you know that I spent all my—”

 

 

        “It’s on me,” I interjected. “Just order whatever, alright?”

 

 

        “Heh, I can’t refuse that,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Sure thing. I’ll be riiiiggghhtt back.”

 

 

        At that, she walked out of the kitchen with her phone in hand. I stood there silently as I listened to the light sound of coffee brewing. With her gone, the kitchen was rather quiet; perhaps too quiet. As I thought further, a realization hit me; Did I really just tell her to order whatever when I’m paying?

 

 

        “Shit…” I mused. “I’m an idiot.”

 

 

        “Okay, all done,” S/N said, re-entering the kitchen. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

        She walked past me with a smile, lightly tapping my shoulder before heading towards the kitchen table. She plopped down without hesitation, propping up her elbows as she eyed me.

 

 

        “Please tell me you didn’t go too far…”

 

 

        “No, no,” she replied, laughing. “I think I got a good deal for everything.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, I promise to at least pay half once I get paid again.”

 

 

        “Alright,” I replied softly. “I trust you then.”

 

 

        I turned away from her, returning my attention towards the cabinet. I reached into the cabinet once again, pulling out a few pretty, red coffee mugs with snowy designs on them; winter was almost over, so now was the time to savor such things.

 

 

        “So like…” S/N’s curious voice sounded behind me. “I’ve been wondering something...”

 

 

        I slowly turned around, noticing that she was circling her finger upon the kitchen table, her gaze focused upon it. She often did this when something serious was on her mind, or she was nervous. Upon seeing this, I began to feel anxious.

 

 

        “...What?” I asked, a hint of hesitation in my words as I walked over to her.

 

 

        “When are you going to go after what you want?” She asked rather calmly, still eyeing the table.

 

 

        “Um, isn’t that what we’re doing?” I asked, taking a seat across from her. “I mean, Shuichi said gathering allies was the first step to—”

 

 

        “Don’t be a dumbass,” she interjected, lifting her head to meet my eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

 

        After those words left her lips, I heard approaching footsteps. I looked behind me, noticing an all too familiar male. Kokichi lazily stepped into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did so; I was surprised he could even see where he was walking.

 

 

        “Speak of the devil,” S/N muttered.

 

 

        “ _Oh…_ ” 

 

 

        “___, I’m hungry,” he said, his voice still sounding rather tired. He looked towards me with half lidded eyes, and a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. “Please tell me you brought food home...”

 

 

        “Food is on the way, so you won’t have to wait much longer.”

 

 

        “Mmmm,” he muttered. “Okay…”

 

 

        Slowly, the male pulled out the seat next to me and plopped down. He then placed his head upon the table, his bangs falling over his eyes. I eyed him further, noticing that his mouth was slightly open and he was breathing rather gently. Though his locks were doing a rather good job covering his eyes, it was plain to see that he had closed them. I had the urge to push his locks out of his face, but decided against it.

 

 

        “Just a few more minutes,” he muttered softly. “...Still tired.”

 

 

        I quickly stood up from my seat, then walked back over to the counter. I began preparing Kokichi’s cup of coffee. While doing so, I added quite a bit of sugar and creamer; caramel flavored creamer to be exact. Once I had finished, I scooped up the mug, walked back over to the table, then set it directly in front of his head. The sound of the cup hitting the table caused him to shift ever so slightly; he could probably feel the heat emanating from the mug as well. 

 

 

        “Here, I made it just the way you like it,” I said. “Extremely sweet.”

 

 

        As soon as I said that, I sat back down next to the violet-eyed boy. My gaze shifted towards S/N, who had a rather smug, mischievous look upon her face. If she weren’t here, I might have kept my eyes on him instead. Though, I felt regret and guilt every single time—every single time I stared at him longingly.

 

 

        “Thank you,” he replied softly, earning my gaze once again. “I’m so glad that you’re finally back. I was tempted to follow you to work today, you know.” He lifted his head and stretched his arms out, his eyes still shut rather tightly. “Buutt, my body wasn’t having that, so I passed out.”

 

 

        “Hey there, sleepyhead,” S/N taunted the boy. “You still tired?”

 

 

        “H-huh?” His eyes widened as he took notice of S/N’s presence, then he looked towards me. “When the hell did she get here?”

 

 

        “I—uhhh,” I said, laughing a bit. “She came back with me because we’re going to video chat with Kaito tonight.”

 

 

        “Kaito?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. “I thought you were going to talk to me tonight…” He crossed his arms, now staring down into his coffee cup. “I mean, I still have no idea how things went yesterday.”

 

 

        “Before we talk with Kaito, Shuichi is coming over,” I replied. “So, I can tell you both at the same time.”

 

 

        “That’s fine,” he muttered, a tad of annoyance in his voice. He quickly picked up his mug, then downed most of it in one gulp, despite the fact that it was probably incredibly hot. “I guess…”

 

 

        “Aweeee,” S/N cooed. “What’s with that face, sir?”

 

 

        “ _Sir?_ ” He questioned.

 

 

        “Hey, Kokichi,” she said, holding up her index finger. “Let me ask you a teeny tiny question.”

 

 

        “Um, okay I guess.” 

 

 

        “Do you like rooming with ___?” She asked, clasping her hands together and setting them upon the table. “I mean, I remember you telling Tsumugi that she was a pain.”

 

 

        “Well, I had to lie to Tsumugi,” he replied softly, his eyes wandering down to the table. “ _...Obviously.”_

 

 

        “Soooo?”

 

 

        “Soooo what?” He asked, looking up.

 

 

        “Oh, nevermind,” she replied, a light giggle escaping her lips. “I’m just really glad that the two of you get along so well.”

 

 

        “Well, the two of you get along pretty well too,” I added.

 

 

        “Yeah, whatever,” she said bluntly, looking towards me for less than a second or so before returning her attention towards the violet-eyed boy. “How does she treat you when it’s just the two of you here?” She asked, her voice sounding much more cheerful as she spoke to him.

 

 

        “What’s with all the questions all of a sudden?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “I’m still tired, you know.”

 

 

        “I know, but I’ve been wondering this for a while.” She narrowed her eyes, her smile widening. “I’m assuming the two of you have a lot of _fun_ together, right?”

 

 

        “Um…” He muttered. “I mean, ___ is nice unless I push her buttons.” He placed a finger to his chin, shifting his gaze upwards. “She’s definitely not boring.” He then returned his gaze to S/N, a strangely plain look upon his face. “And she’s extra entertaining when she’s pissed.”

 

 

        “...” I remained quiet, my palms sweating as I watched the two of them converse.

 

 

        “Oh, you’re so right,” she replied, laughing. “I just _love_ her, don’t you?”

 

 

        “She is important to me,” he stated bluntly.

 

 

        “Alright,” she replied, her voice suddenly becoming more stern. “No more beating around the bush.”

 

 

        “S/N?” I asked, concern lacing my voice.

 

 

        “Um, what?” He asked, curiosity overtaking his features.

 

 

        “I’m going to ask you a very straightforward question and you better answer honestly,” she stated, pointing her finger towards the violet-eyed boy. “You got that?”

 

 

        “Okay.”

 

 

        “Do you—”

 

 

        “S/N!” I shouted, slamming my hands upon the table as I shot up from my seat.

 

 

        “W-huh?” She stuttered out.

 

 

        “I need to talk to you about something,” I stated sternly. “...In private,” I paused for a few seconds, narrowing my eyes before continuing, “right now.”

 

 

        “Private?” She shifted her gaze between Kokichi and I. “Why exclude poor Kokichi?”

 

 

        “Because it’s none of his business.”

 

 

        “Geez, that’s pretty harsh,” she replied, nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she stood up. “Alright, then.”

 

 

        Just as I was about to lead her out of the kitchen, my eyes met Kokichi’s. He had a rather concerned look plastered upon his face, causing a wave of guilt to hit me. On instinct, I ripped my eyes away from his and turned away from him. 

 

 

        With little hesitation, I grabbed onto S/N’s wrist and tugged a bit. I shot her a rather serious look, then began pulling her out of the kitchen. Surprisingly, the girl didn’t complain as I practically dragged her away and into my bedroom. 

 

 

        “I know what you’re trying to do,” I said, facing away from her as I closed the door behind me. “You better stop it.”

 

 

        Hesitantly, I turned to face the girl behind me. I noticed that she had taken a seat upon my bed. She had a rather calm, laid back smile upon her face, and she appeared to be unfazed. Upon noticing this, I bit down on my lip in frustration.

 

 

        “I was just giving you guys a little push,” she replied rather bluntly. 

 

 

        “I don’t need you pushing me,” I spoke sternly, then took a few steps towards her. “I don’t need _anyone_ pushing me.”

 

 

        At this, the girl’s smile disappeared, her lips falling into a straight line. She then rose from the bed, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes, standing her ground.

 

 

        “Someone _has_ to,” she said, annoyance evident in her voice. “You just keep messing around and it’s so damn annoying.”

 

 

        “So, that gives you the right to try and push something upon me?” I spat, stomping my foot as I took one more step closer. “Upon me _and_ Kokichi?”

 

 

        “You know what? Yeah,” she replied. “I think you need to—”

 

 

        “I don’t need you telling me what I need to do!” I yelled, taking one final step forward before tightly grabbing onto her shoulders. “It’s my life, not yours.”

 

 

        “Well, I’m still going to,” she replied, her voice suddenly becoming much calmer as her expression relaxed. “You’re making things more difficult than they need to be.” 

 

 

        At first glance she appeared unfazed by what was happening, but when I finally peered into her eyes I could have sworn I saw her trembling just a tad. I had to admit, she was pretty good at keeping it together most of the time; but did she really think she could fool me?

 

 

        “I have several reasons for not pursuing Kokichi. You just don’t understand.” I somehow managed to tighten my grip upon her shoulders, nearly ripping into the fabric of her clothing as I glared right into her eyes. “I wish you would stop acting like you know everything—like you have all the right answers and I don’t.” 

 

 

        “I know a lot more than you think I do, ___.”

 

 

        Noticing how calm she remained, even when involved in a confrontation like this, actually infuriated me. Why was she trying so hard to keep it together? Why was she refusing to be up front with me? 

 

 

        “Bullshit!” I spat. “If you did, you would understand why I’m doing what I’m doing.” I ripped my hands from her shoulders, letting them fall to my sides. “You would understand how I feel!”

 

 

        “I do understand,” she replied. “I just don’t agree with your way of going about things.” 

 

 

        “Well, of course you don’t,” I said, clenching my fists. “You don’t think twice before doing anything, do you?” 

 

 

        “Neither did you before,” she said, a small smile suddenly appearing on her lips. “But, something changed you, didn’t it?”

 

 

        “I-I…”

 

 

        I found myself unable to form words. I was unable to speak because I didn’t know how to dispute her claim—she was right, but I didn’t want to admit that. I had changed for the better since meeting Kokichi; he changed my way of thinking, and taught me that my actions had consequences. I couldn’t count all the reasons I had for loving Kokichi off my fingers, for I had too many. Even after discovering so many, S/N managed to easily add another one right to the top of my list.

 

 

        “Yeah, just as I thought,” she said, placing her hand upon my shoulder, her smile fading yet again. “Now stop being so damn stubborn and actually do what _you_ want. I want you to be happy, but you’re making yourself miserable.” 

 

 

        “You’re such a damn hypocrite!” I abruptly yelled. I then took a step backwards, causing her hand to slip from my shoulder. 

 

 

        By this point, I was incredibly frustrated. I looked ahead of me, noticing the shocked look upon her face. Her mouth opened slightly, and she just silently eyed me. Finally, she showed me something other than that smile; however, that expression hurt me just as much as that smile that I assumed was false.

 

 

        “Hey, are you two done?” Kokichi’s voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the door. “Shuichi just showed up.”

 

 

        Within mere seconds, S/N’s smile reappeared. With little hesitation, she walked past me, giving me what appeared to be a reassuring pat upon my back before stepping in front of the door. When she opened the door, Kokichi immediately stepped inside the room, curiously glancing between the both of us.

 

 

        “Hey, Kokichi,” she said. “Yeah, we’re done.” She gave him a thumbs up, then stepped outside the door. “I’m going on ahead. Don’t take _too_ long, okay?”

 

 

        She gave the both of us one final smile before disappearing from sight. He eyed the direction in which she went, a look of confusion enveloping his face. He then slowly turned his head, now looking in my direction. On instinct, looked away from him, wrapping my arms around my own stomach as anxiety began to swirl within me.

 

 

        “...__?” He asked, his voice hesitant and filled to the brim with concern.

 

 

        “Go ahead and follow her,” I replied, hesitantly meeting his gaze and forcing a smile. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

 

        “Are you feeling okay?”

 

 

        He slowly stepped forward, that concerned, hesitant look never faltering. Perhaps lying to a liar was futile? He appeared to have seen the frown hidden beneath my smile—and yet I continued to lie.

 

 

        “I’m fine,” I muttered, taking a few steps backwards.

 

 

        “I know you two were fighting,” he stated, taking a few more steps forward. “I heard you yelling something.” 

 

 

        “It’s not a big deal,” I replied, my words rather blunt. “You shouldn’t worry about it. Siblings fight all the time…” Again, I took a few more steps back.

 

 

        Sure, S/N and I bickered sometimes, but it was usually harmless. We teased each other all the time, we even threw insults at one another, but we never had any ill will—but perhaps that didn’t count as bickering.

 

 

        “You don’t have to lie to me, you know,” he said, yet again stepping closer to me.

 

 

        “...” 

 

 

        I kept my mouth shut tightly. When I went to step backwards, I felt something rub against the back of my legs. My eyes widened a bit, and I turned to look behind me. Apparently, I had stepped back against my bed; I couldn’t walk away anymore. Hesitantly, I looked ahead, realizing that he was now standing directly in front of me. Upon seeing this, I felt my knees begin to shake. Not because I was scared of Kokichi per se, but because I was afraid of what might come from the situation—I was scared that I might spill something I wasn’t ready to spill.

 

 

        “You’re upset about something.”

 

 

        “I’ll get over it,” I replied. “I just need a minute, okay?” 

 

 

        “All those times you were there for me,” he began, a small smile tugging at his lips, “You picked me up so many times.” His smile faded, his expression returning to one of concern. “You know I’m more than willing to listen if you decide you want to talk about it, don’t you?” He reached his hand forward, which caused me to tense up a bit. When I did this, he retracted it, narrowing his eyes. “But, if you don’t, I get it… I’m not going to force you to do or say anything.”

 

 

        I pushed myself backwards, allowing myself to fall onto the bed; My eyes wandered down to the messy sheets. I nervously tugged at the fabric, slightly swaying my legs as I contemplated my next move. Though I didn’t have my eyes on him, I could almost feel his gaze piercing through me. He was undoubtedly worried about me, and I hated being the one to make him feel that way. The last thing I wanted for him, or anyone else I cared about, was for them to feel unhappy because of me.

 

 

        “...I think S/N is hurting,” I finally replied, my voice rather low in volume.

 

 

        “What do you mean?” He asked. “She looked okay.”

 

 

        “Yeah, she said that she felt okay too,” I replied, still eyeing the fabric. “She claimed that all she needed was for me to be happy—that she didn’t need me worrying about her.” I narrowed my eyes, my grip tightening on the fabric. “I don’t… think that’s true though.”

 

 

        “I think that it's pretty obvious that she cares about you more than anything else,” he replied, his voice rather calm and soothing. “I don’t think that’s that hard to believe, honestly. I know her happiness is important to you too. You don’t want her unhappy… That’s why you’re upset.”

 

 

        “Yeah...”

 

 

        Suddenly, I felt the bed dip next to me. I was a little surprised, but I remained still; my eyes then wandered over to my hand as I continued to grip the fabric. Though, when I suddenly felt his warm hand gently settle upon mine, I felt a heaviness in my chest and I began to tremble.

 

 

        “Now, tell me…” He began, his voice smooth and slow, as if he were choosing each word carefully. “...Are you happy?”

 

 

        “Um...” I said, somewhat afraid to answer that question. “...N-no, not really...” 

 

 

        “See, I understand where she’s coming from,” he replied. “Because what you just said… I don’t like it.”

 

 

        “...What?” 

 

 

        After that, I lifted my head without really thinking. However, when I noticed that sad look upon his face I regretted looking up at all. I narrowed my eyes, lightly chewing on my bottom lip in an attempt to remain calm.

 

 

        “I don’t like seeing the people I care about unhappy,” he said rather calmly. “No one does.” 

 

 

        “...I’m sorry,” I muttered, not really sure how to respond.

 

 

        “Why are you apologizing?” 

 

 

        “…”

 

 

        I remained quiet, my gaze shifting down to both our hands. I noticed how much my hand was still shaking beneath his, which really terrified me. It terrified me because he could plainly see, or rather feel, just how upset I truly was. Though I had told him that I was worried about S/N, I didn’t give him any specific details. He was probably wondering what I was actually talking about, but I just couldn’t tell him everything— _not now._

 

 

        S/N was right when she said that I was suffering; how I was reacting was proof of that. However, how could I pursue something, or rather someone, that I thought she wanted? Even though she told me she didn’t feel that way, I couldn’t shake the feeling that she may be lying for my sake—she would do something as idiotic as that for me. I called her idiotic, and yet I was doing the exact same thing. 

 

 

        “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, interlacing his fingers with mine and giving my hand a light squeeze. “You know, if you need a little longer, I can make an excuse for you.” 

 

 

        Interacting with Kokichi in this way made me feel strange. Though it felt nice, and made me feel warm inside, I also felt a sharp pain in my stomach. If we weren’t involved in such a horrific situation, and I wasn’t afraid of hurting S/N, would things feel differently; would there be warmth without the pain? 

 

 

        Despite how I was feeling, and all the questions and doubts flowing through my mind, I knew that I had to pull myself together. I had to do so for S/N, Kokichi, Shuichi, and Maki. If I were to crumble, I wouldn’t be able to protect and support those dearest to me. So, despite everything, I threw on the most convincing smile I could muster.

 

 

        “I appreciate that, but I’ll be okay. I’ve had my minute,” I replied. I then gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before gently removing mine and rising to my feet. “We can go now.”

 

 

        “Just don’t push yourself too much,” he said, still seeming a bit skeptical. “Tonight, after S/N and Shuichi leave, we can talk further if you want.” He rose from the bed as well, showing me a small, kind smile. “But, for now, let’s get this out of the way.”

 

 

        Once Kokichi and I’s conversation came to an end, the both of us exited the room and made our way towards the kitchen. Upon entering, I took notice of Shuichi and S/N. The both of them were sitting across from one another. He sat there silently sipping on a cup of coffee, that S/N probably gave to him, as the girl’s mouth kept moving; she probably hadn’t even given him the opportunity to say anything.

 

 

        “Hey, Shuichi,” I said, making my way over to the kitchen table. “Are you doing alright tonight?”

 

 

        “Hey,” he replied, waving his hand a bit. “I’m fine, really. What about you guys?”

 

 

        “Hungry,” Kokichi simply said. 

 

 

        With little hesitation, the violet-eyed boy made his way over to Shuichi. He pulled out the seat next to him, then plopped down into it. I then slowly walked over to S/N, giving her the fakest smile I could muster before taking a seat next to her.

 

 

        “I’m fine,” I replied, looking towards Shuichi. The fake smile upon my lips quickly faded, my lips falling into a straight line. “But, what about Maki?”

 

 

        “She still won’t talk to me…” He narrowed his eyes, his gaze meeting the table. “She just needs time I think.” He looked back up, meeting my gaze again. “A-anyway, you said you had something to tell me, ___.” 

 

 

        “Y-yeah, I do. You probably already know that it’s about what happened yesterday,” I replied. “And Kokichi knows even less than you do, so...”

 

 

        “What happened?” Kokichi quickly asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

 

        “Well, in short Rantaro and Kaede don’t want to be involved with us,” I replied, glancing between Kokichi and Shuichi. “He said he didn’t mind us staying in touch, but he didn’t want to dig up the past.” I then gave my full attention to Shuichi, though I avoided direct eye contact. “Though, you already knew that much, Shuichi.”

 

 

        “Yeah,” Shuichi replied.

 

 

        “Rantaro?” Kokichi questioned. “I thought you went to see Kaede…” 

 

 

        “We did,” I replied, now eyeing the violet-eyed boy. “Apparently, he’s staying with her.”

 

 

        “Oh,” Kokichi replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, it sucks that they don’t want to be involved, but,” he paused, narrowing his eyes before continuing, “at least they weren’t hostile, right?” 

 

 

        “No, neither of them were hostile per se…” I replied, nervously tapping my fingers upon the table. “But, Rantaro was slightly,” I paused for a few seconds, then continued, “...rude.”

 

 

        “He was rude to you?” Kokichi asked, an annoyed look appearing on his face. “What the hell?”

 

 

        “W-well, not really to me,” I replied, lifting my index finger. “He was rude to Maki and…” I turned my attention back towards Shuichi, then I found myself unable to finish that sentence.

 

 

        “Just say it already,” Shuichi stated bluntly, a strange, almost angry look enveloping his face.

 

 

        “...S-shuichi?” I stuttered out, my jaw dropping slightly.

 

 

        “You said that Rantaro was there…” He muttered, his expression quickly morphing into one of sorrow. “Really, there’s only one reason he would be.” 

 

 

        “S-shuichi,” I stuttered out. “I’m so sorry. I—”

 

 

        “___,” S/N said, placing a hand upon my shoulder. “Let me take over, okay?”

 

 

        “W-why?” I asked, confusion lacing my voice as I met her eyes.

 

 

        “Trust me,” she replied, showing me a reassuring smile. “I’ve got this.”

 

 

        “Why am I surprised?” Shuichi mused, looking down again. “It’s not like I didn’t bring this upon myself...” He paused for a moment or so, his body beginning to tremble ever so slightly. “I wasn’t there for her, but he was...” 

 

 

        “Shut up, Shuichi,” S/N suddenly said, slamming her hand down upon the table.

 

 

        “H-huh?” He asked, his head shooting up in surprise.

 

 

        “I’m not going to let you blame yourself for this,” she stated, narrowing her eyes. “You were just doing what you thought was right.” She pointed her index finger towards him, eyeing him intently. “In fact, I think what you did took a lot of guts.”

 

 

        “...S-S/N?” He stuttered out, his orbs wide in shock, and his mouth slightly agape.

 

 

        “You left because you wanted to fight,” she replied. “Apparently, they aren’t willing to take that step.” She stood up from her seat, her gaze never leaving him. “Even now, you still have every intention of fighting, don’t you?”

 

 

        “Well, in the beginning it was just for her,” he spoke softly. “But, then...”

 

 

        “Then you realized you had a whole lot more to fight for, huh?” She asked. “Like Maki, ___, and Kokichi...:”

 

 

        “Y-yeah,” he replied. “...and you too.”

 

 

        “Shuichi...” S/N’s voice grew softer, and she carefully made her way over to him, her gaze shifting downwards and meeting his again. “Do you even love _this_ Kaede?”

 

 

        “W-what do you mean?” He stuttered out. “I...”

 

 

        “You wanted to fight so you could restore the hope Kaede lost,” she replied, standing next to him as he remained seated. “You thought that doing so would return her to the bright, encouraging Kaede you once knew...” She gently reached her hand out, placing it upon his shoulder, her expression rather serious, yet caring. “But, maybe there is no going back for her? Maybe that bright, encouraging Kaede never existed outside the killing game at all?”

 

 

        “B-but...”  He stuttered out, disbelief within his voice. “Everyone’s in game selves were inspired by their true selves, weren’t they?”

 

 

        “Yes, though some are likely more different than others, don’t you think?”

 

 

        “I-I guess that’s a possibility...” 

 

 

        “Look, I understand what you’re going through,” she replied, removing her hand from his shoulder, then offering it to him. “I went through something similar recently.”

 

 

        “R-really?” He asked, hesitantly taking her hand and allowing her to pull him from his seat. 

 

 

        “Mmhm,” she replied with a nod, a slight smile gracing her lips. “I fell for a particular supreme leader.” 

 

 

        “...S-S/N?” Kokichi stuttered out, his eyes widening as he shot up from his seat. “You what?”

 

 

        “I fell in love with a character from a game—a character I never met,” she continued speaking to Shuichi, disregarding the words that had left the violet-eyed boy’s mouth. “Strange, huh?”

 

 

        “ _You really love… me?_ ” Kokichi asked, disbelief within his words as his mouth fell open.

 

 

        At those words, S/N turned her attention towards Kokichi. She gave him a rather annoyed and disgusted look, opening her mouth and pointing down her throat as she acted like she wanted to throw up. 

 

 

        “What? No way!” She spat. “Weren’t you even listening?”

 

 

        “O-obviously!” He yelled in annoyance, pointing his index finger towards her. “You just said—”

 

 

        “You’re not a supreme Leader—you’re not _that_ Kokichi Ouma,” she replied, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips. “He was much cooler, honestly.”

 

 

        “Tch…” He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. “Damn you...”

 

 

        “What?” She asked, a laugh escaping her lips as her expression grew smug. “Are you heartbroken or something?”

 

 

        “Hell no,” he began, his voice growing rather cocky as a smirk emerged on his lips, “I’m pretty relieved.” He shrugged his shoulders. “ _Extremely relieved, actually._ ”

 

 

        “Was that an insult?” S/N asked, her voice suddenly sounding sinister.  

 

 

        “N-no,” he stuttered out, waving his arms in front of him as his courage quickly disappeared. “I just mean I don’t feel that way...about you.” He laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as she glared at him. “Obviously…”

 

 

        “So,” Shuichi spoke up, “you’re saying that this Kokichi Ouma isn’t the same person?” 

 

 

        “Well, yes and no,” S/N stated.

 

 

        “What does that mean?” Shuichi asked, eyeing her curiously.

 

 

        “Even people outside of the killing game become entirely different people over time,” she replied. “It’s been years since then. We’ve all changed to an extent, haven’t we? People that were compatible years ago, may not be compatible now.”

 

 

        “So then...” Shuichi’s eyes widened a bit, then he stared intently into S/N’s eyes, almost as if he was searching for something.

 

 

        “Then it’s likely that Kaede isn’t the girl for you, Shuichi,” she replied, looking back with a small, empathetic smile. “And that’s okay, you know?” She then shifted her gaze downwards, her lips falling into a straight line, her expression softening. “See, I was a bit torn at first. Immediately after I learned Kokichi’s identity, my first instinct was to jump him— _if you know what I mean._ ” 

 

 

        “Oh god no…” Kokichi muttered under his breath, falling back into his seat.

 

 

        “Buuttt, right after that I realized that he just wasn’t the same person; that _this_ Kokichi didn’t make me feel the same way _that_ Kokichi did.” She then looked back up at Shuichi, her smile reappearing, but this time it was a bit happier. “Now, I just see _this_ Kokichi as a friend; nothing more, nothing less.”

 

 

        “W-wow…” Shuichi stuttered out, a look of pure shock enveloping his face. However, that look of shock was short lived; seconds later, he smiled and a light laugh escaped his lips. “Huh…”

 

 

        “Hm?” S/N asked, tilting her head to the side as she eyed the boy before her. “What’s with that reaction?”

 

 

        “It seems I’ve been blinded for a long time now,” he replied, his expression returning to a neutral one. “Not very detective-like, am I right?” He then shrugged his shoulders, narrowing his eyes as a small, almost sad smile settled upon his lips. “I almost can’t believe it— _almost._ ”

 

 

        “Um...” S/N blinked slowly. “What?” 

 

 

        “I can’t believe you of all people would be the one to open my eyes,” he replied. “Strange…”

 

 

        “Now you’re insulting me?” S/N asked. “I thought you were the nice one.”

 

 

        “N-no, not at all,” he replied, laughing nervously. “I’m just a little surprised is all.” He paused for a moment or so, then his smile widened. “Hey, thank you, S/N.”

 

 

        “You’re thanking me?”

 

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, still smiling. “Because I don’t have to waste my time chasing someone that isn’t there anymore.” Then, his lips fell into a straight line, and he narrowed his eyes. “However, the pain is still… there. I can’t just pretend like it doesn’t exist.” He shifted his gaze upwards, pausing for a few seconds. “But, I’ll be okay…” He then lowered his gaze, glancing between S/N, me, and Kokichi. “Because I know I’m not alone in this.” 

 

 

        “Well, you’re welcome then,” she replied, a smile curling onto her lips. “I’m glad you realize that. We’re all stuck to you like glue, you know.” A small, lighthearted laugh escaped her lips. “I just know you’ll find a girl a whole lot better than Kaede.”

 

 

        “I really appreciate that,” he replied, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “B-but, don’t you think that last bit was a bit harsh?” 

 

 

        “Heh, sorry,” she replied. “Then let’s just say you’ll find a girl just as good as Kaede, alright?”

 

 

        “That’s better,” he replied, a smirk suddenly appearing upon his lips. “Hey, I’m positive you can do better than Kokichi though.”

 

 

        “What the hell, Shuichi?” Kokichi spat, crossing his arms.

 

 

        “Calm down,” Shuichi replied with a laugh, his smirk still in place. “I was just kidding, alright?” 

 

 

        “...Shuichi?” I asked, curiously eyeing him. 

 

 

        “Um, yeah?” He asked, meeting my gaze.

 

 

        “Oh, um…” I replied, a laugh leaving my mouth. “I’m just really glad you’re here with us…” Then, a smile curled onto my lips. “And that you’re okay.”

 

 

        I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that pure, genuine smile upon Shuichi’s face after what had transpired. After learning that the girl he thought he loved wasn’t actually who he believed she was; after learning that he had been chasing after someone out of reach, he still managed to smile, and it was all thanks to S/N. She had a way of reaching people’s hearts, didn’t she?

 

 

        Soon enough, the food arrived and the four of us began eating. Kokichi and S/N wasted no time eating, and neither did Shuichi and I. Despite everything, we all managed to peacefully eat together; despite everything, things felt...okay.

 

 

        “Alright, ___,” S/N said, stretching her arms as she rose from her seat. “I believe there’s one last thing for us to do before we call it a night.”

 

 

        “Let’s get started then,” I replied, taking a stand.

 

 

        “Wait, what are you two doing?” Shuichi asked.

 

 

        “We’re going to talk to Kaito,” S/N replied bluntly.

 

 

        “K-kaito?” He stuttered out, seeming rather surprised.

 

 

        “We’re just going to video call him, so don’t look so worried,” S/N replied, giving him a thumbs up. “It’s too late to head out there, and we wouldn’t go without having you or Maki with us anyway. We’re not idiots.” 

 

 

        “When did you decide this, ___?” Shuichi asked, looking towards me.

 

 

        “I didn’t,” I replied. “S/N got in contact with him without even telling me first.” I looked towards S/N, an annoyed expression appearing upon my face. “Then she gave him my contact information…”

 

 

        “Well, I guess that’s not surprising,” Shuichi replied.

 

 

        “Hey, you know it was the right thing to do,” S/N said, shrugging her shoulders. “Maki and Kaito need to settle things already.”

 

 

        “So, you believe Kaito and Maki are compatible then?” Shuichi looked towards her, curiosity upon his face. “Still?”

 

 

        “Actually, yeah,” she replied. “I mean, Maki obviously misses him and regrets leaving. She won’t say that, but she’s not that hard to read.”

 

 

        “And if what Rantaro said is true, Kaito still cares about Maki,” I added. “I don’t think lying about that would benefit him in any way, so…”

 

 

        “Well, if you two think you can fix things between the two of them, then go for it,” Shuichi replied. “Though, Maki might be a bit mad about you guys butting into her business… Even if things do go as planned.”

 

 

        “She’ll get over it. She can’t stay mad at me; she loves me,” S/N replied with a smug, playful smile.

 

 

        “Is that so?” Shuichi asked, a light laugh escaping his lips. “If you say so.”

 

 

        “We need to fix your friendship with Kaito too, Shuichi,” I said. Then, I turned towards the violet-eyed boy. “That goes for you too, Kokichi.”

 

 

        “You think that’s a possibility?” Shuichi asked, hesitation within his words. “Even after...everything?”

 

 

        “I do,” I replied, a serious expression upon my face.

 

 

        “Well, I hope you’re right,” Shuichi replied, crossing his arms.

 

 

        “S/N and I are going to talk to him first,” I said. “Then, we’ll get you and Kokichi, Okay?”

 

 

        “Alright,” Shuichi replied, a somewhat worried smile upon his face. “...Good luck, I suppose.”

 

 

        After that, the two of us made our way towards my bedroom. Once we were inside, both of us settled upon the edge of the bed, I pulled out my laptop and got ready to call Kaito. Though the two of us considered allowing Shuichi and Kokichi to join us in the beginning, or letting them listen in on our call, we decided that we would respect Kaito. We agreed that it would probably be best if we started out slow instead of throwing everything at him at once. Things were rather...complicated, and we had a lot to discuss. 

 

 

        “Wait, ___,” S/N said, grabbing onto my wrist before I could press the call button.

 

 

        “What is it?” I asked, hesitantly meeting her gaze.

 

 

        “Before we start, I wanted to say sorry for being so pushy earlier,” she replied, her tone rather serious. “I thought if I pushed the two of you towards one another, you would both be happier; but I guess it’s not quite that simple, is it?” She narrowed her eyes, releasing her grip on my wrist. “I know you have your reasons for not pursuing Kokichi… Though, I’m not entirely sure what they all are.” 

 

 

        “To be honest, the main reason I was so upset was because I thought you were giving up what you wanted for me…” I replied, a look of regret upon my face as peered into her eyes. “Even though you had already told me that you didn’t feel that way about this Kokichi, I kept telling myself that you were wrong, or that you were lying for my sake…” 

 

 

        “I wouldn’t lie about something like this,” she replied softly. “If I did feel that way, but wanted to ignore my feelings, then I would have kept my mouth shut.” She averted her gaze, now looking towards the laptop. “I’m pretty sure you already knew I felt something for the killing game Kokichi.” She then returned her gaze to me, the most serious look I’ve ever seen plastered upon her face. “That’s why I wanted to make it clear that that’s not the case with _this_ Kokichi.”

 

 

        “Deep down I knew that,” I replied, placing my hand upon my chest. “And yet, there was still that voice in the back of my mind telling me that you were hurting because of me.” Then, a small smile appeared upon my lips. “It really puts me at ease knowing that that isn’t the case. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

 

        “Yeah, I know,” she replied, smiling softly. “Also, I’m not entirely sure what your other reasons for holding back are, but I do hope you won’t for too much longer,” she replied. “And I wish you would at least say how you feel out loud. You still haven’t done that.”

 

 

        “W-what?” I stuttered out.

 

 

        “You can tell me,” she replied rather bluntly. “No one else is listening; it’s just me.” She placed a hand to her own chest. “From now on, I’ll respect your feelings and not try to push you or Kokichi into confessing or whatever. I realize that I overstepped my boundaries.” She narrowed her eyes. “Though, I _will_ push you to confess to me.”

 

 

        “...Fine,” I replied softly, averting my gaze. “I do l-love my roommate…” 

 

 

        “Who’s your roommate?” She asked teasingly. 

 

 

        “That violet-eyed idiot…” I muttered, a tad of annoyance rising within my voice.

 

 

        “Who’s that?” She asked, feigning ignorance.

 

 

        “Kokichi, damn it!” I spat, my face feeling hot as I finally met her eyes.

 

 

        “Ah, that’s what I wanted to hear,” she replied with a smirk. “Now hurry up and press call! You’re wasting precious time!”

 

 

        “Fine, fine,” I replied. “Just hush, already...”

 

 

        Once I pressed call, I felt rather anxious as I waited for Kaito pick up. I tugged at my own shirt, the sound of my laptop aggravating me. Just as I was about to give up, he finally picked up. I stared at the screen, taking notice of the male before us. Surprisingly, he still looked rather similar to the Kaito Momota from the killing game. His hair remained the same, and he still had his facial hair; though, he was simply wearing a large, white t-shirt. I guess you can’t expect too much from someone who streams for a living, huh?

 

 

        “Alright, which one of you is the one that kept blowing up my notifications?” The male asked without hesitation, already seeming annoyed before we even opened our mouths. “Like, what the hell, man? You better have something important to say.”

 

 

        “Didn’t you even read all the messages I sent, dummy?” S/N asked, a glare appearing upon her face. “This is very important.”

 

 

        “Um…” Kaito trailed off, nervously scratching his head, his anger fading all of a sudden. “So, you’re the one… No, I just saw a few where you said you had some important information on the killing game.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, I don’t get how it’d be so important now, but I figured it must be since you kept trying to get in touch.” He crossed his arms. “Unless you’re just some crazy fangirl or something...”

 

 

        “We know where Maki is,” I replied, a hint of impatience in my tone. “This _“crazy”_ girl here is basically Maki’s new best friend, so I would respect her if I were you.”

 

 

        “Wait, what?” He asked, his eyes widening as he leaned closer to the camera. “Are you being serious?”

 

 

        “Yes,” I replied. “Shuichi is here too, actually.”

 

 

        “That jerk?” He asked, narrowing his eyes as he turned his head to the side. “I don’t give a damn about that guy…”

 

 

        “Because you think Maki left you for him, right?” S/N spoke rather bluntly. “Well, things aren’t as they seem. If you think Maki and Shuichi are a couple, you’re dead wrong.”

 

 

        “How do you…” He looked back towards the camera, a shocked expression upon his face. “Who the hell even are you guys?” He demanded rather harshly, anger rising in his voice. “Why should I trust what you say?” 

 

 

        “Do you want us to get Shuichi?” I asked. “He might help us explain the situation.”

 

 

        “...Fine, just hurry up. I don’t have all day, you know,” he replied, crossing his arms. 

 

 

        Quickly, I hurried out of the room to get Shuichi. Once I had informed him that Kaito wanted to speak to him, I practically dragged him into the room. Though I was sure he missed his friendship with Kaito, I could tell that he was nervous about speaking with him again.

 

 

        “K-kaito…?” Shuichi stuttered out, seeming rather nervous as he sat next to S/N, peering at the laptop upon my lap. “Um...long time no see?”

 

 

        “What the hell happened?” Kaito suddenly spat. “Where’s Maki?”

 

 

        “W-well, you see…” Shuichi stuttered out, looking downwards.

 

 

        “It’ll be okay,” S/N whispered near his ear, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “We’re here too.”

 

 

        “You know how I said I wanted to put an end to everything; how I said I wanted to find others involved in the mess that was Danganronpa?” Shuichi asked, sounding more calm and confident. “Well, before I left, Maki asked to come with me because she wanted to put an end to everything too.” He narrowed his eyes, a look of sorrow appearing within them. “You know, she wasn’t comfortable with you embracing your fame from the game. She felt like you didn’t care about how she felt…” He fell silent for a few seconds. “That’s why she left,” he continued, his expression morphing into to a rather serious one, a hint of desperation in his eyes. “I would never take Maki from you…She cares about you a lot, even now…”

 

 

        “I-I,” Kaito stuttered out, a shocked look appearing upon his face. For a few seconds, he remained quiet, then his expression softened. “I didn’t think it bothered her that much,” he finally muttered, sadness within his voice. “She did overreact about a lot of things, but I just sort of figured she would get over it…” He lowered his head. “Maybe I was…”

 

 

        “A complete idiot?” S/N suddenly asked, her voice rather blunt. “I’d say so.”

 

 

        “H-hey!” Kaito objected, his head shooting back up.

 

 

        “Kaito, there’s something else we need to discuss,” Shuichi said. “These are S/N and __, and th—”

 

 

        “Hey, hold up, I have to go,” Kaito suddenly said, a rather strange look appearing upon his face; a look I couldn’t quite interpret. “We’ll continue this later, alright?”

 

 

        “But, it’s impor—”

 

 

        “Hey, is it my turn to make up with that idiot yet?” Kokichi yelled from outside the door. 

 

 

        Upon hearing Kokichi, the three of us exited the room, closing the door behind us. Kokichi just stood there, silently eyeing the three of us with curiosity. I shrugged my shoulders, a sigh escaping my lips.

 

 

        “He hung up on us…” I replied, a bit annoyed. “So, no.”

 

 

        “Are you serious?” Kokichi asked, seeming annoyed as well. “What the hell? I just finished rehearsing what I was going to say.” He grabbed onto my sleeve and tugged. “Call him back!”

 

 

        “He said he had to go and that he would talk to us later…” Shuichi said.

 

 

        “Was that a lie?” Kokichi asked.

 

 

        “Um…” I placed a finger to my chin, thinking. “I’m not sure. He was acting strange...”

 

 

        “That’s fine, I guess,” Kokichi replied, shrugging his shoulders as he released my sleeve. “If S/N got him once, she can get him again.”

 

 

        “That’s true,” Shuichi replied.

 

 

        “Hey, ___,” S/N said, turning towards me. “I need to get going anyway. It’s getting late and I don’t want Tsumugi to get suspicious…”

 

 

        “Oh, okay,” I replied.  “Do you want to come over again tomorrow so we can try to call again?”

 

 

        “Sure thing,” she replied. “Then Kaito better answer us and listen to everything we have to say…” She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. “Or I might just have to hunt him down, you know?”

 

 

        “That’s creepy, S/N…” I stated.

 

 

        “It’s fine,” she said, turning away from us. “Anyway, I’ll be seeing you guys.”

 

 

        “Hey, you want me to walk you back?” Kokichi asked.

 

 

        “I thought you were still tired?” She asked, turning back around to meet his gaze.

 

 

        “I feel better now that I ate,” he replied with a smile. “I need the exercise anyway.”

 

 

        “Yeah, you eat too many sweets,” she replied, smirking. “I can’t believe you were so thin before.”

 

 

        “Whatever, let’s just go already,” he whined.

 

 

        After that exchange, the two of them told us goodbye and headed out the door. Before, there were times when I felt jealous when S/N was alone with Kokichi; and also felt guilty, and regretted feeling that way. Now that I understood that he was nothing more than a friend to her, I didn’t have feel that way anymore; I didn’t have to worry about hurting her anymore, or worry about hurting myself. Even though I felt much better knowing that I didn’t have give up on him, I also understood that now was a dangerous time to try to pursue a relationship; though, if things happened to just fall into place, I didn’t have to reject him. If the world, or even Kokichi, decided that we should be together before everything came to an end, then I would gladly accept that. I was hopeful that I would eventually be able to embrace the warmth without the pain accompanying it; or perhaps that was too good to come true?

 

 

        “Hey, before I head out I have a confession to make, if that’s alright,” Shuichi spoke softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

 

 

        “Huh?” I asked, turning towards the boy as he looked away from me.

 

 

        “I accidentally heard what you said to S/N,” he replied, hesitantly meeting my eyes. “What you said before calling Kaito, I mean.”

 

 

        “You were listening?” I asked, my eyes widening. “Then Kokichi was…”

 

 

        “He wasn’t by the door,” he replied rather quickly, not allowing my mind to wander. “I was curious about Kaito, so I decided to listen in…” He narrowed his eyes, a look of regret within them. “Though, I just ended up hearing something I wasn’t meant to hear. I’m sorry.” He then took a few steps backwards, waving his hands in front of him. “B-but after that I stepped away, I swear.”

 

 

        “...It’s fine I guess,” I replied, a nervous sigh escaping my lips. “It’s not like you would say anything, right?”

 

 

        “I wouldn’t do that to you. Really, it’s none of my business, so…” He trailed off. “But, to be honest, I already sort of suspected this. I’m not a detective, but I’m also not stupid.” He crossed his arms, his expression softening. “Even S/N knew, right?”

 

 

        “Yeah…” I muttered, a look of concern upon my face. “But, what about Kokichi?”

 

 

        “I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure he—”

 

 

        Suddenly, loud banging sounded at the door, causing Shuichi to fall silent.The noise caught me off guard as well, causing me to stumble in surprise. My eyes immediately wandered over to the door, a look of confusion upon my face. Kokichi could be rather violent when it came to knocking, but this was a bit extreme even for him. 

 

 

        “Wait, they’re back already?” I whispered, shock lacing my voice.

 

 

        “Not unless they both ran,” Shuichi paused, then his eyes widened in horror, “or…they...” He trailed off.

 

 

        “Or something happened and they had to come back…?” I muttered that question, my gaze fixated upon the door as the knocking began again.

 

 

        Though I was a bit surprised, I knew that just standing around wasn’t going to solve anything. If they had ran into trouble, or just came back for another reason, then I needed to let them in. Though, I was also aware that it may not even be them; it could be someone entirely different for all I knew. Perhaps Maki had stopped by to check on Shuichi, or something along those lines? Perhaps it was someone with ill intent, and that was why they were being so forceful? There was only one way to find out—though, for some reason, when I reached towards the doorknob, I hesitated; I felt...scared.

 


	13. Unlikely Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N 05/19/19 ): The next chapter is still in the works. I've been taking a bit of a break as of late, but I promise that I'll have it up soon.

 

 

        When I reached towards the doorknob, a wave of uncertainty and hesitation hit me, and I felt a heaviness in my chest. Slowly, I retracted my hand, then I froze solid. A mere knock at a door had me scared out of my wits. Perhaps I was overthinking things. Perhaps our current dilemma had made me overly paranoid. Surely, we weren’t in danger, right?

 

        “Hey,” Shuichi said, placing a hand upon my shoulder, causing my wide, frightened eyes to meet his. “Step back a little.” 

 

        With a quick nod, I stepped backwards and allowed the boy behind me to step forward. With a quick motion, the male turned the doorknob, then the door flew open. It was almost like a large, forceful burst of wind blew it open; however, I knew that was impossible. Within seconds, a tall, familiar male forced his way into my apartment, causing Shuichi to stumble backwards; perhaps I was wrong in thinking that the individual behind the door wasn’t dangerous. I squinted my eyes, further examining the person before me; a male with spiky hair and facial hair—Kaito Momota, undoubtedly. 

 

        “Maki??” Kaito exclaimed, his eyes darting around the room. “She’s here, right?” 

 

        “Ugh,” Shuichi muttered, still a bit dazed. “What…? ...Kaito?”

 

        “Maki Harukawa,” he replied, pointing his finger towards the hazel-eyed male. “You know where she is, right?”

 

        “No one said she was here,” I spoke up, approaching the rambunctious male. “Also, you do realize you scared us half to death, right?”

 

        “Uhhh, oh hey,” he replied with a nervous chuckle, finally taking notice of me. “Sorry about that. I guess this is a bit sudden, huh?” 

 

        “Um, Kaito? Where even are we?” A calm, yet confused voice sounded outside the door, causing all three of our eyes to dart towards that direction. 

 

        “Who is…” I trailed off, my eyes widening as a somewhat familiar male stepped towards the doorway. 

 

        The male had light colored hair; so light that it appeared almost white. His hair was rather spiky as well, with a piece of hair that looked almost like an antenna sticking out from the top of his head. He appeared to be Keebo, but he did look a lot different than I remembered. Instead of having a bulky, robotic body, he appeared rather scrawny and his outfit choice wasn’t flashy, or unique. He simply wore a black, button up shirt with matching pants. Among these things, his bright, blue eyes stood out the most. Even though I knew that such sophisticated robots didn’t exist in the real world, seeing him as a normal, average human was rather surprising.

 

        “W-wait… Could you be… Shuichi?” The male stuttered out quietly, hesitantly stepping towards the entrance.

 

        “K-Keebo?” Shuichi replied, his mouth slightly ajar. “Why are—”

 

        “I hired him to help me out recently,” Kaito interrupted, motioning for Keebo to come forward. “I had Maki to help me out before, but…” He trailed off, his gaze meeting the floor for a few seconds, then he raised his head again, a smile coming to his lips; though, it seemed a tad forced. “I mean, I love her and all, but she wasn’t that great when it came to technical stuff.” 

 

        “I am extremely confused,” Keebo spoke quietly, taking a slow, hesitant step into the apartment. After doing so, his gaze met mine and he gave me a questioning look, which I took as him silently asking permission. Once I nodded, he quickened his pace, then went to stand beside Kaito.

 

        “Anyway,” Kaito said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We came here for a reason.”

 

        “We did?” Keebo questioned, peering up at the loud male.

 

        “Yeah, I told you that we were going to find Maki,” he replied, a bit of annoyance in his tone. “Geez, do you ever listen?”

 

        “You’re the one not listening or being reasonable…” Keebo replied with just as much annoyance, his eyes narrowing and his lips falling into a straight line. “You just forced your way into someone’s home…”

 

        “If you want to know where Maki is, you better answer my questions,” I spoke up rather loudly, causing all three of the male’s to look towards me. “How the hell did you find my apartment, Kaito?”

 

        “Oh, uhh,” he said. “That weird girl told me your address. So, when you told me you knew where Maki was, I rushed right over.” His eyes left mine, darting around the room as if he were looking for something. “Hey, is that weird girl not here anymore?”

 

        “B-but, how did you get here so fast?” Shuichi asked. “I know you don’t live far, but…”

 

        “I’m pretty surprised I didn’t get arrested for driving so fast,” he replied, laughing rather casually.

 

        “I still have motion sickness…” Keebo muttered, gripping the collar of his shirt.

 

        “Okay, for Maki,” I began, a sigh escaping my lips before continuing, “she lives in this apartment complex too, but if you just rush over there right now she will probably kill you.” I placed my hands upon my hips, narrowing my eyes. “And _S/N_ went home.”

 

        “Oh, come on,” Kaito whined. “She’s not that—”

 

        “She’s still mad,” I interjected, pointing my finger towards the loud male. “Before you meet with her again, we’ll smooth things out. First, we need to talk to her. If you’re too hasty, you won’t be able to make amends with her, you got that?” 

 

        “You seriously think waiting is my best option…?” A look of disbelief plagued his face, then his gaze met Shuichi’s. “Oh, and Shuichi, are you sure you didn’t try to steal my girlfriend?”

 

        “I can’t compete with someone like you,” the hazel-eyed male replied, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “You’re...something else…”

 

        “Heh, of course, man…” 

 

        “I’m not so sure that was a compliment,” Keebo muttered, lightly tapping Kaito’s side. Though, he just ignored the pale-haired male completely. 

 

        “Though you really surprised the both of us, maybe you coming tonight is a good thing…” Shuichi said, shifting his gaze upwards as he placed a finger to his chin. “I mean, there’s some very important things we didn’t get to discuss before.” He then met the loud male’s gaze, a rather bland, serious expression settling upon his face. “I think it might be easier in person.”

 

        “Agreed,” I said. “So, let’s start over.” I looked towards Kaito, a small, hesitant smile forming on my lips. “It’s nice to meet you, Kaito,” I spoke, then I shifted my gaze towards the quiet male, my smile widening ever so slightly, “And Keebo, too.” Then, my expression grew much more serious, and my lips fell into a straight line. I placed my hand to my chest, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I’m ___. I was the seventeenth student of the final killing game.”

 

        “Um…” Keebo tilted his head to the side, holding up his index finger. “Excuse me?”

 

        “Huh, are you trying to be funny?” Kaito asked. “There was no seventeenth student. I’m not falling for that.” 

 

        “I’m serious,” I replied bluntly. “Against my will, I was forced into a building where I had my memories tampered with.” I gripped my shirt, my hand trembling slightly as I remembered the incident. “I didn’t willingly sign a contract like the rest of the students. Before even given the opportunity, my memories were wiped and they freed me for some reason. Though, I don’t understand why...“

 

        “But, if they wiped your memories, how do you remember anything? That doesn’t make any sense.” Kaito crossed his arms, seeming unconvinced.

 

        “Well, I didn’t remember anything until after I met another one of the killing game participants.” I then paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “...Before I met—”

 

        “Hey, ___. I’m home,” Kokichi’s voice suddenly cut off my words. 

 

        On instinct, my eyes darted towards the door. It appeared that Kokichi had returned from taking S/N home. I was so absorbed in talking to Kaito and Keebo that I hadn’t noticed when he opened the door.

 

        “Kaito…. And… “K-Keebo?” Kokichi stuttered out, his gaze quickly shifting between the two males as surprise engulfed his features. 

 

        “Um, who the hell is this guy?” Kaito asked, confusion lacing his voice. 

 

        Since Kokichi had left the apartment, he had taken his usual safety precautions. The violet-eyed boy had his hair tied back and his glasses in place so he wouldn’t be so easy for the public to recognize. Due to this, Kaito didn’t seem to recognize him. However, the expression upon Keebo’s face was rather concerning.

 

        “Have we… met before?” Keebo asked, eyeing the boy intently.

 

        “Oh, um welcome back,” I replied, a nervous laugh escaping my mouth. ”As you can see, we um have...surprise visitors…” My expression softened when I looked into the violet-eyed male’s eyes. “So, um, I think you should just go ahead and be upfront with them, okay?” 

 

        “...If you say so,” he muttered, a tad of hesitation within his words. “I know we weren’t on the best terms back then,” he began, removing the tie and allowing his locks to fall freely, “But, I promise that I’m on your side.” Once his hair was free, he removed the glasses that were framing his face. Then a nervous, yet kind, smile graced his lips as he looked towards our visitors. “And that I’m not lying.”

 

        “No way…” Kaito muttered, disbelief in his words.“Is this a prank or something..?”

 

        “W-wh…” Keebo said, his voice more forceful than before. “It’s _you_!”

 

        “Look, I know this might be hard to believe, but I’m not some monster…” Kokichi spoke calmly, but I noticed the fear hidden behind his calm demeanor. “I’m just ___’s roommate. I’m not your enemy.” His smile widened a tad, and his lips quivered ever so slightly. “And I’m not the same Kokichi Ouma you once knew.”

 

        “I don’t blame the both of you for being surprised and cautious,” Shuichi spoke up, his tone rather serious. “But, just know that Maki, ___, S/N, and I are all on his side. We will all vouch for him.” 

 

        “But, Maki hates...” Kaito trailed off, narrowing his eyes.“There’s just no way…”

 

        “I find this hard to believe, but I also find it hard to believe that Shuichi would lie about such things,” Keebo said, placing his index finger to his chin.

 

        “I just need to talk to Maki,” Kaito mused, tightening his fist. “Yeah, I-I need to hear it from her.”

 

        “B-but, I…” Kokichi trailed off, then shifted his gaze downwards. Upon doing so, a frown settled upon his face and he bit down on his lip, appearing a bit frustrated.

 

        Upon seeing this, I slowly made my way over to Kokichi. As I did this, I could feel several gazes piercing through me. Regardless, I stepped towards the violet-eyed male without a second thought. I then gently placed my hand upon his shoulder and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze as a small smile formed upon my lips.

 

        “It’s okay,” I spoke softly. Then, I turned and shifted my gaze between Kaito and Keebo, taking notice of their curious, confused faces. “Look, I want the both of you to stop by in the morning. It’s too late for this now. We’ll figure things out later, alright?” I turned towards Shuichi, noticing the rather blank stare upon his face. “Shuichi, can you come tomorrow too? I’ll make sure to invite S/N as well.”

 

        “I can,” he replied.

 

        “But, I came all the way here!” Kaito whined.

 

        “It’s not like I asked you to,” I spat, pointing my finger towards the loud male as I narrowed my eyes. “You made that decision on your own, so I don’t feel bad for you.”

 

        “Geez, fine,” he finally replied, an annoyed expression upon his face. “I guess we’ll be leaving then. It’s not too far of a drive anyway.”

 

        “Wait, before you both go…” Kokichi suddenly blurted out, lifting his head.

 

        “Kokichi?” I asked, looking towards him with curiosity.

 

        “Again, I want to make it clear that I’m not your enemy,” he said, his voice a bit more desperate this time around. “And I also want to say that I’m sorry for what I did and said back then.” He tightened his fist, and his large, violet orbs trembled ever so slightly as he eyed Kaito and Keebo with an intense expression. “My intentions were never bad, but I realize that I had a strange way of going about things…” He then shifted his gaze downwards, balling up both his hands into fists. “I wanted to end the game by losing as few people as possible.” He lifted his head again, then placed his hand to his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. “Though, many were lost and things didn’t go as well as planned.”

 

        “Then why weren’t you honest about what you were doing?” Kaito questioned, his words coming off more confused than angry. “Why was everything that came out of your mouth a lie?”

 

        “In the end, I’m sure you understood that lies were sometimes necessary, right?” Shuichi asked, his tone rather blunt and serious. “You did go along with Kokichi’s plan.”

 

        “Well, yeah, but…” Kaito trailed off, lowering his head.

 

        “So, you’re saying you were trying to manipulate everyone including the mastermind…” Keebo questioned, blankly eyeing the violet-eyed male. “Is that correct, Kokichi?”

 

        “Yes,” Kokichi replied.

 

        “Interesting…” Keebo mused, looking away.

 

        “Keebo, I think we should get going,” Kaito abruptly said, grabbing onto Keebo’s arm rather tightly, causing the boy to flinch.

 

        “You will be back tomorrow, won’t you?” Kokichi asked, curiosity swirling within his eyes.

 

        “Yeah,” Kaito spoke bluntly, narrowing his eyes as he met Kokichi’s gaze, “for Maki.”

 

        With a subtle, quick exchange of goodbyes, Kaito and Keebo were out the door and on their way home. Once they were completely out of sight, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. My eyes wandered over to Kokichi, noticing that he still seemed rather fixated on the door. It was obvious that he wanted to make amends with the two of them, but his desire to do so appeared to be greater than I thought.

 

        “I need to get going too,” Shuichi spoke up, causing Kokichi and I to look towards him. “I’ll let you know if I can get anything out of Maki.”

 

        “Alright, I’ll be seeing you then,” I replied, throwing up my hand with a smile. “But don’t tell Maki about Kaito yet, alright?”

 

        “Why not?” He questioned me, confusion in his eyes.

 

        “Because I think we need S/N for that,” I replied. “She’s actually pretty good when it comes to this sort of thing.”

 

        “Yeah, she is,” he replied, his expression softening. “You two take care, okay?”

 

        Once those words left his lips, he turned towards the door and took one step forward. My eyes wandered over to Kokichi, whose mouth was slightly agape. I tilted my head to the side, taking notice of that determined look within his violet orbs. I found that look rather intriguing.

 

        “Shuichi,” Kokichi spoke up.

 

        “Hm?” The hazel-eyed male came to a halt, then turned back around. He met Kokichi’s gaze, his expression softening rather quickly. “What was that?”

 

        “Thanks for sticking up for me,” the violet-eyed male replied, his words a bit slower than usual. “That… means more to me than you know.”

 

        “Oh, there’s no need to thank me for that,” he replied. “You’re my friend.” A smile quickly formed upon Shuichi’s lips. “But, you’re welcome.”

 

        “...Yeah,” Kokichi replied, his voice rather low. “That’s right.”

 

        After that, the hazel-eyed male went on his way, leaving the two of us alone in our apartment. For a moment or so, Kokichi just stood there with a baffled look upon his face. I eyed him curiously, wondering what was going through his head.

 

        “I knew Kaito cared about Maki, but I wasn’t aware that he had that much faith in her,” I finally spoke up, my eyes still glued to my roommate. “Seems like there’s hope for you making amends with Kaito.” At that, he looked towards me, causing me to pause for a few seconds. “Maybe even Keebo too.”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, placing his arms behind his back. “I’m really glad that I was able to make amends with Maki… and Shuichi.” He then looked up, appearing to be in thought for a moment. Then, a rather large smile suddenly emerged on his face. “Not just because they’re valuable assets, but because they’re good people, you know?” He then returned his gaze to me, beaming.

 

        “Right,” I replied, his smile eliciting one from me as well. “You seem to be in a good mood. So, you’re not nervous about tomorrow?”

 

        “A little, but I’ll be okay,” he replied. “Because I have my friends...” He then stepped closer to me, pointing his index finger towards me. “You look like you feel better too.”

 

        “I do,” I replied, a light laugh coming from my mouth. “Though, I’m pretty tired.” 

 

        “You don’t want to talk further?” He questioned, his expression growing a bit more serious, yet still kind. “You know, about S/N and everything else?”

 

        “Well, not right now,” I replied, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. “Things really have been a mess, so…” I looked away, a bit ashamed that I had _sort of_ lied. “I’m a bit… drained.”

 

        “I get it,” he replied. “Things have gotten a bit better I think, but still…” His voice grew sadder, which caused a wave of guilt to hit me. “Still, we can’t just relax and live normally, which is… frustrating.”

 

        “Look, in the morning the two of us can prepare food for everyone,” I replied, showing him a kind, reassuring smile in an attempt to salvage his previously good mood. “We have another long day ahead of us, but we can make the most of it. You do enjoy cooking, don’t you?”

 

        “Well, yeah,” he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. “If it’s with you.”

 

        At that, I felt a rather intense sensation within my chest, though it wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest; actually, it was… _warm_. For a few seconds, I just stared at him, my expression morphing into one of awe. Surprisingly, I managed to recover rather quickly though, throwing back on my previous smile. I didn’t want him to know how choked up that simple comment had made me. 

 

        “You jest,” I joked, waving my hand in front of me as a laugh escaped my lips.

 

        “I was being completely serious,” he replied bluntly. “Surely you know that, don’t you?”

 

        “I, uh...” I replied nervously. “I mean, of course I do.”

 

        The way he was so straightforward and honest with that answer; it caught me off guard a bit. Despite that, him saying that made me very happy. In the beginning he hated my guts and didn’t want to associate with me at all. Though, with time, he became much more open and hasn’t been pushing away. Lately, since we haven’t had quite as much one on one time together, he’s seemed a tad… annoyed? Was that the correct word to describe how he’s been feeling?

 

        Shortly after speaking with the violet-eyed male, the both of us decided to head to bed. Though he seemed disappointed that he hadn’t gotten much one on one time with me that night, he didn’t whine or complain. Instead, he just let it go.

 

        The next morning, I managed to wake up early, which was quite surprising. Usually my alarm would wake me up, and if that failed Kokichi’s fist would repeatedly pound against my door. However, that wasn’t the case today—I had woken up before my alarm had even went off.

 

        Within no time I found myself in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. It was something I was so accustomed to doing I could probably do it in my sleep. Though, as I reached for the pot and expected to hear the soft, low sound of the liquid pouring into my cup, I heard something entirely different; a knock at my door.

 

        Since I realized that my paranoia had gotten the best of me yesterday, I opted to not let it do so today. So, I made my way towards the door with little hesitation, then opened it with a swift movement. On the other side was an all too familiar girl. She had a tired, yet kind smile smeared across her face.

 

        “Huh, S/N?” I asked, a bit surprised. “It’s really early.” I narrowed my eyes, tilting my head to the side in confusion. “You know you didn’t have to come this early, right?”

 

        “Yeah, sorry,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m a bit impatient I guess. Also, the bakery is closed today, so I just figured I might as well come on over.” 

 

        “Well, that’s true,” I replied, my expression relaxing. “Kokichi is still asleep, so don’t be too loud.”

 

        Without question, S/N followed me towards the kitchen. When she entered, she wasted no time taking a seat at the kitchen table. I then prepared two cups of coffee; one for her, and one for me. After doing so, I placed hers in front of her, then took a seat across from her.

 

        “Thanks,” she replied softly, staring down into her cup and fiddling with the handle. She then sat quietly with her cup for a moment or so, which was strange for her.

 

        “You’re a bit quieter than usual,” I said, concern lacing my voice. 

 

        “Oh? Sorry,” she replied a bit louder, a nervous laugh leaving her lips as she raised her head. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind for the past few days I guess; that and I’m still tired.”

 

        “That’s understandable,” I replied, sipping my coffee. “What’s on your mind exactly?”

 

        “Well, I think reuniting Maki and Kaito will make them both a lot happier,” she replied, her voice growing soft again and her tone strangely depressing. “And that all of us coming together would heighten our chances of success...” 

 

        “Yeah. I seems like Kaito will do whatever Maki does, so it’s likely he’ll come to our side,” I replied, eyeing her with curiosity as I spoke. “And Keebo is an incredibly valuable asset. He appears to be pretty smart, so him coming to our side would be great.” 

 

        “Yeah,” she replied, finally looking into my eyes. “But, I’ve been thinking…” She paused for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and exhaling before continuing. “If we manage to obtain these two valuable allies, that means Shuichi will probably want to move onto the next step, whatever it may be…”

 

        “You’re nervous about moving forward.” 

 

        “Duh, who wouldn’t be?” She said, sounding a bit defensive. “I’m going to have to confront Tsumugi eventually.” Instantly, her voice became more nervous and she averted her gaze. “Around her, I have to pretend like nothing has changed; like we’re still friends…” She looked down at the table, tightly gripping her mug as her voice grew more sorrowful. “It’s...hard.”

 

        “S/N…” 

 

        “I don’t like living this lie,” she replied softly, still eyeing the table. “And yet, I’m afraid to get away from her.” She then shook her head, lifting it immediately after. When I met her gaze again, she had a more determined look within her eyes. “When the time comes, things won’t be easy… I know that.” Suddenly, a smile made its way to her lips; however, it did seem a tad forced. “But, for now, all I can do is smile and do my best.”

 

        “None of us are going to let you get hurt. I promise you that,” I replied, placing my hand over hers. “And you know it’s okay to be scared. You don’t have to hide that from any of us.” I showed her a kind, reassuring smile. “We’re all in this together,” I spoke softly. “But, right now, let's try to focus on Maki, Kaito, and Keebo.”

 

        “You’re right,” she replied. “Let’s do our—”

 

        Suddenly, I heard the rubbing of her stomach. At that, I began laughing. Despite my laughter, S/N didn’t appear amused. She immediately ripped her hand away from me, crossing her arms with a scowl upon her face.

 

        “You didn’t eat before coming?” I teased. “That’s surprising.”

 

        “Just feed me already…” She muttered, puffing her cheeks. 

 

        “Sometimes you act like my child rather than my sister…” 

 

        “Morning, ___. I smell coffee,” a familiar voice sounded behind me, seeming rather cheerful. “So, when do you want us to get started cooking tog—”

 

        “Kokichi,” S/N said, a smile upon her face. “Good morning!”

 

        I turned towards the direction his voice came from. My eyes wandered over to the male rather quickly. I was a bit surprised to see that he had already gotten dressed and… wow, he appeared to have actually brushed his hair on his day off. 

 

        “ _Oh_ ,” he replied rather bluntly, giving S/N a strange look. “ _Morning…. S/N…_ ” 

 

        “She um,” I began, nervously laughing, “stopped by earlier than I expected her to, so...”

 

        “Oh,” he replied, making his way into the seat next to me. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised…” He then lazily propped his elbows upon the table, narrowing his eyes as they met the table. “So, she’s going to help us cook, isn’t she?”

 

        “Oh, um… no way,” she said, her eyes darting between us for a few seconds. “I’m not up for that, so I’m just going to go watch some TV.” She then pointed towards the exit. “You know, in the living room where I won’t be able to hear or see anything the two of you do.”

 

        “ _...Huh…?_ ” Kokichi’s head shot up, a confused look upon his face. 

 

        “Have fun, alright?” She beamed. “I won’t bother you guys, _I promise._ ”

 

        “...O-okay,” I replied, a nervous smile on my lips. “While we’re doing this, let Shuichi, Kaito, and Keebo know that they can come over when they get ready. Also, tell them they better not eat beforehand. Don’t tell Maki though; she comes later, alright?”

 

        “I got you, I got you,” she replied, rising from her seat. “I’ll get to that. You know, in the other room...”

 

        “...Okay then,” I replied, watching as the girl bolted out of the kitchen.

 

        It was painfully obvious what she was doing. The girl was trying to push Kokichi and I together; _sort of_. Before, she promised that she wouldn’t directly interfere with our relationship, which she technically wasn’t, though it appeared she had no intention of ruining my alone time with him. In the beginning, she hated Kokichi’s guts and didn’t trust him around me—oh how things have changed.

 

        “I’m not that experienced when it comes to making breakfast food,” he said, rising from his seat. “You will help me, won’t you?” 

 

        “If you need it, though I doubt you actually will,“ I replied, standing as well. “So, what do you want to make?” 

 

        “Hm,” he pondered, lightly stroking his chin. “Muffins, maybe? That’s breakfasty.” His gaze then met mine, a look of contemplation upon his face. “Though, I’m not sure what kind I want to make…”

 

        “You can make more than one kind,” I replied, stepping towards the counter. “Just get creative, okay? I trust you.” I shot him a kind, reassuring smile. “You don’t even need me for that.”

 

        “So, maybe some sweet ones and some savory ones?” he asked, stepping beside me. “And maybe french toast too?” He then shrugged his shoulders. “Except I don’t know how to make french toast…”

 

        “We can make them all, alright?” I replied, rummaging through my baking supplies. “It’s early; we have plenty of time.” I then pulled out a large bowl, shoving it into his hands. “And I’ll teach you.”

 

        “You better,” he replied, smiling rather innocently despite that comment. “We need to make a variety so there will be something for everyone.” He paused for a moment, seemingly in thought. “I don’t know what Kaito or Keebo like…”

 

        “Well, I just remember Keebo as a robot, so…” I trailed off, trying to wrack my brain for information. “I have no idea, honestly. But, as for Kaito, he strikes me as the type to eat anything.” 

 

        “Like S/N?” The boy tilted his head to the side.

 

        “Yeah,” I replied. “Hm, now that I think about it, they appear to have a bit in common.”

 

        “So, is that why Maki took to her so well?” 

 

        “Maybe so.” 

 

        Before long, Kokichi had began preparing the french toast. After I told him how easy it was to make, he had no problem doing it all on his own. Even though I wasn’t doing anything, he insisted that I stay and make sure he doesn’t mess up. 

 

        “Wow, I almost feel bad for Maki having to deal with both of them in the future,” he said, a slight smirk forming on his lips as he placed the bread into the mixture of eggs, milk, cinnamon, and vanilla.

 

        “Oh, come on now.” I playfully nudged him. “That’s a bit rude.” 

 

        “I’m kidding,” he replied, laughing. He then took a few seconds to flip the bread over, immediately looking back towards me once he had done so. “S/N can be annoying sometimes, but she has plenty of good qualities too; that’s why she’s my friend.” Suddenly, he fell silent and shifted his gaze towards the bowl, a distant, sad look appearing within his large orbs. “And near the end of the killing game I….”

 

        “You realized that Kaito wasn’t all that bad?” I asked in a matter of fact tone. “That he was the type of person you wouldn’t mind calling your friend?”

 

        “How did you…?” The violet-eyed male trailed off, lifting his head back up and meeting my gaze. 

 

        “I think I know you better than you realize,” I said, a bright, somewhat proud look upon my face.

 

        “...”  After I said that, Kokichi fell entirely silent. He just stood there for what seemed like several minutes, silently staring at me. 

 

        “Hey, you’re leaving the bread in the mixture for a bit too long,” I said, pointing towards the bowl “It’s going to get too soggy.”

 

        “S-sorry…” he stuttered out. He then turned towards the bowl, trying to stick a fork underneath the bread like he did before, but failing to lift it up since it was now extremely flimsy. “Damn it, I can’t pick it up… I’m going to break it...”

 

        “It’s fine. A spatula will probably work better,” I replied. Then, I quickly retrieved said utensil from the drawer and proceeded to pick up the bread with it. As expected, I was able to remove the bread without any complications. “See?”

 

        “...Yeah,” he replied softly, seeming to be in somewhat of a daze.

 

        Soon enough, Kokichi had finished cooking everything. I was there with him, but I didn’t really lend much of a hand; I mostly just teased him and kept reminding him to clean up after himself. When the both of us exited the kitchen, we immediately took notice of another individual in the living room; Shuichi. He was sitting on the couch next to S/N, just smiling as she was babbling on about something.

 

        “Hey, when did you get here, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, causing S/N and Shuichi to turn towards us.

 

        “Hey, Shuichi,” I replied, waving my hand. “If we knew you were here, we would have greeted you sooner.”

 

        “Hey guys,” he replied. “I just got here a minute ago, so it’s fine. S/N let me in.”

 

        “You guys were busy, so we were just hanging out,” she said.

 

        “Okay,” I replied. “Then Kaito and Keebo should be here any—”

 

        Before I could even finish my sentence, that loud, forceful knocking sounded from behind the door. Of course, there was no mistaking that particular knock; Kaito had arrived. Just as I took a step towards the door, S/N shot up from her seat and began racing towards the door.

 

        “I got this,” S/N said, looking rather confident.

 

        I simply nodded, allowing the girl to take charge; she was better at dealing with someone like him than I was. She could be rather scary if she needed to, so someone as rambunctious and impatient as Kaito, or rather, fairly similar to her, was someone she could handle. 

 

        S/N cheerfully made her way over to the door, carelessly swinging it open. Upon doing so, the very person I expected charged inside my apartment without hesitation. After he did so, the rather calm, collected Keebo slowly stepped inside, a somewhat embarrassed look upon his face.

 

        “K-Kaito, slow down,” Keebo pleaded. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit rude again?”

 

        “Right, right. Sorry,” Kaito replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked towards the girl before him, a rather surprised look appearing upon his face. “Hey, _you’re_ here this time.”

 

        “Yep,” S/N replied. “Now, before you start talking about Maki, we’re having breakfast. Are you down for that?” 

 

        “I like breakfast as much as the next guy,” Kaito began, crossing his arms, “but that’s not why I—”

 

        “Breakfast or no Maki,” S/N interjected. “So, hurry your ass up.”

 

        Upon hearing that, he just stared at her in disbelief. Then seconds later, his expression morphed into one of annoyance. S/N stared back, narrowing her eyes. Were they having some sort of staring competition or something?

 

        “Kaito,” Keebo said, tugging on the side of his shirt. 

 

        Kaito then looked towards Keebo, taking notice of his concerned expression. After that, the calm male shifted his gaze towards S/N’s direction. Kaito turned to look as well, realizing that Keebo was actually eyeing the violet-eyed male that had stepped next to her. 

 

        “Kaito, Keebo,” Kokichi said, a soft smile upon his face. “Morning.”

 

        “Good morning…” Kaito muttered, refusing direct eye contact. 

 

        “Morning,” Keebo simply said, a somewhat conflicted look upon his face.

 

        “You can help yourselves to whatever you want in the kitchen,” I said with a smile, stepping next to Kokichi and placing my hand upon his shoulder. “So, let’s go, alright?”

 

        Soon enough, all five of us made our way towards the kitchen. Upon seeing the food Kokichi had prepared organized on the counter, S/N’s mouth began to water and a rather wild look shone within her eyes. She then pushed in past all of us, shoving Kaito out of the way and earning an annoyed grunt from him.

 

        “Out of my way, me first,” S/N exclaimed, about to pass Shuichi, who was ahead of everyone else.

 

        “S/N, would it be okay if I went first?” Shuichi asked, grabbing onto her shoulder and causing her to come to a halt. She then turned around, noticing the kind, calm look upon his face.

 

        “H-huh?” She asked, seeming a bit caught off guard. “For you to ask that of me so boldly, you must me super hungry.” She shrugged her shoulders, a somewhat conflicted look upon her face. “Fine, you can go first I guess.” She looked behind her, her eyes scanning over every other person. “But, _I’m_ second.”

 

        “Thanks,” he replied, stepping in front of her. “Though, I don’t really see how I was being bold.”

 

        “Yeah, whatever,” she replied, tapping her foot as she waited for the male to get out of her way.

 

        Before long, all of us had gotten our picks of what Kokichi had prepared and settled down at the table. I sat between S/N and Kokichi, while Shuichi sat next to Kokichi. Kaito and Keebo sat on the other end of the table, seeming a bit hesitant to take the first bite. Since they didn’t appear completely convinced that we were all trustworthy, and that the food wasn’t poisoned, they didn’t begin eating until Shuichi did so. Surprisingly, the hazel-eyed male dug in in a quite similar fashion to S/N. Normally, he wouldn’t eat that much and would be slow about it; he didn’t normally eat like a starving animal. Soon after he began eating like so, Kaito and Keebo took their first bites which was soon followed by many, many more. Perhaps Shuichi’s intention was to entice them; regardless if that was his intention, he did get them to begin shoveling it in.

 

        “This is actually pretty damn good,” Kaito muttered out, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

 

        “I agree,” Keebo replied, actually swallowing his food before opening his mouth. “And I don’t typically care too much about eating.”

 

        “Weirdo…” S/N muttered, a small smirk upon her lips.

 

        “Excuse me?” Keebo asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

        “What?” S/N laughed, propping her elbow on the table. “I _totally_ didn’t say anything.”

 

        “You cooked everything, didn’t you, Kokichi?” Shuichi spoke up, smiling.

 

        “Yeah,” the violet-eyed male replied a bit hesitantly. “Y-yeah, it was all me…”

 

        “Thank you,” Shuichi replied. “It was great.”

 

        “Yeah, it was perfect,” I said, smiling towards him.

 

        Upon hearing such praise from Shuichi and I, a rather bashful look appeared on his face. It was a look I didn’t really see from him all that often anymore. Though, I did find it quite endearing and wouldn’t be opposed to seeing it again.

 

        “You’re welcome,” he replied softly.

 

        “He cooked all this?” Kaito asked, his mouth slightly agape. “I never thought he was that type of guy…” 

 

        “Like I said yesterday,” Kokichi began, eyeing the two males before him. “I’m not the Kokichi Ouma you once knew.”

 

        “You really expect me to just believe that?” Kaito asked, crossing his arms.

 

        “I can’t deny that I have my similarities to the character in the game…” Kokichi replied, his orbs shaking ever so slightly. “But, of course, the two of you aren’t carbon copies of the characters you portrayed, right?” 

 

        “You do have a point there,” Keebo replied, a hint of hesitation within his words. “As you can see, I’m not a robot.”

 

        “Hm…” Kaito suddenly looked towards me, an impatient look upon his face. “So, anyway, when am I going to be able to see Maki?”

 

        “After S/N and I talk her into coming over here,” I replied, wasting no time standing up from my seat. “Well, I guess it is about time to get to that, don’t you think?”

 

        “Yep, so let’s going,” S/N replied, a small smile on her lips. “I want to put a smile back on her face as soon as possible, you know?”

 

        “Wait, before you said you were Maki’s best friend,” Kaito said, narrowing his eyes as they landed on S/N. “I find it hard to believe that Maki chose you as her best friend.”

 

        “What do you mean by that, Kaito?” Shuichi asked bluntly, his eyes piercing Kaito.

 

        “What’s with that glare, man?” Kaito asked, surprisingly seeming intimidated by the hazel-eyed male. “I meant that I’m supposed to be her best friend.”

 

        “Are you really jealous of someone you just met?” S/N teased, a smirk upon her lips.

 

        “Like hell I am!” Kaito spat, shooting up from his seat and clenching his fists.

 

        “Heh, you are,” S/N replied, pointing towards him. “That’s why you’re losing your cool right now.”

 

        “Hey, shut up!” Kaito yelled.

 

        “Shh,” S/N said, placing her finger to her lips. “If you act up, then you’re not going to get to see Maki.” 

 

        “And I’d think twice about being rude to S/N, Kokichi, or ___,” Shuichi said rather bluntly. 

 

        “W-what?” Kaito stuttered out, waving his hands in front of him. “I-I wasn’t…”

 

        “S/N, let’s get going,” I said. “Kokichi, Shuichi.” I turned towards the two males, giving them a serious look. “You two keep things under control while we’re gone. We _will_ return with Maki.”

 

        “Sure thing,” Kokichi replied.

 

        “Here,” Shuichi whispered, stepping close to me, then discretely handing me a key. “In case she doesn’t go to the door.”

 

        Without wasting any more time, S/N and I left the apartment in Kokichi and Shuichi’s care. I had full faith that the both of them could keep Kaito in line, and Keebo wasn’t even an issue to begin with. Once the both of us had made our way in front of the crimson-eyed girl’s apartment, S/N began knocking. After doing so for a little while, a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Since she was knocking pretty loudly, I knew that Maki had to have just been ignoring us.

 

        “I guess we just have to go in then,” I said, my voice a tad hesitant. 

 

        S/N nodded, then slipped the key in and proceeded to unlock the door. Once she had slid the door open, the both of us peered inside, taking notice of the fully lit apartment. She had to be home, didn’t she? 

 

        “Maki?” S/N called rather loudly, taking a step inside the apartment. “It’s just us, so don’t freak out.”

 

        The both of us slowly wandered into the living room, noticing that the television was on, but no one was in sight. We  then made our way towards the kitchen, quickly taking notice of an all too familiar brunette sitting at the table with her head nestled in her arms.

 

        “H-huh?” S/N stuttered out, seeming extremely concerned. She then rushed towards Maki, placing her hand on her shoulder. “What the hell are you doing, Maki?”

 

        “What the _hell_ are you two doing here?” Maki asked, tiredly lifting her head. “It’s really early... I’m struggling to wake up...” She then peered behind us for a few seconds before returning her focus to us and giving us a stern stare. “Wait...how did you both get in?”

 

        “We just came to talk to you,” I replied, walking up to the table and placing Shuichi’s key in front of her.

 

        “We’re all worried about you,” S/N said. “I know that you wanted space, and I gave it to you…” Her voice grew a bit shaky. “But, I was hoping that you were finally ready to open up to us.” She then slammed her hand onto the table, seeming a bit frustrated. “You haven’t spoke to either of us in days.”

 

        “I’m sorry, S/N,” Maki muttered bluntly, looking away. “But, I’m not in the mood…” 

 

        “Look, ___ already told me about what Rantaro said,” S/N said rather bluntly. “You miss Kaito and you’re regretting leaving.” She then knocked on the table, causing Maki’s eyes to shoot back up and meet hers. “I know that you’re hurting, but you don’t have to.”

 

        “I walked away from someone I care about over a disagreement,” she replied, quickly looking back down again. “I do hurt, but that’s what I deserve.” 

 

        “No, you don’t,” S/N stated. “I won’t say that you’re without blame, but neither is he. You both messed up, but it’s not too late to fix it.”

 

        “I can’t face him again,” she replied, hesitantly lifting her head. “He had faith in me. He did so much for me and I walked out because I didn’t agree with his way of thinking.” She bit down on her lip, her voice cracking ever so slightly. “He’s an idiot, and I don’t condone his way of making a living, but I know that he was just trying to make a name for himself; trying to secure a future for the both of us after we went through so much hell.” 

 

        “This is what you should be telling him, Maki. It’s plain to see that he still cares for you, “ S/N replied, a small, sad smile on her face. “Why not do what it takes to fix it now? The longer you wait, the harder it will be.”

 

        “Because I don’t deserve someone like him,” Maki replied softly, narrowing her eyes. “And I don’t deserve either of you.” She paused for a few seconds, her crimson orbs a bit shaky. “Or Shuichi… or even Kokichi.”

 

        “Get up and shut up,” S/N said, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to her feet.

 

        “W-huh?” Maki stuttered out, stumbling. “Why did—”

 

        “I disagree with what you’re saying, but I get that no matter how many times I tell you that you’re amazing you’re just going to shrug it off,” S/N interjected, releasing the girl’s arm. “So, instead of sitting here doing nothing, prove yourself to yourself; become someone you believe is worthy.” S/N then showed her a reassuring smile. “Now, I’m going to be blunt here, but Kokichi could really use you right now.”

 

        “What?” Maki asked, a look of concern upon her face. “Is he okay?”

 

        “He’s fine, but he needs your help back at ___’s,” S/N replied. “Are you just going to sit here, or are you going to help him? I mean, he’s your friend, right?” She placed her hand on her hip, smirking. “Surely, you’re not just going to abandon him, right?”

 

        “If he needs me, then I guess I can go...” Maki looked down for a few seconds, then met S/N’s eyes. “But, what—”

 

        “Don’t ask questions. All will be revealed soon, so just come with us, alright?” S/N then grabbed onto her wrist, tugging lightly. 

 

        “...F-fine,” Maki muttered, ripping her eyes away from the girl.

 

        Without any further words, S/N began dragging Maki out of the apartment. I followed behind the two of them, holding back the urge to laugh at Maki’s astonished expression as she was being dragged. Though Maki didn’t seem too keen on this, she knew that there was no stopping her now. 

 

        Within not time, S/N, Maki, and I had made it back to our apartment. I was a bit hesitant to open the door, but S/N sure wasn’t. She slung the door open without a second thought, then shoved Maki inside. When the girl stumbled inside, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, and so did everyone else within the apartment, even though they all knew that she was coming.

 

        “M-Maki?” Kaito stuttered out, walking up to her. “Y-you’re finally here!”

 

        “W-wait,” Maki stuttered out, looking behind her and giving S/N  a disapproving look. “S-S/N! You set this up, didn’t you?” She then looked towards me, her eyes rather wide. “___, did you know about this?”

 

        “It was me. Don’t blame this on, ___,” S/N replied, stepping next to Maki. “Isn’t it great though? Now you two can make amends.”

 

        Maki roughly shook her head, then just as she was about to dart towards the door, Kaito grabbed onto her wrist, not allowing her to flee like she wanted. As soon as he touched her, a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes darted towards his on instinct, her body shaking ever so slightly as her nerves took over.

 

        “Wait,” Kaito said, his voice softer than ever. “I’m not letting you leave this time. Not before I can say sorry.”

 

        “...” Maki remained silent, her crimson orbs widening as she stared into his eyes.

 

        “I didn’t realize you were so against my way of making a living,” he replied, releasing her wrist. “I was an idiot. I thought I was doing what was best for us, but I was only thinking of myself…” He paused for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing. “I’m sorry.”

 

        “Y-you’re admitting that?” She stuttered out, then fell silent for a few seconds before continuing. “But, I know you weren’t just thinking of yourself… Like you said, you were doing what you thought was right. You just happened to be wrong.”

 

        “H-hey, that’s...” Kaito started to refute that comment, but then just sighed. “Ugh, you’re right… I was wrong in thinking that I should just accept the praise the crowd gave me…” He paused for a few seconds, shaking ever so slightly. “That I should embrace the fame and pretend like I enjoyed something that really beat me down.”

 

        “Kaito, if I might add…” Keebo chimed in, holding up his index finger. “You’ve gained quite an impressive following. Surely, a large portion of them would stick around if you choose to change your content. That’s an option; you don’t have to change everything.”

 

        “I just want him to make what he enjoys rather than pandering to the audience,” Maki replied, a calm, confident look on her face. “The ones that like him for him will probably stay, while the others will move on. Those don’t deserve him anyway...” A somewhat annoyed look appeared on her face for a few seconds, but was then quickly replaced with a rather bashful one. “T-that’s what I think, anyway…”

 

        “Maki, I think you’re right,” Kaito replied, a small, somewhat sad smile forming on his lips. “And if I would have listened more closely, then maybe…”

 

        “Of course I’m right…” Maki spat, looking away. “B-but, I’m sorry too. I should have been a bit more upfront about how I felt.” She crossed her arms. “I mean, you are an idiot, after all…”

 

        “But, I’m your idiot, right?” Kaito asked, smirking.

 

        “Y-yeah,” she muttered. “That’s right.”

 

        “Ahem, not to spoil your moment or anything, buuuttt…” S/N said, looking towards the couple. “Maki, would you mind telling Kaito and Keebo how you feel about Kokichi.”

 

        “Huh?” Kaito asked, glaring towards the violet-eyed male. “Kokichi, you little—”

 

        “Kokichi’s my friend,” Maki stated. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

        “Wait, what?” Kaito’s expression morphed into one of confusion, then he turned back towards Maki, tilting his head to the side.

 

        “You heard me,” she replied, a small smile forming on her lips. “He’s trustworthy; he’s an ally.” She then turned towards Kokichi, her smile deepening. “And he’s a good person.”

 

        “So, you’re saying that you believe in him?” Kaito questioned her.

 

        “Yeah,” she replied, turning towards him and giving him a stern look. “What? You don’t believe me?”

 

        “O-of course I believe you,” Kaito replied, nervously waving his hands in front of him. “If you can put your faith in him…” Kaito paused, looking towards Kokichi, taking notice of his small, innocent smile. “T-then _I guess_ I can give him the benefit of the doubt...” 

 

        “You’re accepting this pretty easily, Kaito…” Keebo said.

 

        “Yeah, so what?” Kaito spat, shooting Keebo an annoyed look. “I mean, so far he seems alright. He’s good at cooking, so there’s at least one good thing I can say about him.” He turned towards Maki with a smile, confidently placing his hands on his hips. “And Maki and Shuichi don’t put their trust in just anyone.” 

 

        “That’s true…” Keebo replied, placing a finger to his chin, a look of contemplation upon his face. “I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to giving you a chance… If Shuichi and Maki say you’re okay.” He then turned towards Kokichi, giving him a serious look. “Just don’t make me regret it.”

 

        “Thank you,” Kokichi replied, a quite pleased look on his face. “I promise you won’t.”

 

        “So, Maki, now that you’re not mad at me anymore, how about you come back with me?” Kaito asked, casually draping his arm over her shoulder. “You know, after we’re done here. You live in this complex, right?”

 

        “I’m sort of already settled in here and this is a bit short notice, don’t you think?” Maki asked, hesitation in her words.

 

        “That’s okay,” he replied, removing his arm and giving her a thumbs up. “When it comes to packing, you can leave it to me.”

 

        “That’s not what I meant,” she replied, looking away. “I mean, since Shuichi and I share an apartment—”

 

        “Wait, you what?” Kaito exclaimed, his eyes darting towards the hazel-eyed male. “Shuichi, you have to be kidding me!” He spat, grabbing onto the male’s collar. “So, you and Maki are—”

 

        “W-wait!” Shuichi stuttered out, a look of fear in his eyes. “It’s not what you—” 

 

        “You jerk!” Kaito moved his arm back, ready to punch the lights out of Shuichi. Though, before he could do so, S/N grabbed onto his arm and pulled rather forcefully. When she did this, Kaito lowered the arm that S/N had grabbed, but didn’t let go of Shuichi. 

 

        “He’s not with Maki,” S/N stated, shooting him a rather menacing glare. “ _He’s with me, so hands off._ ”

 

        “Say what now?” Kaito then let go of Shuichi, S/N earning his full attention. 

 

        “Shuichi and I,” she began, her voice a bit shaky. “W-we’re a thing, you know?” She swallowed roughly, forcing a smile to her lips. “ _He’s my...boyfriend._ ”

 

        “...” Shuichi just stared at the both of him, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

 

        “Woah! Is she serious, man?” Kaito asked, grabbing onto his stomach as he began to erupt in laughter. “ _Her?_ ”

 

        “...Yeah,” he replied with a serious tone, narrowing his eyes. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

        “No, no, “ he replied, his laughter fading quite quickly. “She’s um… cool I guess.” His expression then morphed into one of curiosity. “I just assumed you would end up with Kaede.” 

 

        “Well,” he replied bluntly, “you assumed wrong,” 

 

        “Then why don’t you guys share an apartment instead?” Kaito asked.

 

        “Because I share an apartment with…” S/N sighed. “...Tsumugi.”

 

        “Wait, what?” Kaito asked, shock upon his face. “You definitely didn’t just say what I think you said, right?”

 

        “Look, Kaito, Keebo,” I chimed in. “I need the two of you to just listen carefully, alright?” I eyed the two of them, my expression serious. “S/N, Shuichi, Kokichi, Maki, and I all plan to put an end to everything…” I narrowed my eyes. “To finally put Tsumugi in her place.” 

 

        “S/N living with Tsumugi is dangerous, but…” Shuichi said. “It’s convenient for us.”

 

        “Convenient?” S/N asked, looking a bit confused.

 

        “Yes. Now, I believe the next step in our plan is gathering whatever information we can about Tsumugi and the killing game,” he replied, his eyes meeting S/N’s. “S/N, you live with the main source of information. We need you as much as we need ___.”

 

        “M-me?” She stuttered out. “But, how can I do anything?”

 

        “Digging through Tsumugi’s things and manipulating her into spilling valuable information,” he replied. “Though, you will have to be extremely careful.” 

 

        “I don’t know if I’m capable of doing such a thing,” she replied, shaking her head. “Are you sure you want to put something so important in my hands?” She balled up her hands into fists, shaking slightly. “What if I screw up?”

 

        “You’re not going to screw up,” he replied, showing her a reassuring smile. “I’ve been around you long enough to see what kind of person you are.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. “You’re capable of more than you think you are.” His lips then fell into a straight line, peering deep into her eyes. “You always put faith in others, and yet you have a hard time putting it in yourself.”

 

        “B-but,” she stuttered out, biting down on her lip in frustration. “You’ve been known to do the same thing, you know.” A small, nervous laugh then left her lips. “You’re such a hypocrite, Shuichi.”

 

        “I…” I trailed off, looking away for a few seconds. Then, he looked back up into her eyes, his smile reappearing. “I can’t deny that. You’re right. That’s why I want to do better.” He removed his hand from her shoulder. “I’m going to do my best and you’re going to do the same, right?”

 

        “I—”

 

        “You don’t need to answer that,” he interjected. “I already know your answer anyway.”

 

        “When did _you_ get good at reading me?” She asked, a bashful smile appearing on her lips. “Am I that obvious?”

 

        “I mean, he’s your boyfriend, right?” Maki snickered. “Of course he’d be good at reading you.”

 

        S/N and Shuichi just looked at Maki in disbelief. The girl stood by Kaito’s side smirking, while Kaito just stood there looking a bit dazed. I had the urge to say something sarcastic, or to tease the both of them, but decided against it.

 

        “I think she’s pretty obvious,” Kokichi stated bluntly.

 

        “Shut up, Kokichi!” S/N spat, an embarrassed look on her face.

 

        “Kaito,” Maki spoke up, earning his full attention. “I promise I’ll come back with you soon, but, I would appreciate it if you would give me time to get ready on my own.” She showed him a kind, loving smile. “I know you don’t live far, but that still means that I won’t be able to come here as often as before. I’d like to spend a little more time here before I go.”

 

        “So, you want to say goodbye to this place, huh?” Kaito shrugged his shoulders, smiling back. “I guess I can understand that.”

 

        “It’ll be a bit weird not being nearby S/N, ___, Kokichi, and Shuichi,” she replied. “Also, I’ll miss the bakery and the coffee shop… a lot.”

 

        “There are other coffee shops and bakeries where I live, you know,” Kaito replied.

 

        “That doesn’t mean they’re the same,” Maki replied, shifting her gaze towards everyone else. “The people aren’t the same either…”

 

        “Well, um…” Kaito began, placing his hands on his hips. “If you care about them _that much_ then I’ll drive you whenever you want. From my place it’s a bit too long of a walk here, but if we go by car it’ll be super quick.” He gave her smug smile, then a thumbs up. “Especially if I’m driving.”

 

        “Are you sure?” Maki asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

        “Yeah, anything for you.”

 

        “Well, in that case then…” Maki smiled the happiest smile I had ever seen. “Then I guess I wouldn’t mind leaving with you sooner than later.”

 

        “Seriously?” Kaito asked, seeming rather caught off guard.

 

        “Yeah,” she replied. “I’ll get packed tonight and I’ll head back tomorrow.” She then turned towards the hazel-eyed male, a bit of guilt upon her face. “...Shuichi… are you okay with that?”

 

        “Of course,” he replied softly. “___ and Kokichi are in the same building, so if I need anything I’ll go to them.” He looked towards Kaito, then returned his full attention to Maki. “Really, I’m very happy for the two of you.” 

 

        “Thanks,” she replied, her guilt seeming to fade. Then she turned towards Kokichi and I. “So, I can trust the two of you to keep him in line then?”

 

        “Hey, I don’t live in this complex, but he can count on me too,” S/N spoke up. “And you better be serious about seeing us. We need you for our plan, you know.”

 

        “I promise that I’ll come see you guys as often as I can,” Maki replied. “And I have every intention of doing whatever it takes to put Tsumugi in her place.” She then shifted her gaze between Kaito and Keebo. “Speaking of which, Kaito and Keebo; you two intend on joining forces with us, don’t you?”

 

        “Of course,” Kaito replied. “I don’t know what you’re planning exactly, but putting Tsumugi in her place sounds pretty damn good. If you’re down, then so am I.”

 

        “What exactly do you plan to accomplish? I’d like you to be more specific than ‘ _putting Tsumugi in her place,”_ Keebo replied.

 

        “We plan to expose Tsumugi and the killing game. If all goes well, then the public will finally know the truth behind everything,” she replied. “Of course, most of us signed contracts that prevent us from speaking out about it, but __ and S/N didn’t.”

 

        “We’re still working through everything, but we’ve made progress,” Shuichi said.

 

        “That sounds dangerous, but…” Keebo began, looking towards the hazel-eyed male,“Shuichi, I trust you, so if you need my assistance I’ll be happy to oblige.” 

 

        After all of us spent a bit more time together and got Kaito and Keebo fully caught up on the situation, Kaito, Keebo, and Maki decided to head off. Kaito and Maki were going to go out together, while Keebo wanted to head to a particular shop he had caught wind of. So, with those three gone, it was back down to S/N, Shuichi, Kokichi, and I.

 

        “So,” Kokichi said, turning towards S/N and Shuichi. “Are you two _actually_ a thing now?” 

 

        “H-hey, Kokichi!” I stuttered out, quite surprised that he was calling them out.

 

        “I just panicked, okay?” S/N said, nervously laughing. “I didn’t want Kaito to beat Shuichi’s ass, so I told a little lie…” She then turned towards Shuichi, not making direct eye contact. “Uhh, sorry about that, Shuichi. Maybe I went a bit too far…”

 

        “I was pretty surprised, but I know your heart was in the right place…” He spoke softly with a nervous smile, looking away as he crossed his arms. “Though, now we have to keep that lie up around Kaito and Keebo.”

 

        “It doesn’t have to be a lie, you know,” Kokichi stated bluntly, causing both of them to look towards him with shocked expressions.

 

        “Um, what?” S/N questioned.

 

        “I mean the two of you could actually be a thing,” Kokichi said, a serious expression upon his face. 

 

        “Kokichi, that’s a bit—” 

 

        “What about you and ___ then?” Shuichi cut off my words, narrowing his eyes and eyeing Kokichi. 

 

        “...”  Kokichi fell completely silent. Apparently, he had no smartass comeback for that, so he just blankly stared ahead.

 

        “S-Shuichi?” I stuttered out, nervously waving my hands in front of me.

 

        “I’m sorry, forget I said anything. Maybe that was a bit far,” Shuichi replied, a hint of guilt on his face when he met my eyes. “Honestly, we have more important things to worry about right now.” 

 

        “He started it first though,” S/N muttered, crossing her arms.

 

        “You said we had more important things to worry about,” I said. “But where exactly do we go from here?”

 

        “Well, I think letting S/N search around is the first step,” he replied, the guilt returning on his face. “Though, I hate having to send her back there with that woman at all.”

 

        “It’s no big deal, so no need to worry about me,” she replied, forcing a smile. “I mean, I’m good at lying, so…”

 

        “Yes, but it’s plain to see that you don’t like going home with her,” he replied, meeting her gaze. “Every single time you leave us for the night claiming that you don’t want her to get suspicious...” His tone was a bit blunt, yet also quite concerned. “I can see it on your face right now; you want to stay with us, but you know you can’t. Also, you’re more afraid than you let on.”

 

        “Damn,” she replied. “I guess you can see right through me.”

 

        “I just need you to hold out a little longer, alright?” He replied, a determined look upon his face. “After that… you can come to my place.” 

 

 _“...Really?”_ She asked.

 

        “Maki’s going to be gone and ___’s place would be cramped,” he replied, his expression growing a bit hesitant. “Do you not want to stay with me? I-Is that not what you want?”

 

        “I didn’t say that,” S/N replied. “I was just a bit surprised.” 

 

        “So that’s a yes then?” He asked, eyeing her intently.

 

        “Yeah, since you seem to really want me to,” she replied, looking away. At that, Shuichi simply smiled.

 

        Before long, S/N and Shuichi had left the apartment as well, leaving Kokichi and I alone once again. S/N had agreed to go home and see what she could find, while Shuichi decided to help Maki, Kaito, and Keebo get her stuff packed. With the three of them doing that, Maki would undoubtedly be gone by tomorrow if she didn’t leave that night. Despite that, I knew that Maki wasn’t planning on abandoning us; she promised not to.

 

        “They seem like an unlikely pair at first glance, but…” Kokichi spoke up, still eyeing the door that the two of them had exited merely minutes ago. “I think it would work.”

 

        “You mean…” I began a hint of surprise within my voice, “the two of them in a relationship?”

 

        “Yeah,” he replied, his large, violet orbs meeting mine. “What do you think?”

 

        “Well,” I said, a smile slowly forming upon my lips. “Now that I think about it, I think they’re surprisingly perfect for each other.” 

 

        “Surprisingly perfect, huh?” he asked, smiling. Then, her averted his gaze, once again looking ahead. “Well, I just hope things work out for the both of them… Even if for some reason they don’t end up together.”

 

        “Yeah, me too…” I replied, looking away as well. “Though, I hope they do.”

 

        “...Yeah.”

 

        Kokichi had realized something that I hadn’t; that happiness might be closer to Shuichi and S/N than any of us thought. I was so focused on the situation before us, S/N’s past feelings for Kokichi, Shuichi’s past feelings for Kaede, and my current feelings for Kokichi, that I hadn’t even considered the idea of the two of them coming together and healing one another’s wounds in that way. After the two of them were aware of their common ground, they both began picking each other up and grew much closer—rejection was the very thing that brought them closer together. Surely, if things can work for them, they can work for Kokichi and I; we have had lived quite different lives, and yet, just like S/N and Shuichi, one single thing brought us together—our desire to destroy the killing game and Tsumugi for good.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
